Naruto: One Shots (Múltiples parejas)
by ThrasherMaiden
Summary: Colección de One Shots, involucrando varias parejas. Capítulo No. 8 (SasuSaku): Genderbender. ¿Qué pasa cuando Sasuke Uchiha, el apuesto moreno de orbes obsidiana, es una chica llamada Sasuko Uchiha? ¿Qué pasa cuando Sakura Haruno es un chico metrosexual codiciado por todas las féminas, pero que únicamente quiere como novia a Sasuko Uchiha? ¿Y si ambos asisten a la misma escuela?
1. Volviendo a Casa

**Nota de Autora al 30/07/2017:** En respuesta a algunos mensajes privados, ésta sección de One Shots involucran a múltiples parejas (tal y como lo dice el resumen principal). No obstante, cuando se trata de Sakura, me temo que únicamente será emparejada con Sasuke Uchiha. Me disculpo ampliamente por los inconvenientes, si es que esperaban (inserte nombre de personaje que no sea Sasuke) x Sakura. No tengo nada en contra de aquellos shippings. Simplemente, a mí no me gustan.

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Advertencias:** Sexo altamente descrito. Lenguaje altisonante.

.

* * *

.

 **Volviendo a Casa**

 **.**

La entrada a Konoha se hizo presente ante su mirada. Eran altas horas de la noche; quizá mas allá de las cero horas. Pero Sasuke simplemente tenía que volver.

Necesitaba verla a **_ella._**

 _ **Sakura.**_

Había escuchado rumores que le carcomían la paz mental. Rumores que se negaba a creer; pero que le atormentaban cada noche y le impedían incluso conciliar el sueño. Y todo era porque no soportaba aquella idea.

Sakura; _**SU**_ Sakura tenía una relación con su amigo y rival. Naruto Uzumaki.

El tan sólo imaginarse aquel hipotético escenario le hacía hervir la sangre y que quisiera matar a su compañero pelirrubio, así como reducir aquella aldea a cenizas. Otra vez.

Y fue por ello que ahora se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha; tras años de reticencia a retornar al lugar que alguna vez consideró su hogar. Pero ¿cuál fue exactamente el motivo por el que se negaba al volver?

Muy simple.

No quería regresar y enterarse que Sakura Haruno tenía una relación con algún otro hombre que no fuera él. Pero desgraciadamente no sólo aquel escenario se volvió una realidad, sino que se cumplió con la persona que menos hubiese esperado y la que más le enfurecía.

No porque odiara a su amigo cabeza hueca, al menos hasta que su relación con la discípula de la quinta fue oficial; sino porque no soportaba el hecho de que Naruto, el ninja hiperactivo y ruidoso estuviese al lado de aquella mujer que Sasuke consideraba como suya.

El simplemente imaginarse que Naruto estuviese en esos momentos penetrando a su Cerezo y eyaculando dentro de ella le enviaba torrentes de lava por sus venas. El tan sólo pensar que el _**Usuratonkachi**_ haya sido el que tomó la preciada virginidad de la hermosa kunoichi le enfurecía aún mas que aquel episodio donde su clan entero fue asesinado.

Oh, y mejor que no les hallara en el acto, porque mandaría todo al diablo y asesinaría a sangre fría al Uzumaki, para después llevarse a Sakura _**MUY**_ lejos; aún si era en contra de su voluntad.

Y sí; aquel pensamiento era malditamente egoísta de su parte. Pero Sasuke jamás se caracterizó por ser bondadoso; y pese a que ya no era el mismo vengador de hace tres años, su espíritu orgulloso y egocéntrico jamás cambiaría.

Sakura _**debía**_ ser de él y punto final.

Una densa lluvia azotó repentinamente la aldea sin piedad alguna, empapando enteramente al príncipe Uchiha; pero aquello era lo que menos le importaba. Estaba en ése lugar para hallar a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados y aclarar algunas cosas.

Lógicamente, Sasuke ya se iba preparando para el peor de los escenarios; tanto así que su Sharingan y su Rinnegan se activaron aún sin su consentimiento. El moreno saltó por los tejados; primero en dirección del hogar de Naruto, queriendo saber si realmente el muy bastardo se estaba acostando con ella en su casa. Pero al llegar al departamento del mismo, lo halló vacío. Algo que quizá en otra ocasión le hubiese hecho suspirar aliviado; mas por el contrario, le hacía enfurecerse aún mas.

" _Ese hijo de su puta madre; seguramente se la está cogiendo en su casa"_

Hecho una furia, el azabache se encaminó a toda velocidad a la residencia de los Haruno. Realmente quería creer que no estaban a solas en su cuarto; pues después de todo Sakura aún vivía con sus padres. Y no sería un panorama muy agradable el escuchar a Sakura teniendo sexo con el futuro Hokage.

El enfado de Sasuke fue tan grande que incluso su _**Susan** **ō**_ se materializó; infundido de la sed de sangre que hacía tiempo no inundaba su alma y le convertían en un verdadero demonio. Realmente esperaba que por el bien del rubio y el de la aldea entera, no les hallara en el acto carnal; porque ni la mismísima Kaguya Otsutsuki se compararía en la maldad que Sasuke Uchiha usaría contra aquel pueblo.

Con un último salto, el Uchiha cayó de pie ante la residencia de los Haruno; listo para descuartizar al que consideró su amigo por años. Pero de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha dormida en su balcón, sobre de una silla; mientras que aquella tormenta no tenía piedad sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Dentro de sí, Sasuke se sintió aliviado de no hallar a la ojiesmeralda con el Usuratonkachi, porque realmente no lo habría soportado y habría terminado haciendo algo que le devolvería a la oscuridad; echando a perder en el proceso el sacrificio que su querido hermano había hecho por la aldea.

Si debía ser honesto, al último de los Uchiha poco le importaba realmente Konoha; y la única razón por la cual resguardaba aquel lugar desde las sombras era por dos motivos: el primero, su hermano había dado su vida por Konoha; y la segunda, Sakura Haruno vivía en ella. Realmente no quería echar a perder el perdón que le otorgó la medic-nin; ya la había hecho sufrir bastante y no quería que la Haruno llegara a odiarle. Ella era lo único que le importaba de aquel podrido sitio.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo a las afueras? — se preguntaba el moreno — ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de la lluvia? — Sasuke exhaló audiblemente y se acercó a la dormida pelirrosa; agachándose un poco para examinarla más de cerca.

Lo primero que notó fueron sus cambios físicos. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más femenino, con delicadas curvas y largas piernas; lo cual era mayormente notorio gracias a lo pegado que estaba su pantalón de pescador blanco a su cuerpo, casi como unas licras. Lo segundo fueron sus facciones faciales; Sakura se había vuelto más hermosa en aquellos tres años de ausencia. Sus labios estaban más carnosos y su piel se había vuelto más suave, o al menos aquel aspecto tenía.

Inevitablemente, Sasuke dirigió su mirada a sus senos. Quizá Sakura no tenía mucho busto; cuando menos no comparable con la de otras mujeres, como su escandalosa amiga pelirrubia que ni su nombre recordaba; o aquella tímida Hyūga que constantemente seguía al idiota de su amigo. Pero al moreno aquello era lo que menos le importaba, porque para él eran perfectos; sabía que cabría perfecto en su única mano y que le encantaría prenderse de él con su boca, succionándolo como si de un bebé se tratase.

Pero no. Ahora ése hermoso cuerpo le pertenecía al odioso de Naruto y Sasuke no tenía derecho alguno sobre él. No al menos antes de que lo matara.

Aunque antes de saltarse a conclusiones, el Uchiha quería corroborarlo de primera mano de parte de la Haruno.

Sasuke entonces se pegó al vientre de la inconsciente Sakura y le rodeó la espalda baja con su único brazo, levantándola como si de un costal se tratase y cargándola hacia el interior de su recámara.

.

* * *

.

Sakura poco a poco se fue despertando, teniendo como primera imagen su departamento; ante lo cual se irguió sentada sobre su cama y se descubrió a sí misma únicamente vistiendo una bata de dormir blanca. La Haruno se sonrojó intensamente al pensar que _**alguien**_ la había desnudado, o cuando menos visto en ropa interior.

Pero justo en ese momento, se percató de un chakra bastante conocido para ella; uno que había anhelado durante años y que siempre le alteraba sus ritmos cardiacos; uno que además fluctuaban en su respiración.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó asombrada la pelirrosa al volver sus esmeraldas hacia el impasivo pelinegro, el cual estaba recargado contra la pared de su habitación. Sasuke abrió sus ojos, revelando el rinnegan y su oscuro orbe.

— Veo que finalmente despiertas — enunció con monotonía, tratando de no hacer obvia su molestia; lo cual funcionó a medias, dado que Sakura le conocía incluso mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo.

A Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos al instante y comenzó a gimotear suavemente, para a continuación encarrerarse al último de los Uchiha y estrecharle entre sus brazos.

— Realmente eres tú — musitó entre sollozos — Realmente has vuelto...

Sasuke no respondió, ni tomó acción alguna ante el abrazo de la kunoichi; simplemente se mantenía de pie y recibía el afecto de ésta. Aunque su corazón le demandaba que reciprocara el abrazo de la medic-nin, que la besara y le hiciera el amor; su mente le persuadía a separarla y exigirle una explicación respecto a su relación con el Usuratonkachi, únicamente para tomar represalias contra el futuro Hokage. Sasuke no quiso echarlo a perder todo y sencillamente se mantuvo adamante.

— Hmp.

Aunque no fue una palabra, Sakura echó de menos ese estúpido monosílabo. Para ella era todo un deleite volver a escuchar aquella oscura y profunda voz que desde niña siempre amó. Aunque las cosas hoy día habían cambiado y ella ya no era la misma mocosa enamoradiza; además que su relación con el Uchiha había cambiado. O cuando menos, Sasuke imaginaba eso.

— ¿Cuándo fue que volviste, Sasuke-kun? — inquirió curiosa la pelirrosa.

— Hace una hora, aproximadamente. Te hallé allá afuera en tu balcón, totalmente empapada por la lluvia; por lo que decidí a traerte a tu habitación y despojarte de tus prendas húmedas — conforme Sasuke detallaba su explicación, disminuía el tono de su voz. No obstante, Sakura lo alcanzó a escuchar todo y se sonrojó intensamente al imaginarse al Uchiha retirarle su ropa húmeda.

— Ah; claro. Entiendo — musitó la kunoichi, separándose finalmente de Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura había vuelto con dos tazas de humeante té verde, junto con algunas galletas que sabía Sasuke no le agradarían; pero igualmente las llevó a su habitación, para charlar más animadamente con su ex-compañero de equipo y ponerse al día con los eventos más recientes. A comparación del silencioso y estoico Uchiha, la Haruno parloteaba de cuantas cosas habían sucedido durante la ausencia del pelinegro en Konoha; desde el ascenso de Kakashi a Hokage como el nuevo hospital para niños que Sakura y su exuberante amiga pelirrubia habían fundado. Todo con el fin de hacer lo más amena posible la conversación con su compañero.

Pero a Sasuke realmente le importaba un carajo todo eso; él únicamente estaba de vuelta para corroborar un dato.

— Sakura — le llamó el azabache con la voz afilada y grave, haciendo que la kunoichi respingara un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? — le replicó con serenidad, aunque cierta angustia se escuchaba en su voz; pues hacía tiempo que no escuchaba aquel frío tinte en la voz del moreno.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Naruto?

Sasuke lo soltó así sin más. Sakura se quedó helada unos inquisidores segundos, no sabiendo que responder o cómo dirigir la conversación; puesto que sabía cómo eran las reacciones del Uchiha. Aunque por otro lado, ni ella misma sabía el porqué se hallaba tan titubeante por dar respuesta a aquella pregunta; finalmente, para Sasuke ella siempre fue una _**Molestia**_. Sakura sonrió desanimadamente y agachó su mirada a aquella taza entre sus manos, perdiéndose en aquel verdoso líquido, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— Así que ya te enteraste — replicó en un susurró.

Sasuke sintió la sangre hervir. Esperaba alguna negación por parte de la Haruno; pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una confirmación de su relación con el gran héroe de Konoha. Ahora sí que estaba decidido a salir de aquel lugar y buscar al _**Jinchūriki**_ del _**Kyūbi**. _ Lo hallaría y sin darle algún aviso, le quitaría la vida; para después reducir Konoha a ruinas, adornándolo con la sangre y entrañas de todos sus habitantes. Pero antes de que se levantara de su asiento, Sakura continuó hablando.

— Realmente no quería que te enteraras de ese modo; pero no tenía idea alguna de tu paradero.

Aquello no tenía mucho sentido, ya que en una carta que recibió por parte del Uzumaki, el rubio anunciaba alegre su reciente relación con la kunoichi médico. Pero por otra parte, ¿qué sentido tenía que Sakura le mintiera con algo como eso? Quizá ella hubiese preferido mantenerlo en secreto, esperando fútilmente que Sasuke jamás hallara su relación con el futuro Hokage.

— Con que son ciertos los rumores — masculló con frialdad, sintiendo la ira dentro de sí — De todas las personas, jamás pensé que llegarías a salir con el Usuratonkachi — espetó el azabache, tratando de sonar lo más calmado que podía; aunque Sakura pudo percibir de inmediato su enfado.

— La gente cambia, Sasuke-kun — afirmó la kunoichi, levantando su mirada hacia el Uchiha. Sasuke al menos en ello tenía que darle la razón; mas no por ello su enfado disminuía.

— Supongo — siseó.

— Sabes; de hecho ya tenemos fecha para la boda. Por supuesto estás invitado.

 _ **Boda**_

Aquella simple palabra bastó para que Sasuke sintiera cómo su fluido sanguíneo fuese reemplazado por fuego. Sakura. _**Su**_ Sakura iba a casarse con el idiota de su amigo y hasta tenían el descaro de invitarlo. Aunque realmente Sasuke imaginaba más eso por el momento.

— También ya tenemos nombre para nuestro bebé; queremos llamarle _**Shinachiku**_ — anunció la chica con una sonrisa radiante y tocándose el vientre con su mano.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Sasuke tensó su puño contra la carne de su piel; al grado de que dejó su palma en blanco y su circulación se cortaba. El confirmar la relación de ambos por parte de Sakura le hacía sentir enojado; pero el escuchar de ella que ya tenían un día para la boda le alimentaba su ira. Mas el que escuchara de parte de ella que estaba embarazada le volvía un demonio, sintiendo cómo sus dientes se tensaban y su chakra se alteraba; algo que la kunoichi obviamente percibió y le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa. ¿Acaso Sakura le estaba restregando su relación con Naruto en su cara?

Para desgracia de Sasuke, su orgullo pudo más que su razón.

— Hmp; ya veo que cambias de gustos mas rápido que de bragas.

A Sakura en definitiva no le agradó aquel comentario que la hacía ver como una puta. Pero sabía que rebatir agresivamente únicamente le daría el triunfo al Uchiha; por lo que se mantuvo lo más calmada que podía, pese a que su mirada se afilaba.

— No realmente, Sasuke — el "kun" desapareció de su nombre, dejando entrever que había perdido respeto para con él — Desde hace tiempo que sentía algo por Naruto; más concretamente cuando él volvió de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama — explicó con calma la pelirrosa; pero lejos de calmarle, aquello sólo irritaba aún mas al moreno — De hecho, Naruto y yo estábamos en una relación a pocos días de que nos reencontráramos en la guarida de Orochimaru; ¿lo recuerdas?

Sasuke se sintió aún mas enfadado, si eso era posible. Aquello sólo quería decir que desde hace años él había pasado a segundo plano; mas su duda era ¿por qué Sakura le pidió hace tres años que le permitiera acompañarle a su viaje de redención? ¿Acaso no le importaba la opinión de Naruto? Inevitablemente chasqueó la lengua, tratando de regularizar su errática respiración a causa de su enojo.

— Vaya; éso solo me confirma que cambias _**Muy**_ rápido de gustos — repeló el moreno. El enojo de Sakura era incluso palpable, pero igualmente se mantuvo lo más estoica que podía.

— Bueno; no esperabas que realmente me quedara prendida a ti, ¿cierto? Especialmente después de que intentaras matarme — Sasuke de inmediato se sintió tenso. Por supuesto que no estaba orgulloso de aquel evento; pero el que Sakura lo sacara en su defensa era un golpe bajo. Aún así, el orgullo de Sasuke le cegó por completo y ahora únicamente hablaba, no pensaba.

— Y dime ¿qué tan grande la tiene el Usuratonkachi? ¿Realmente te complace en la cama? — en alguna otra ocasión, Sakura ya habría plantado una tremenda bofetada al rostro de Sasuke; pero bien decían que lo mejor era combatir fuego con agua. Así que simplemente sonrió.

— Pues de hecho, no estás para saberlo; ni tengo porque andarte dando explicaciones. Pero ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, estoy casi segura que la tiene más grande que tú y me hace sentir mujer cada vez que me acaricia. Cuando estoy con él en la cama, me fascina el cómo me besa; como me toca y como me penetra. Y lo mejor de todo es cuando eyacula dentro de mí — expresó orgullosa la kunoichi, sonriendo socarronamente cuando vio el rostro iracundo de Sasuke. No sólo había pisoteado su orgullo, sino que le relató con lujo de detalles como la poseía.

Pero en vez de que Sasuke saliera con otro comentario ofensivo, éste simplemente se levantó del asiento donde reposaba y arrojó contra el muro la taza de té; desparramando todo el líquido y fragmentando el recipiente en miles de trozos. El Uchiha se encaminó hacia el balcón y abrió con brusquedad aquella enorme ventana deslizante, destruyéndola en el proceso; pero aquello le importaba un carajo. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí y buscar al idiota de Naruto, para darle muerte junto con toda Konoha. Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato y afiló su mirada.

— ¡Detente ahí mismo, Sasuke Uchiha! — le sentenció la kunoichi; pero el aludido se encaminó a la orilla del balcón, ignorando la orden de la pelirrosa. Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le aprisionó de su único brazo y le dio un tirón al interior de su habitación — ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!

— ¿Para que? ¿Vas a relatarme como te la mete el imbécil de Naruto? — espetó con desprecio el Uchiha. Sakura se contenía para no darle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas; mas sabía que Sasuke decía tantas estupideces a causa su enojo.

— ¿Por qué volviste? — le cuestionó la pelirrosa. Sasuke resopló y se zafó de un tirón. Contrario a la creencia popular, Sakura no era más fuerte que él; pese a que usaba la misma técnica de su mentora; por lo que fue muy fácil para el ojinegro liberarse de su agarre.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, molestia — endilgó fríamente, actuando como en aquellos años donde lo único que le importaba era su venganza.

— Lo es porque viniste hasta mi departamento. Ahora explícate — le demandó la ojiesmeralda. Pero el último de los Uchiha bufó como respuesta.

— ¿Con qué objeto quieres saber? ¿Piensas seguirte burlando de mí? — aunque no fue la respuesta que imaginaba, Sakura sonrió burlona; dado que el Uchiha le había dicho todo con esa frase.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Ahora me vas a decir que volviste por mí, Uchiha?! — soltó con desprecio la chica. El frío e indiferente _**"Uchiha"**_ le enfadó aún mas; pero sobre todo le dolió — ¡Vamos Sasuke, pensé que ya habías madurado un poco! ¡¿En serio crees que te iba a estar esperando todo este tiempo, teniendo miles de chicos con quienes salir?! ¡Ya bájate de tu maldita nube, maldito imbécil! ¡No eres el epicentro del universo!

Sasuke se sintió tan humillado, pero sobretodo tan adolorido. Esperaba el desprecio de todos, menos el de Sakura. Aunque finalmente, ella tenía razón; no había motivos para que una persona tan maravillosa como ella siguiera enamorada de un completo estúpido como él. Ahora ya no había nada que hacer; bien dice el dicho de que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene, sino hasta el día que lo pierde. En su caso, sabía lo que tenía; pero jamás pensó que lo perdería.

— Tienes razón — musitó el azabache, tratando de sonar lo más frío que podía; pero Sakura pudo percibir el dolor en su tono de voz — Supongo que fui muy iluso al pensar que podía volver a tu lado y tenerte para mí — añadió. Sakura se quedó callada, únicamente con sus esmeraldas sobre sus obsidianas; pero después soltó un suspiro.

— Tuviste tantos años para volver, Sasuke. Pero te importaron un carajo nuestros lazos y te fuiste de la aldea. Y no sólo eso, sino que nos trataste de matar a ambos. No esperes que yo esté aquí para recibirte con los brazos abiertos. Dejé de amarte hace mucho tiempo y tu intento de homicidio sepultó todo sentimiento que pude haber albergado para contigo. Deberías sentirte agradecido de que no te guarde ningún rencor — formuló la kunoichi.

Ahora a Sasuke el karma regresaba a morderle en el trasero. Hoy más que nunca se arrepentía de todos sus actos; había destruido toda posibilidad de estar a lado de Sakura desde hace años. Si tan sólo se hubiese quedado aquel día que la kunoichi le suplicó, las cosas serían muy diferentes hoy día. Ahora ya no tenía motivos para quedarse en la aldea, pero tampoco quería destruir al amado de aquella hermosa pelirrosa; ni mucho menos hacer que ella le odie. Simplemente desaparecería de Konoha y moriría en su soledad; aquello era lo único que merecía. Después de todo, el daño que provocó con sus actos del pasado era irreparable. Desgraciadamente las consecuencias llegaban, aunque el perdón de sus amigos tuviese. Ya nada tenía sentido para él.

— Lo sé; me comporté como un imbécil y ahora lo estoy pagando — susurró con aflicción Sasuke — Lamento todo lo que dije, Sakura. No volveré a aparecer en tu vida; lo prometo.

Sasuke hizo un ademán de retirarse, pero Sakura lo tomó de su único brazo y le impidió su huida; por lo que el Uchiha se volvió a la kunoichi y clavó su mirada en ésta, esperando la explicación del porque de su retención.

— Antes de que te vayas, quiero que me respondas una pregunta. Pero quiero que me contestes con absoluta sinceridad; y después te dejaré ir — pronunció calmada la ninja médico. Sasuke no respondió, pero le hizo saber a Sakura que le escuchaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? — inquirió después de algunos segundos de tortuoso silencio. Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire y la exhaló audiblemente.

¿Me amas?

De todas las preguntas, aquella era la que menos esperaba el azabache; simplemente se quedó pasmado ante esa interrogante. Pero recompuso su estoica faz y se mantuvo en un inquisidor mutismo. Tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ¿tenía algún mérito el contestarla? Nada cambiaría el hecho de que todo se fue al demonio. Pero aún así, decidió darle su réplica.

— Nunca dejé de hacerlo — aquello le hizo ensanchar los ojos a la kunoichi; ya que jamás se imaginó una respuesta de esa índole.

— ...¿Q-quieres decir que tú...? — titubeó la pelirrosa, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. El moreno asintió.

— Sí; pero eso ya no significa nada.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se reacomodó su poncho, dispuesto a retirarse de aquel balcón y de Konoha. Pero sobretodo, quería desaparecer de la vida de la mujer que amaba y que nunca más tendría. No obstante, antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar impulso, Sakura lo volteó bruscamente e hizo algo que dejaría conmocionado e impactado al azabache.

Sakura lo besó.

Lo besó con necesidad, con intensidad, con profundidad; pero sobretodo, lo besó con amor. Sasuke quería separarle, quería decirle que lo que hacían estaba mal; pues después de todo, ella salía con Naruto; estaba comprometida con el y estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Y obviamente, Sasuke no era un hijo de puta que andaría besando a la novia de su amigo. Pero para su desgracia, aquella kunoichi de cabello de chicle era su debilidad; por lo que se rindió a su deseo y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, enredando su único brazo en su cintura y dejándose llevar por su instinto.

Haciendo gala de su fuerza y habilidad, Sasuke tomó aquel perfecto trasero de burbuja de la chica de hebras exóticas y la levantó de un solo tirón; donde la Haruno enredó sus piernas en sus caderas y sus brazos en su cuello, profundizando el beso que compartía con aquel hombre que alguna vez amó con todo su ser, incluso usando su lengua para bregar contra la de él. Pronto se hallaron en la cama de la médico, con Sasuke sobre ella, aún besando con intensidad aquellos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo había soñado con saborear. Sakura trató de arrebatarle la vestimenta a Sasuke, pero éste la detuvo con su única mano, extrañando a la pelirrosa.

— Espera un momento, Sakura — dijo el moreno, tratando de separarse de la mencionada. Mas ésta hizo caso omiso de su petición y volvió a atrapar sus labios — Sakura — la chica resopló molesta y lo fulminó con sus esmeraldas.

— ¿Ahora que?

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — cuestionó el Uchiha. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces; ¿de verdad tenía que explicárselo todo al denso moreno?

— ¿No es obvio? — replicó con firmeza la kunoichi; pero al azabache aún no le convencía del todo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Naruto? — interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué con él? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? — Sasuke se comenzó a impacientar. Ahora era él el que no comprendía si Sakura se hacía la idiota.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, Sakura — aludió con voz grave y afilada, dando por entendido que no estaba para juegos — Se supone que estás comprometida con él y estás esperando un hijo suyo — la kunoichi finalmente lo entendió; por lo que sonrió inocentemente. Algo que realmente irritó al moreno — Sakura.

— ¡Oh, eso! — replicó con indiferencia — Nada de lo que dije es cierto — Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, clavando sus obsidianas en los esmeraldas de la chica.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — demandó.

— Yo inventé todo eso — afirmó la chica — Nunca tuve una relación con Naruto. Él es un buen amigo mío, casi como mi hermano; pero nada más. Jamás tuve algo con él. De hecho, Naruto ahora está casado con Hinata — aludió la pelirrosa — Yo inventé todo lo de nuestra relación — Sasuke se quedó pasmado ante la detallada explicación de la Haruno; literalmente, no tenía palabras para reaccionar ante ello.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó en un susurró. Sakura suavizó su gesto y le acarició las mejillas, soltando además una risilla.

— Porque quería que volvieras a casa, tonto.

Sasuke sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima y que sus músculos se relajaban en el proceso. Realmente se sentía aliviado de que el Usuratonkachi no tuviese nada que ver con su querida pelirrosa. Pero aquello no quería decir que no hubiese salido con algún otro hombre y no hubiese tenido sexo ocasional con otros. De cualquier manera, al menos le aliviaba un poco que Naruto no fuera nada de ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez la kunoichi había interceptado la carta que envió a su amigo y la supuesta relación entre ambos sólo fue una farsa de la Haruno. No obstante, quería salir de dudas y debía escucharlo de los labios de Sakura.

— Entonces...tu y Naruto no — la pelirrosa negó divertida, deleitándose con la reacción del hombre que amaba — Pero...la carta...

— Yo fui quien alteró esa carta; Naruto nunca se enteró de ello — explicó con cinismo la chica — Lo hice para que volvieras a Konoha; para que volvieras a mis brazos.

Sasuke sintió mayor alivio; pero entonces también sintió enojo. Enojo porque todas esas noches sin dormir, donde se imaginaba a la pelirrosa siendo penetrada por Naruto y éste lamiendo, acariciando y besando su cuerpo, junto con las penetraciones en su vagina y que eyaculaba dentro de ella, habían sido su tormento. Todas habían sido simples conjeturas de él. Todas esas tortuosas noches donde él agonizaba internamente ante la tortura de imaginarse a Sakura gemir el nombre de Naruto. Todo era una maldita farsa.

Sasuke nuevamente sintió como el enojo le inundaba su cuerpo; pero éste lejos de ser ira u odio contra la chica, era completamente diferente. Un sentimiento que hacía años no sentía, cada vez que Sakura le prestaba atención a otro que no fuera él.

 _ **Celos**_.

Sakura se percató del cambio de humor de Sasuke, donde incluso éste activó su Mangekyō Sharingan y con un sólo movimiento, atrapó ambos brazos de la kunoichi; sometiéndola a su voluntad. La Haruno se sorprendió por la reacción del Uchiha, sintiéndose intimidada por aquellos increíblemente poderosos ojos; pero después sonrió traviesa cuando pudo leer los celos en la mirada.

— Pues tu estúpido plan funcionó, Sakura — espetó molesto el moreno — Volví a Konoha porque no quería creer que realmente estabas con el idiota del Usuratonkachi — Sakura sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? ¿Será que acaso estás enojado? — inquirió divertida la kunoichi.

— Oh, créeme; estoy muy enojado. Te has portado muy mal, Sakura — masculló con notorio enfado el azabache, haciendo que la aludida ensanchara su sonrisa.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? — Sasuke sonrió con maldad y clavó su mirada sobre la Haruno.

— Me lo cobraré contigo — afirmó. La pelirrosa le siguió el juego, queriendo ver hasta dónde llegaba el Uchiha.

— ¿Y...de qué modo lo harás? — preguntó con inocencia.

— Así

Sasuke la besó con vehemencia y posesividad, queriéndole dejarle en claro que él era el único que debía estar con ella; y el único que tenía derecho sobre ella. Sakura se estremeció al sentir lo demandante de aquel beso, pues estaba cargado de dominio y de deseo; era como si Sasuke la marcara con aquel simple gesto. La Haruno apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo, pero eventualmente comenzó a, literalmente, arrancarle la ropa al Uchiha y a recorrer con sus manos el trabajado torso de éste, maravillándose por la increíble figura de dios griego que su amado poseía. El moreno no se quedó atrás y pronto despojó a la médico de sus prendas, dejándola tal y como Dios la había traído al mundo.

El azabache de inmediato atrapó su seno derecho con su boca y comenzó a succionar con vehemencia aquel pequeño pezón de la pelirrosa, arrancándole fuertes gemidos cuando él usó su boca para estirarlo lo más que podía y lo soltaba para que rebotara contra su pecho y se agitara unos segundos como gelatina; divirtiéndole en el proceso y volviendo a realizar la misma hazaña. Entretanto, su única mano amasaba firmemente el seno opuesto, estrujándolo, pellizcando el pezón y masajeándolo en círculos.

Sakura por su parte, arañaba la espalda de aquel apuesto pelinegro con sus uñas, dejando su espalda como un mapa de tantos rasguños que le proporcionaba; logrando que el Uchiha suspirara complacido. Incluso se atrevió a morderle un poco sus hombros, dejándole huellas de su presencia tal y como él lo había hecho en su momento sobre su piel; con la única diferencia que para el día de mañana los chupetones de Sasuke serían demasiado notorios.

Tras haberse entretenido un buen período temporal, el azabache decidió continuar con el acto; pero ya estaba ansioso por tomar a aquella pelirrosa. Con gran habilidad, Sasuke separó ambas piernas de la kunoichi y se posicionó entre ellas; para acto seguido, dirigir su enorme pene a sus labios vaginales; frotándose unos segundos contra aquellos húmedos pliegues y haciendo gemir cada vez más fuerte a la chica de orbes esmeralda. Al cabo de un tiempo, el evento final era inminente; así que se preparó para hacerla suya.

— Ahora vas a saber a quien le perteneces, Sakura Haruno — sentenció el Uchiha, enterrándose de una sola estocada hasta el fondo.

Sakura sintió un agudo dolor en su entrepierna; producto de haber perdido su virginidad con el hombre que siempre había amado. Era una suerte que en su carácter como kunoichi, había sido entrenada para tolerar el dolor; o de lo contrario, estaría lagrimeando por el desgarre de su himen. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos notoriamente sorprendido, ya que de todos los escenarios posibles, nunca se habría imaginado que Sakura aún preservara su castidad. Entretanto, la médico no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

— Ay, por Dios; aún eras virgen — musitó anonadado el moreno.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo era, imbécil! — bramó irritada la Haruno; pero lejos de molestarse, Sasuke sonrió con infinita soberbia. Se sentía dichoso por ser el primero en poseer a aquella diosa.

— No sabes lo feliz que estoy por eso. Así sólo serás mía.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar ante aquel comentario tan egocéntrico, Sasuke atrapó sus labios y de inmediato empezó a bombear con un ritmo marcado y con una profundidad total; incluso llegó a palpar el cérvix con su ancho glande, haciendo que Sakura ahogara un gemido en su boca y que ésta se prendiera de él como una lapa; enredando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del moreno y sus brazos en su cuello. Con aquella llave, la kunoichi logró que la penetración fuera constantemente profunda y que pudiese sentir el colosal pene de veinticinco centímetros de su amado. No entendía cómo semejante monstruo cabía dentro de ella; pero lo que sí sabía era que le encantaba.

Sasuke continuó acometiendo contra su vagina con ímpetu, percibiendo como las empapadas, cálidas y apretadas paredes vaginales le daban un masaje a todo su ancho tronco y lo lubricaban enteramente; cosa que facilitó la penetración y que le permitían llegar hasta el fondo de su vagina. Sakura apenas y se mantenía perceptible de sus alrededores, dado que el enorme pene del príncipe Uchiha le estaba volviendo loca y le nublaba la mente. Lo único que verdaderamente percibía era el cómo aquella cabeza de su miembro besaba la entrada de su útero y cómo sus testículos chocaban contra sus nalgas, elevando constantemente su gozo y que de su garganta salieran en gritos de deleite el nombre de su querido Sasuke-kun; el cual con tan sólo escuchar su propio nombre entre aquellos gemidos tan eróticos le incrementaban su propio libido.

La constante estimulación logró su cometido y el orgasmo de Sakura poco a poco se acercaba, sintiendo cómo una corriente de calor la recorría desde la cabeza y se instalaba en su entrepierna. La kunoichi entonces explotó en un potente clímax, apretando con sus paredes vaginales el monstruoso pene del Uchiha y gritando con todos sus pulmones su nombre. Y cuando el aludido percibió la constricción de su falo entre aquella cueva, rugió estruendosamente y llegó a su propio orgasmo. Sasuke comenzó a eyacular dentro de su vagina, lanzando los disparos de semen que inundaban el interior de su útero; mientras que Sakura gemía al sentir cada chorro de aquel espeso, viscoso y caliente esperma.

Tras unos largos segundos de constantes disparos de semen del pene de su amado, finalmente Sasuke se desplomó sobre de ella; colocando su rostro a un costado del suyo y reacompasando su fluctuante respiración. Sakura le acariciaba con infinito amor sus cabellos y le daba suaves besos en sus hombros y su mejilla, queriendo transmitir todo su cariño a través de esos mimos. Sasuke salió de su interior y al hacerlo, su semen escurrió de su vagina como un grueso torrente; manchando aquellas pulcras sábanas de su cama. Y pensar que recién aquel día las había cambiado. Igualmente, aquello era lo que menos le preocupaba; se sentía feliz de haber hecho el amor por primera vez con el chico que ha amado desde la niñez.

— Te amo — susurró la kunoichi con la mirada cargada de amor. Sasuke sonrió y le plantó un beso; que a comparación de los anteriores, era suave y tierno.

— Lo sé — replicó con la voz ronca.

Sakura se recostó boca abajo sobre la almohada y trató de conciliar el sueño. Pero apenas pasaron unos segundos, la chica abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió como Sasuke se posicionaba encima de ella y descendía poco a poco entre besos hacia su respingón trasero, el cual amasó con su mano y posteriormente expuso su rosado ano con gran habilidad. Mas aquello no fue nada en comparación cuando sintió como el Uchiha enterraba su rostro entre sus nalgas y movía su rostro como péndulo.

— ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Sasuke-kun?! — inquirió nerviosa la Haruno. Pero Sasuke no respondió y simplemente se dedicó a frotar su rostro en su trasero. Y lo que más le impactó fue cuando sintió como la boca de Sasuke inició a succionar su esfínter anal y su lengua se adentraba para lamer y contornear el tejido mucoso — ¡Kyaaa; no, detente!

El Uchiha ignoró la súplica de Sakura y simplemente devoró su ano; haciendo que la mencionada se retorciera tanto de la vergüenza como del placer. Y es que Sasuke hacía maravillas con su boca y lengua. Sabrá Dios de donde aprendió semejantes obscenidades. Repentinamente, el Uchiha se detuvo y se subió encima de la chica, dejando su pene entre sus nalgas y frotándose contra aquel precioso y suave trasero, donde ambos gimieron por la erótica sensación. Y entonces, Sasuke posicionó su gigantesco glande contra aquel asterisco color salmón y poco a poco se fue adentrando en el interior del ano de Sakura; a la cual se le nubló completamente la mente y sólo sentía cómo aquel monstruo de pene se adentraba hasta que la cabeza del mismo palpaba su intestino.

Sasuke gruñó cuando aquellas paredes lo apretaron tan deliciosamente; y sin poder contenerse, comenzó el bombeo en el ano de Sakura; donde la chica de cabello de chicle ya ni podía gemir y simplemente se limitaba a pujar de la terrible excitación que percibía cuando su útero era estimulado a través de su cavidad rectal. Entretanto, la otra mano de Sasuke se dirigió a su vagina y descubrió con maestría su clítoris, al cual atrapó entre sus dedos corazón y pulgar; masturbándolo y dándole un masaje entre ambos. Durante los próximos minutos, los pujidos de placer de la Haruno y los gruñidos roncos del Uchiha era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquella habitación; además de los testículos de éste último que colisionaban constantemente contra el trasero de burbuja de Sakura. Realmente era una suerte que la lluvia trajo consigo una estruendosa tormenta eléctrica; o de lo contrario, los sonidos indecentes de ambos habrían sido escuchados por cualquier transeúnte.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Sakura, aunque sin salir de su ano; donde ambos quedaron de lado y continuaron su danza erótica. Pero en un acto de perversión absoluta, Sasuke pasó su cabeza por debajo del delgado brazo de Sakura y atrapó su seno derecho con su boca, volviendo a amamantarse del mismo; mientras su mano aún masturbaba su clítoris y su pene arremetía contra su ano.

Toda esa combinación de estímulos, eventualmente abrumó el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y la chica soltó un fuerte grito de éxtasis con todos sus pulmones, llegando al tan anhelado orgasmo; donde contrajo su ano con tanta vehemencia que igualmente Sasuke rugió estruendosamente y eyaculó dentro de su recto. El semen del moreno igualmente se atiborró dentro de su ano y llegó hasta su intestino; haciéndole gemir constantemente al sentir cada disparo de esperma.

Tras finamente vaciar sus testículos dentro de la cavidad rectal de Sakura, Sasuke sacó su enorme pene de su ano y su semen se escurrió como una cascada a través de su esfínter, dejando una larga mancha de aquel blanquecino líquido en las sábanas. Sakura tenía su mirada perdida en la nada; consecuencia del potente orgasmo que tuvo a causa del sexo anal que compartió con el azabache. La kunoichi una vez más se recostó boca abajo, tratando de conciliar el sueño; pero abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando Sasuke le besaba eróticamente el cuello y le apretaba uno de sus senos con sus manos. Cuando la pelirrosa se volvió para encararlo, los labios de su amado se sellaron con los de ella, hasta que sus cuerpos les demandaron oxígeno.

— Espero que no tengas mucho sueño, Sakura — ronroneó muy cerca de su rostro y con una sonrisa torcida — Porque no vas a dormir nada esta noche.

La Haruno abrió los ojos hasta que casi se salen de sus cuencas. Pero cuando quiso repelar, Sasuke una vez más se enterró dentro de su vagina; comenzando a embestir con ímpetu y fundiéndose en un beso pasional y demandante.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se despertó con pesadez y se frotó con su mano los ojos, en un intento de despabilarse. Apenas y había dormido una cuántas horas, pero al ver el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa sobre su torso le hizo sonreír feliz. Feliz porque la kunoichi realmente no estaba con su amigo pelirrubio y por haber sido él el que tomara la preciada virginidad de la médico. El moreno le acarició suavemente la espalda y la estrechó contra sí mismo; pero aquello hizo que la Haruno se despertara y que clavara su mirada en sus obsidianas.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun — susurró amorosamente la chica; sonriéndole hermosamente al Uchiha.

— Hmp; buenos días — replicó con serenidad. Sakura se estiró hasta alcanzar su rostro y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

— Sakura — le llamó el moreno algunos segundos después de que separaron sus bocas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Me amas? — preguntó el azabache.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos en silencio y se dedicó a analizar aquellas profundas obsidianas que nunca fallaban en fascinarle. La kunoichi le acarició el rostro con ambas manos y después le sonrió; dándole un pequeño beso de pico en los labios y soltando una risilla.

— Nunca dejé de hacerlo — le respondió; tal y como lo había hecho Sasuke. El aludido le devolvió el gesto y unió una vez más sus bocas en un amoroso beso.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a hacer el amor; locamente enamorados el uno del otro.

.

* * *

.

Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno volvían a su hogar, después de haber pasado algunos días fuera de Konoha. Le habían dejado un recado a su hija con respecto a su expedición a Suna; únicamente avisándole que llegarían un par de semanas después. Pero el matrimonio Haruno decidió volver antes, a causa del avistamiento de una fuerte tormenta de arena que impediría toda clase de actividades en la zona. Finalmente, abrieron la puerta de su hogar y se adentraron al interior. Mebuki llamó a su hija, sabiendo que aquel día lo tenía libre y que muy probablemente no se le había asignado alguna misión; pero ambos se sorprendieron al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la medic-nin, pensando en un principio que no se hallaba. Mas el abrigo de la Haruno menor estaba colgado en el perchero, lo que atestiguaba su presencia en el hogar.

— Iré a buscarla — anunció Kizashi, subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su hija; a lo que su esposa asintió.

El hombre con peinado de flor de cerezo se encaminó en dirección a la habitación de Sakura y vio la puerta entreabierta, imaginándose que ésta estaba ocupada con alguna clase de papeleo del hospital u organizando sus cosas para una misión; por lo que decidió que podía ingresar a la recámara de su hija sin irrumpir su privacidad. Pero cuando empujó levemente la puerta, se quedó pasmado ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban: Sakura, _**Su Pequeña Flor de Cerezo**_ ,estaba debajo del cuerpo del Uchiha, gimiendo su nombre; mientras éste la penetraba. Por supuesto, las sábanas cubrían toda la acción; mas el impacto no fue menor cuando escuchó cómo con un gruñido el azabache eyaculó dentro de Sakura, la cual gritó su nombre y se retorció de éxtasis.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?! — bramó el patriarca Haruno, haciendo que ambos se separaran de golpe y se quedaran helados.

— ¡¿Papá?! — exclamó con nerviosismo Sakura, sintiendo cómo su corazón galopaba contra su caja torácica.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! ¡¿qué significa todo esto?! — demandó el padre de la kunoichi. La pelirrosa sólo balbuceaba; después de todo ¿cómo explicabas que estabas teniendo sexo con el chico que tanto te gusta y en la casa de tus padres? Sasuke por su parte sonrió nervioso cuando sintió la fulminante mirada de su "suegro".

" _Ésto se va a poner feo"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Y desde aquel día, Sakura ya no vivía con sus padres; y se mudó al departamento de Sasuke.

.

.

 **...**

 **Bienvenidos sean todos a mi colección personal de One Shots.**

 **En ésta sección publicaré todas aquellas creaciones de mis ratos de ocio y que me sirvan de "tiempo libre".**

 **Las parejas expuestas en éste segmento serán variables. Pero lo que sí _NUNCA_ habrá serán parejas que involucren a Sakura; con la única excepción del SasuSaku, la cual es mi OTP por excelencia y mi shipping favorito.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero hacer hincapié a que _NO SOY_ fan del NaruSaku (pese a la alusión que hice en el capítulo), ya que en realidad no soporto ver a Sakura con otro que no sea Sasuke (nada personal, respetables fans NaruSakus).**

 **Con ésto no quiero decir que tengo algo en contra de aquel shipping o de los que involucran a Sakura. Simplemente a mí me hacen sentirme físicamente enferma y me provocan cáncer. Pero respeto a los fans de dichas parejas y sus respectivos fandoms. Igualmente me disculpo si esperaban (Inserte personaje de Naruto)-Saku; pero yo soy una SasuSaku a morir y no tolero ver a mi amada Sakura-chan con otro hombre. Para mí, Sakura _ES_ de Sasuke y punto final.**

 **De igual manera, la categoría de ésta sección será M, pese a que no todos los One Shots que publicaré necesariamente involucrarán temáticas de adultos. Yo les haré saber al principio si pertenece o no a la categoría, así como las respectivas advertencias de contenido.  
**

 **Finalmente, no puedo prometer cuándo actualice éste segmento, por lo que les suplico su paciencia.**

 **Aclarado eso, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer éste One Shot y nos estamos viendo.**

 **P.D: Para aquellos que están leyendo mi fic principal, desafortunadamente la continuación tardará un poco más; ya que actualmente estoy reeditando los capítulos anteriores y corrigiendo los errores gramaticales, ortográficos y de escritura del mismo. Espero a más tardar en quince días tenga lista la continuación.**


	2. Mi pequeña Hermana

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Advertencias:** Sexo Descrito. Lenguaje altisonante. Incesto.

.

* * *

.

 **Mi pequeña Hermana**

Viernes en la tarde. Sasuke volvía de la universidad, después de una larga jornada en aquella prisión; donde supuestamente, se preparaba para los desafíos del futuro.

Por supuesto, hoy se dirigía a casa de sus padres. No porque viviera con ellos, sino porque los mismos saldrían aquel día. Y él como buen hermano mayor, debía de cuidar de la princesa de la familia. Su pequeña y adorada hermanita, Sakura Uchiha.

Desde hace dos años, después de su graduación del medio superior*, Sasuke ya vivía por su cuenta. Lógicamente, fue una decisión bastante controversial que había tomado. Ya que su madre, así como su hermosa hermanita, se rehusaban a dejarlo ir. Y de hecho, en aquel entonces, únicamente había contado con el apoyo de su padre; Fugaku Uchiha. Su madre, Mebuki Haruno*; actualmente Uchiha, estaba reticente a dejar ir a su querido hijo. Y ni qué decir de la pequeña Sakura Uchiha, actualmente de quince años; quien al haber sido siempre muy apegada a él, se la había pasado deprimida durante semanas.

 _ **Sakura Uchiha**_

Era el tesoro de la familia. Una niña tan energética y adorable; aunque igualmente tenía sus momentos, donde sacaba a relucir la fiereza interior. No obstante, por lo regular era cariñosa y linda. A veces era una _**Molestia**_ , pero así eran las mujeres Uchiha; y Sasuke no lo tendría de otro modo. _**Amaba**_ a las mujeres Uchiha. Su madre y su hermanita eran las mujeres de su vida.

Finalmente, llegó frente a la mansión Uchiha, y estacionó su _**Corvette C7 Z06**_ junto al _**Ford GT**_ de su padre; e inmediatamente se bajó del vehículo. Para ser recibido por uno de los tantos hombres de su padre; con una reverencia.

— Bienvenido sea, joven Sasuke — le saludó con todo respeto el hombre, que estaba fuertemente armado. El pelinegro simplemente asintió y se encaminó al interior de la mansión Uchiha; donde los dos guardias abrieron el lujoso portal, para que Sasuke ingresara a la millonaria residencia.

No era ninguna sorpresa el que la familia Uchiha fueran magnates. Ya que al ser la mafia más poderosa de todo el mundo, tenían el mundo bajo sus pies. Todo el mundo les conocían; tanto en el mundo superficial, como en el bajo mundo. Y cómo no conocerles. Eran tan poderosos, que ninguna organización; sea gubernamental o terrorista, eran tan osados de enfrentarles.

Finalmente, Sasuke ingresó a la residencia; donde fue recibido por su mayordomo, quien hizo otra respetuosa reverencia. Bajando las escaleras, divisó a sus padres; quienes estaban elegantemente vestidos. Seguramente tendrían una junta importante.

— Padre — reverenció Sasuke, saludando a su padre.

— Al fin llegas, Sasuke — pronunció con su voz templada Fugaku, mientras Mebuki le sonreía al Uchiha menor.

— ¡Sasu-chan, mi amor! — Mebuki se le abalanzó y lo abrazó; además de llenarle de besos por todo el rostro.

— Tsk. Mamá, ya no soy un bebé para que me llames así — rebatió Sasuke, con algo de molestia.

— ¡Claro que eres mi bebé! ¡No porque tengas veinte años significa que dejas de ser mi hijo! — repeló Mebuki, aún atosigándolo con mimos.

Aquella era una escena bastante común en la familia Uchiha. Pues Mebuki era increíblemente empalagosa. Aunque realmente, Sasuke la amaba de todos modos. Era imposible no amar a la matriarca Uchiha; pues era de un corazón puro y amoroso. Aunque si estaba de malas, ni el mismísimo Lucifer en persona se asemejaba a su fiereza. Característica que por infortunio, su adorada hermanita había heredado.

— ¡Esta bien; está bien! Yo también te quiero — musitó Sasuke, en un ademán de zafarse de su madre; aunque lo más delicado que podía.

— Ya basta, Mebuki. Sasuke tiene razón; ya no tiene cinco años. Algún día tendrá una mujer y se ca... — Fugaku detuvo su discurso al ver la heladora y fulminante mirada de su adorada esposa. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Mebuki sería el holocausto.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo, querido — sentenció la Uchiha, con su voz más tétrica que tenía. Aquella que intimidaría al ser más temible del universo — Ninguna lagartona me va a robar a mi Sasu-chan.

Fugaku prefirió no rebatir el argumento de su esposa. Valoraba bastante su vida; como para enfrentarse a una iracunda Mebuki. Curioso de su parte, siendo él un veterano de guerra. Fugaku había luchado al lado de su amigo y rival, Minato Namikaze; alias el Usuratonkachi, en las peores guerras. Había sobrevivido a torturas inhumanas, y a las peores masacres. Prueba de ello, eran las miles de cicatrices en su cuerpo; así como su pierna prostética. Y ni así se atrevía a confrontar a su enojada mujer. Bien decía el dicho "Más vale decir: Aquí corrió; que aquí murió".

— No entiendo por qué me tengo que quedar aquí — espetó Sasuke — No soy un niñero. Además hay suficientes guardias en la casa ¿No lo creen? — recalcó Sasuke. Aunque la realidad, es que a él le _**encantaba cuidar**_ de su hermanita. Simplemente tenía una reputación de "Chico Malo" que resguardar.

— Sakura insistió en que tú vinieras a cuidarla, Sasuke. Así que no es negociable — dictaminó Fugaku. El Uchiha menor chasqueó la lengua; pues tenía que mantener su acto.

— Como sea — musitó Sasuke — ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ustedes?

— Tenemos una junta con los Uzumaki. Parece que nos va a llegar el nuevo cargamento de armas nucleares y antimateria para el fin de semana. Tenemos que poner todo en regla.

— Ya veo — replicó el pelinegro calmadamente.

Fugaku y Mebuki se encaminaron a la salida de su mansión; donde a las afueras les esperaba la elegante limosina. El chofer de la misma les abrió la puerta a ambos. Sin embargo, Mebuki se quiso despedir de su querido hijo; antes de abordar.

— Se cuidan, cariño — Mebuki plantó otro beso en la mejilla de Sasuke; para después darle un abrazo fuerte, y finalmente separarse de él — Nos vemos pasado mañana. ¡Que tengan una buena noche! — expresó la señora Uchiha; antes de finalmente abordar la limosina. Sasuke sonrió malicioso cuando el elegante vehículo pasó aquel enorme portal, y desapareció en la avenida.

— Oh. Claro que tendremos una buena noche; madre — susurró con voz grave; ansioso de "cuidar" de su pequeña hermana.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se encontraba frente a un enorme espejo; dándose los últimos retoques de maquillaje en su hermoso rostro, así como colocándose su labial sabor cereza que era el favorito de _**él**_. Quería lucir preciosa para su querido hermano; y que él cayera rendido a sus encantos. Aún tenía puesto su uniforme escolar; porque sabía que a su amado hermano le encantaba verla como una inocente colegiala.

Cada que su querido hermano iba a "cuidarla", su corazón se aceleraba y galopaba contra su pecho. Y es que no era para menos. Ya que Sasuke era increíblemente guapo y masculino; sin perder su toque de adonis. Y ni ella se podía resistir a su apuesto hermano mayor.

Y ahora que tendrían al menos un par de noches para ellos solos, la emocionaba en sobremanera; ya que podría pasar todo el tiempo con el hombre que le robó su corazón. Sí. Porque Sakura estaba oficialmente enamorada de su querido Sasuke-kun. A ella no le importaba lo que la sociedad tenía que decir en torno a las relaciones incestuosas; porque ella era la mujer más feliz, al tener al hombre de sus sueños.

De repente, sintió como unos brazos se enredaron en su cintura; y cómo un poderoso pecho se pegaba a su cuerpo. De inmediato, reconoció aquella fragancia tan peculiar: Su querido hermano, Sasuke Uchiha. Inadvertidamente, Sasuke plantó un beso en sus labios; el cual ella correspondió gustosa.

— Sasuke-kun — susurró Sakura, con su dulce voz.

— ¿Me extrañaste, Cerezo? — preguntó con la voz ronca, pero cálida.

— Mucho. No sabes cuanto — replicó la chica en un susurro; acurrucándose contra su pecho, al darse la vuelta.

Sasuke la recibió en sus brazos, apretando contra sí el pequeño, pero hermoso cuerpo de su hermanita; de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado. Ésta vez, Sakura tomó la iniciativa de reclamar aquellos ligeramente ásperos labios. Ante lo cual, el azabache gustosamente correspondió; enredando sus poderosos brazos alrededor de la diminuta cintura de su hermanita.

Aquellos dulces labios, eran la perdición de Sasuke. Desde la primera vez que los probó, se adiccionó a ellos. Desafortunadamente, él no había sido el primer beso de su hermana; aquel honor le había tocado al imbécil de Sasori. A aquel bastardo que Sasuke detestó durante años. Afortunadamente, de Sasori pronto se podía hablar en tiempo pretérito; dado que los hombres de Sasuke lo "desaparecerían" en el transcurso del fin de semana. Por otro lado, Sasuke fue dichoso de ser la primera vez de Sakura. El primer y único hombre que le ha hecho el amor; así como el único que lo haría. Porque desde que él reclamó los labios de su hermanita, desde ése momento ella se convirtió en su mujer; así como él ahora era el hombre de ella.

— Dios... Cómo extrañaba tus labios — susurró Sasuke — No sabes cómo sufro al tenerte lejos, Sakura.

— Yo también siempre ansío tus labios, tus caricias; y el cómo me haces el amor — respondió Sakura. Sasuke entretanto, se encontraba acariciando aquel largo cabello rosado de su hermana; el cual le caía en una cascada hasta la cintura.

— ¿Volviste a ver a ése imbécil? — cuestionó Sasuke, ligeramente irritado. Sakura suspiró, puesto que sabía a dónde se encaminaba la conversación.

— Sasuke-kun. Ya te dije que Sasori y yo no somos nada. El "beso" que nos dimos fue durante un juego. Éso no cuenta — esclareció Sakura, con su ceño fruncido y sus esmeraldas clavadas en las obsidianas de su amado.

— Hmp, pues aún así fue un beso — siseó el Uchiha mayor — Cuando lo vuelva a ver, lo voy a llenar de plomo* — sentenció el moreno; pero Sakura lo fulminó con su mirada, haciendo que Sasuke tuviera que desviar la suya.

— No empieces, Sasuke — la carencia del "kun" indicaba que Sakura se estaba empezando a molestar — Sasori es un amigo mío; y no quiero que andes matando gente por doquier.

— Entonces no quiero verte cerca de él — pronunció igualmente molesto — Tú eres mía. No me gusta que le hables a ningún otro hombre; que no sea yo o papá.

Sakura afiló su mirada ante aquellas palabras. Sabía que su hermano era increíblemente celoso y posesivo. Y aunque a ella le encantaba que fuera tan sobreprotector con ella, a veces la atosigaba. La última vez mandó a golpear a un pobre chico que la invitó al cine; a pesar de que había sido una salida grupal.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mí? — interrogó molesta Sakura; quien se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en la de su hombre.

— En ti sí confío. En quien no confío es en el imbécil de Sasori — endilgó el moreno.

— Bien; ya basta de eso, Sasuke. Tú has tenido muchas mujeres antes que yo. Y no sólo te besaste con ellas; sino que te acostabas con cada una de ellas. Al menos tú tienes mi primera vez. En cambio, yo no fui la tuya — rebatió Sakura, con un golpe bajo. Sasuke resopló y endureció su mirada; para después apretar sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su hermanita.

— Tú mas que nadie, sabes bien el por qué hice todo eso. Me dolía verte salir con otros chicos. Especialmente cuando te hiciste novia del cadáver ése — masculló el moreno; sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía de tan sólo pensar en _**ése**_ idiota. Uno más de los que irían a "desaparecer" aquel mismo fin de semana. Y lo haría con _**bastante dolor**_.

— Sai. Su nombre es Sai — susurró Sakura, anunciando lo obvio; o mejor dicho, lo innecesario.

— ¡Me importa un carajo cómo se llame! ¡No tienes idea de cómo sufría al verte besarte con ése imbécil! — vociferó iracundo el Uchiha.

— ¡¿Y tú crees que a mí no me dolía el verte con otras mujeres?! — exclamó alterada la pelirrosa; sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos — ¡Además, no puedes comparar a una tierna relación, que no pasó a más allá de simples y castos besos, a tus noches de pecaminosa lujuria con cuanta mujer se te cruzara en la mirada! ¡Y aún así, yo no te reclamo!

A Sakura se le quebró la voz cuando terminó su recriminación; y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus hermosos fanales. Sasuke se sintió el hombre más imbécil sobre la faz de la Tierra; y le provocó una punzada en el pecho al ver llorar a la mujer que ama. Sasuke la abrazó contra sí mismo; mientras ocasionalmente depositaba algunos dulces besos sobre aquellos labios, que se habían convertido en su perdición.

— Perdóname, Sakura. Sé que te lastimé con todo éso. Me llenaba de rabia al verte con otro hombre que no fuera yo. Pero ninguna zorra con la que me llegué a acostar, se compara contigo. Yo te amo, Sakura. Eres la única con la que he hecho el amor. Las otras sólo fueron revolcadas y sexo; pero tú eres a la única que he amado a través de caricias. Tal vez no fuiste mi primera vez, Sakura; pero eres la primera y la única que tiene mi corazón y mi alma.

Sakura se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su querido hermano; y las lágrimas se incrementaban en sus mejillas. Pero ésta vez, fueron de felicidad y alegría. Sasuke la amaba; tanto con ella lo amaba a él.

De hecho, Sakura siempre se había sentido atraída por su hermano mayor, Sasuke. Pero sabía que lo que sentía por su querido hermano, no era bien visto; y era tachado de algo sucio. Misma razón por la cual ella empezó a salir con chicos; en un fútil intento de olvidarse de lo que sentía por Sasuke. Aunque para su desgracia, cada vez que se besaba con su ahora ex-novio Sai, siempre pensaba en su amado hermano. No obstante, la mayor tortura para Sakura, era el ver cómo su hermano se encerraba en su habitación; a tener sexo con cualquier par de senos que se le cruzaba por el frente.

Lo único que Sakura podía hacer en las noches, era llorar en silencio. Sentía cómo a cada minuto que pasaba, su corazón se desgarraba, con tan sólo imaginarse a su querido hermano teniendo sexo con múltiples mujeres; a las cuales trataba como basura. Y no fue hasta que un día, Sasuke tuvo el atrevimiento de robarle un beso a ella. Y entre lágrimas y caricias, ambos se confesaron su amor por el otro. Apenas unos meses habían pasado, desde que se besaron, e hicieron el amor por primera vez; o al menos en el caso de Sakura. Ya que Sasuke tenía una amplia experiencia en el área sexual; a comparación de la ojiesmeralda, quien jamás en su vida había tenido sexo.

No obstante, aquel día fue el momento más hermoso de la vida de Sakura. El haberle entregado su virginidad a Sasuke fue lo más hermoso que le pudo haber pasado; y en definitiva, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Lo amaba tanto; y había soñado, literalmente, el momento en que Sasuke le hacía el amor. Siempre había soñado el momento en que Sasuke la amaría no como a una hermana; sino como a una mujer.

El caso fue el mismo para Sasuke, quien por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado el hacer el amor con una persona. Ya que regularmente, él trataba a todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba, como a unas vulgares putas. Era demasiado tosco y violento. No le importaba incluso llegar a lastimarlas. En una ocasión de hecho, prácticamente violó a una chica; Tayuya, si no mal recuerda. A la cual penetró tan violentamente, que le produjo un desgarre anal. Y sin compasión alguna, Sasuke la aventó en un callejón después de usarla; dejando a la pobre chica a su propia merced. Era una suerte que él fuera parte de la mafia más poderosa del mundo; o las represalias habrían sido severas.

Pero cuando hizo el amor con su hermanita, la trató como el objeto más frágil y delicado del mundo; temiendo el poder romperla en millones de fragmentos. La besó, la acarició y la mimó; como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer. Incluso cuando la penetró y desgarró su himen, procuró el causarle el menor daño posible. Lo hizo con una delicadeza infinita; mientras la besaba y secaba sus lágrimas con su boca.

Y qué decir, cuando eyaculaba dentro de ella. Para Sasuke, era como tocar el cielo. El ver a su pequeña hermana retorcerse de placer, mientras gemía su nombre, era la experiencia más maravillosa; a la cual únicamente el Uchiha tenía derecho a presenciar. Porque no sólo se entregaban sus cuerpos; sino que también entregaban sus almas y sus corazones en la danza del amor.

Nuevamente, los besos comenzaron entre ellos. Pero a comparación de los anteriores, ahora eran más profundos y picantes; donde incluso sus lenguas participaban, y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Sakura recorrió el musculoso torso de Sasuke; el cual incluso a través de la ropa, relucía por lo fornido que estaba. Entretanto, el Uchiha bajaba sus manos, y las metía debajo de la falda escolar de Sakura; llegando hasta su trasero. Al cual acarició con cada nalga en sus palmas, aún por encima de sus bragas rosas.

A Sakura se le escapó un gemido, cuando Sasuke apretó un poco su trasero; a la vez que pegaba su ahora erecto pene, y lo frotaba contra su vagina. Incluso a través de su falda, y el pantalón del moreno; podía percibir la grandeza de su colosal miembro.

En un ágil movimiento, Sasuke tomó a Sakura de su trasero, y la levantó del suelo. Con ello, hizo que la pelirrosa enredara sus increíblemente hermosas piernas alrededor de su espalda baja; al igual que rodeaba su cuello con sos brazos. Y una vez que la chica se había aferrado a él como una lapa, el moreno se encaminó hacia la cama de ella; donde la depositó suavemente, y se recostó sobre de ella. Ante lo cual, Sakura volvió a rodear con sus piernas y brazos el cuerpo de su amado hermano; devorando sus labios en el proceso, en un beso demandante y posesivo.

Sasuke fue bajando entre beso y beso; hasta que se topó con aquella blusa escolar, con un moño a la altura del cuello. Por lo que con los dientes, retiró el mismo moño, y abrió ligeramente la blusa; revelando aquel sostén de encaje rosado. Tan pronto tuvo a la vista aquel sujetador de su hermana, Sasuke tomó con ambas manos sus senos; aún cubiertos por aquella prenda.

Sakura soltó un gemido, al sentir cómo Sasuke masajeaba sus blanquecinos pechos. Y los sonidos eróticos de su hermana, pronto le excitaron y le endurecieron el pene al Uchiha. Las manos del pelinegro pasaron de acariciar sus senos, a masajear sus muslos; con los cuales, se entretuvo un buen tiempo. Hasta que subió sus dos manos, y las metió por debajo de su falda.

El Uchiha comenzó a acariciar las bragas rosadas de encaje de Sakura en la entrepierna; arrancándole cada vez más gemidos de placer. Sus traviesos dedos se escurrieron bajo aquellas panties; los cuales se friccionaron con suavidad contra sus labios vaginales. Acción que sólo logró que Sakura se sobreexcitara; y que ahora soltara algunos pequeños gritos, que provocaron mayor excitación en moreno.

Sasuke se separó un momento de su hermana, para retirar el sostén de encaje, y revelar aquellos bonitos pechos; a los cuales atrapó entre sus manos y los masajeó, al mismo tiempo que atrapaba sus pequeños pezones entre sus dedos anular y medio. Sakura constantemente soltaba suspiros, y algunos leves gemidos; mientras entrecerraba su mirada, y su rostro se sonrosaba intensamente.

Obviamente, Sasuke no se conformó con simplemente acariciarlos. Por lo que de inmediato enterró su rostro en el medio de los senos de su hermana, y frotó su cara contra aquellos pechos. Y antes de que Sakura tuviese una reacción, Sasuke atrapó uno de sus pezones con su boca, y comenzó a succionarlo vehementemente; como si quisiese amamantarse de ellos. Ocasionalmente, cambiaba entre uno y otro; sometiéndolos a la misma tortura de succionarlos, chuparlos y lamerlos. Tal y como un bebé lo hacía.

Sin duda, su pequeña hermana tenía unos senos hermosos. Y Sasuke se sentía dichoso de ser el único que podía amamantarse de ellos. Había incluso ocasiones, donde Sakura lo trataba como si fuese su bebé de verdad. Y le tomaba de su cabeza; tal y como una madre cargaría a su recién nacido. Para entonces comenzar a amamantarlo de sus propios senos; lo cual, siempre la ponía a mil a la pelirrosa. Por supuesto, era algo increíblemente obsceno y depravado; pero era algo que a la Uchiha menor le fascinaba. Especialmente, cuando involucraba palabras que serían más propias para un bebé.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Uchiha fue bajando mediante un camino de besos hacia la entrepierna se Sakura; no sin antes detenerse unos segundos a saborear su ombligo. Pero eventualmente, el moreno llegó hasta las bragas de la Uchiha. Y del mismo modo que con sus pechos, el azabache restregó su rostro contra la vagina de su hermana; aún sobre la tela de las panties. Ante aquello, Sakura lógicamente inició a gemir con mayor fuerza.

Sasuke, mas sin en cambio, quiso llevar las cosa a otro nivel. Por lo que hizo a un lado las bragas de Sakura, y acercó su rostro ante los hermosos pliegues de su hermanita. Tomó una profunda inhalación del olor de su vagina; con el cual se deleitó, y su pene se endureció más de lo que ya estaba. El moreno entonces extrajo su lengua, y le dio una lamida a aquellos rosados labios vaginales; acción que provocó un fuerte gemido de parte de la Uchiha menor.

El azabache no se detuvo en tan sólo lamer sus labios vaginales. Sino que usó sus manos para abrir aquellos preciosos pliegues de su hermana; y liberó aquel bonito botón carnoso. El cual ya estaba hinchado, y demandaba atención inmediata; cosa que Sasuke acató. Por lo que usó su lengua y sus labios, para estimular aquel tierno y sensible trocito de carne. Mientras tanto, Sakura ahora se retorcía del terrible placer que le provocaba el tener la lengua y boca de su querido hermano succionándole su clítoris.

Así se mantuvo Sasuke un tiempo. En el que tomó las piernas de su hermanita por sus increíblemente suaves y bellos muslos; a la vez que le hacía un delicioso cunnilingus, y le succionaba los fluidos vaginales. Todo ello, mientras que la pelirrosa gemía y gritaba el nombre de su amado Sasuke-kun; donde incluso le apretaba la cabeza del apuesto pelinegro contra su vagina. En un afán de que el azabache le devorara su sexo con mayor vehemencia.

Sasuke continuó con su labor de lamer, chupar y succionar sus labios vaginales. A los cuales, los frotaba contra sus propios labios y los masajeaba entre ellos; aunque el clítoris de la ojiesmeralda recibía exactamente el mismo tratamiento. Y progresivamente, las estimulaciones de Sasuke a su vagina, poco a poco le empezaron a producir un orgasmo. El cual se detonó, cuando Sasuke apretó sus dos bonitos pechos. A la vez que succionó con algo de fuerza su clítoris; e introducía su lengua en su orificio uretral.

Sakura gritó fuertemente el nombre del hombre que tanto amaba. Y con un arqueamiento de su espalda, expulsó todos sus fluidos vaginales. Los cuales Sasuke bebió en su totalidad; sin desperdiciar una sola gota de éste.

— Eres tan deliciosa... — musitó Sasuke, aún bebiendo de su vagina.

Cuando el moreno terminó de limpiar su vagina, le dio unos últimos besos a su intimidad y a sus muslos. Para a continuación, levantarse a la altura de su amada hermanita, y atrapar sus rosados y suaves labios con los suyos. A Sakura ni siquiera le importó el probar el sabor de su vagina en los labios de su hermano Sasuke; puesto que estaba tan excitada, que quería todo de él. Del único hombre que amaba.

Durante unos minutos, ambos simplemente se acariciaban y se besaban. Pero Sakura ya no podía resistir los deseos de ser poseída por su amado Sasuke-kun. Algo que por supuesto, el aludido notó. Pero quería que ella misma se lo pidiese. Quería que Sakura le suplicara por que le hiciera el amor de una buena vez. A pesar de que el tenía exactamente la misma necesidad.

— Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Ya no aguanto más... Hazme tuya... Por favor... — El suplicio de la pelirrosa finalmente salió de sus labios. Pero Sasuke quería la entrega total de ella.

— Aún no, Sakura. Quiero acariciarte y besarte un poco más — replicó con algo de orgullo; pero sin darlo a mostrar.

— Por favor, Sasuke-kun... Te necesito... Necesito que me hagas tuya... — volvió a suplicar la ojiesmeralda.

Sasuke sonrió en el beso que compartía con su hermana; sintiéndose poderoso por ello. El azabache decidió que ya no torturaría más a la mujer que ama. Por lo que se bajó un poco los pantalones, junto con los boxers. Sasuke reveló su enorme pene; el cual estaba ansioso de hundirse en aquella cálida, húmeda, y apretada vagina de su hermana. La cual ya estaba más que lista para recibir aquel enorme tronco de carne; y estaba también lista para engullir el espeso semen de sus testículos.

El Uchiha decidió prolongar un poco el juego. Razón por la cual, frotó su gigantesco pene contra los húmedos, y extremadamente sensibles pliegues de la vagina de Sakura. Mientras que ésta última se retorcía de placer, y arqueaba su espalda; a la vez que los jadeos y gemidos se expelían de su garganta. Y aunque era sumamente delicioso, Sakura quería tener ése colosal pene dentro de su vagina.

— Sasuke-kun... — gimió ahogadamente, pero en demanda a su hermano; pues ya quería ser penetrada. Sasuke, entretanto, sonrió orgulloso.

— Pídemelo, Cerezo. Dime qué es lo que quieres — enunció soberbio y seductor.

— Métemela — musitó apenas audible.

— No te escucho, hermanita — se mofó el pelinegro. Ante lo cual, Sakura gruñó ligeramente.

— Métemela, Sasuke-kun — le demandó; alzando un poco la voz.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y decidió que ya era hora de tomar a la mujer que ama. Por lo cual, dirigió su glande a la cavidad vaginal de su pequeña, pero increíblemente hermosa hermana. Y entonces, poco a poco se empezó a introducir en la vagina de _**SU**_ Sakura. Pero para la chica de pelo de chicle, le era una verdadera tortura el tener que recibirlo tan lentamente. Así que ella misma movió sus caderas; y se empaló a sí misma con el enorme, pero exquisito, pene de su hermano. El cual gracias a sus veinticinco centímetros de largo, llegó hasta la entrada de su cuello uterino; donde palpó su cérvix. Igualmente, los casi seis centímetros de grosor de su enorme verga, le abrieron sus paredes vaginales de un modo tan delicioso, que Sakura llegó a otro orgasmo. Donde apretó con increíble fuerza el pene de su hermano.

Sasuke gruñó fuertemente cuando su hermanita lo aprisionó con tal intensidad. Se sintió llegar el mismo al orgasmo; pero apretó la ingle para no acabar tan pronto. Afortunadamente, Sasuke logró su cometido; por lo que se contuvo de empezar a bombear dentro de la estrecha vagina de su pequeña hermana. Y cuando Sasuke se percató que Sakura ya se había relajado un poco, inició con las suaves estocadas en su interior. La Uchiha apenas y podía soportar el tan terrible placer que sentía cuando Sasuke entraba y salía con su enorme pene. El caso para Sasuke era similar; puesto que Sakura estaba tan húmeda, apretada, y caliente.

Al cabo de un largo período de embestidas, Sakura sintió aquel cosquilleo que le recorría desde la cabeza hasta su sexo. La chica gritó fuertemente el nombre de su querido hermano; y acabó en un increíblemente potente orgasmo. La cavidad vaginal de la pequeña Uchiha se apretó sobre el grueso y enorme pene de Sasuke; complicándole a éste el retardar su propio éxtasis. Desafortunadamente, el orgasmo de Sasuke fue inminente. Por lo que tras unas cuantas estocadas más de su pene, Sasuke eyaculó dentro de la vagina de su pequeña hermana; inundando con su semen el interior de ella. Aquel espeso esperma sobresaturó el útero de Sakura, y también se desbordó de su vagina; escurriendo como un torrente de su cavidad.

Sakura soltaba fuertes gemidos, con cada disparo de semen que salía del cabezón pene de su hermano. La chica igualmente enterraba sus uñas en la musculosa y ancha espalda de su amado Sasuke-kun; quien ni se percataba de las pequeñas heridas que le producían las largas y perfectamente manicuradas uñas de su hermanita. Sasuke casi sentía como si la vagina de Sakura quisiera arrancarle su pene; puesto que la forma en que lo apretaba parecía casi a la de una prensa.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, finalmente Sasuke terminó de eyacular dentro de la vagina de su Cerezo. Ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama; no sin antes retirarse todas sus prendas. Sasuke se acostó boca arriba, y se colocó a su pequeña hermana sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Sakura se acurrucó sobre su pecho; sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de su hermano la estrechaban suavemente en su pequeña cintura.

— Te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun — musitó dulcemente la pequeña Uchiha.

— Lo sé. Yo también — respondió en un susurró Sasuke.

Sakura se escurrió a la altura del rostro de su hermano. Y cuando se colocó al mismo nivel que él, la ojiesmeralda le plantó un beso al hombre del que ha estado profundamente enamorada desde hace años. Sasuke atrapó la pequeña nuca de la niña con cabellos de chicle, y la atrajo más hacia sí mismo; profundizando con ello la unión de sus labios. Sus manos igualmente acariciaron la delicada espalda de Sakura; quien suspiraba entre aquel beso cada vez que Sasuke la masajeaba amorosamente.

Después de unos cuantos segundos. Sakura y Sasuke únicamente yacían recostados sobre aquella cama; con la Uchiha sobre el torso del moreno. Habían hecho el amor; como todas aquellas noches. La sociedad probablemente los demonizaría por el simple hecho de compartir la misma sangre y el apellido. Pero para ellos, no había ningún pecado; ni crimen alguno.

Para ellos, era amor puro y pasional. Habían estado enamorados el uno del otro en silencio. A ellos no les importaba lo que la religión y la sociedad tenía que decir en torno al incesto. Ellos no eran incestuosos; al menos a los ojos de ambos. Ellos únicamente eran dos amantes. Dos almas que se amaban con locura; y que querían estar juntos para toda la eternidad. Eran dos seres que querían ser como cualquier otra pareja común y corriente. Querían amarse cada noche. Querían comprometerse; y eventualmente casarse. Querían formar una familia; y un nuevo hogar. Querían envejecer juntos; e incluso de ser posible, morir juntos. Porque ni la muerte los separaría; ni fragmentaría el amor que se tienen el uno al otro.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó dulcemente la "princesa" Uchiha al azabache.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cerezo*? — le preguntó algo consternado por el tono de voz ligeramente angustiado de su hermanita.

— ¿Qué va a suceder con nosotros, una vez que te gradúes? — inquirió angustiada la pelirrosa. Sasuke ya sabía a dónde se dirigía aquella conversación.

— Es obvio. Me quedaré a vivir en mi nueva casa.

Sakura se sintió profundamente triste de escuchar éso. Aquello significaba que su amado hermano no volvería a estar con ella; como cada noche lo hacía. Sasuke no llegaría cada noche, como lo había hecho últimamente, para abrazarla, besarla, y hacerle el amor; como a ella tanto le encantaba. No estaría ahí para dormir a su lado, ni para despertar junto a ella. No estaría ahí para amarla; como en cada momento que pasaba a su lado lo hacía.

Sakura soltó unas gruesas e interminables lágrimas. Se sentía destrozada por dentro. Sentía que para Sasuke, ella nada más había sido una vil aventura; como lo fueron sus miles de amantes que había tenido. Quería gritarle lo mucho que le despreciaba; lo mucho que lo odiaba por jugar con sus sentimientos, con su alma, con su corazón, y con su amor.

No obstante, antes de que Sakura le recriminara con toda su alma, Sasuke atrapó sus labios en un profundo, pasional, amoroso, y muy necesitado beso. La pequeña Uchiha se entregó a aquel gesto; pues se sentía tan amada por su querido príncipe azul, que era su hermano. Sasuke sabía de las ansiedades de su pequeña hermana; así que se dedicó a transmitirle todo el amor que podía profesarle mediante aquellos gestos tan íntimos. Posteriormente, se separaron tras casi un minuto.

— Me iré a vivir a mi nueva mansión — sentenció el azabache; produciendo una profunda tristeza en la pequeña Uchiha — Pero tú vendrás conmigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso Sasuke le estaba invitando a formar parte de su mundo? ¿A formar parte de su hogar? ¿A formar parte de sus días, y sus noches? ¿A formar parte de su vida? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que ella fuera la mujer con la que despertaría cada día? ¿Sería acaso ella la mujer de su vida? ¿La mujer que él llegaría a llamar esposa? ¿La que algún día sería la madre de pequeños Uchiha? Solamente había un modo de salir de dudas...

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... Tú... ¿Acaso tú... quieres que yo...? — preguntó la chica, al borde de las lágrimas. El Uchiha asintió.

— Sí, Cerezo. Quiero que tú seas mi mujer. Que te conviertas en mi esposa. La mujer con la que formaré una familia — afirmó Sasuke.

Emocionada, Sakura volvió a sellar su boca con la de su querido hermano. Se sentía tan feliz de que pronto sería la señora Uchiha; esposa de su apuesto hermano. Todos sus temores y angustias, desaparecieron al instante. Sus lágrimas, mas sin en cambio, no paraban de descender de sus mejillas. Pero no eran lágrimas de dolor, ni sufrimiento. Eran lágrimas de felicidad. Lágrimas que profesaban cada una de las sensaciones que existían dentro de su alma.

Tras separarse del beso; ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro. No hacían falta las palabras. A través de sus ojos podían comunicarse lo mucho que se amaban. Sin embargo, repentinamente a Sakura le vino un temor a su mente. Uno que determinaría lo que le depararía el destino.

— Pero... Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué haremos cuando papá y mamá se enteren? — musitó angustiada la pelirrosa.

Sakura se llevó una mano a su vientre. Sasuke dirigió sus obsidianas al estómago de Sakura; aún plano y esbelto. El Uchiha sabía que no siempre estaría así. Dentro de aquel perfecto abdomen, Sakura llevaba el fruto del amor entre ellos. Dentro de aquel vientre, tan pequeño y delicado, se hallaba desarrollándose el hijo que habían concebido ellos; durante una de sus tantas noches de pasión. Pronto aquel vientre estaría abultado por el crecimiento de un futuro Uchiha; hijo de Sasuke y Sakura. Un bebé nacido de una relación prohibida, pecaminosa, e incestuosa; tal y como lo satanizaba la sociedad. Sin embargo, para ellos, era un bebé concebido bajo el más puro y pasional amor entre dos hermanos. Un bebé fruto del amor entre la "princesa" Sakura, y el "príncipe" Uchiha.

Sasuke acercó el rostro de su pequeña hermana al suyo; y la besó con amor y dulzura. Sasuke estaba más que determinado a luchar por aquel amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. No le importaría si tenía que descender al mismísimo infierno; con tal de poder estar al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba.

— Entonces enfrentaremos cualquier oposición juntos; Cerezo. Nadie me separará de ti. Así tenga que renunciar a todo — le aseguró el azabache — Pero sólo si tú estás dispuesta a estar a mi lado. Sólo si estás dispuesta a enfrentar al mundo a mi lado — Sakura se sintió conmovida con ésas palabras.

— Yo estaré siempre a tu lado; mi querido Sasuke-kun — enunció adamante, aunque también dulcemente, la pequeña Uchiha.

Y una vez más, Sasuke y Sakura se entregaron el uno al otro. Hicieron el amor, hasta que a ambos los venció el sueño.

.

.

 **...**

 **Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer éste One Shot.**

 **Sé que es una temática bastante sobre-explotada (el Incesto). Pero no pude contenerme de escribirlo. Me fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con temas tabú. Y sobre todo, si involucra a mi pareja favorita de Naruto: El SasuSaku.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza; pero me he dedicado casi de tiempo completo a mi fic principal. Quisiera tener todo el tiempo del mundo para poder escribir ambas secciones. Sin embargo, el trabajo me consume demasiado. Les suplico su paciencia a los seguidores de ésta sección. Espero poder escribir un One Shot; cuando menos cada mes.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

 **1.- Obviamente, tuve que volver a Mebuki parte de la familia Uchiha. Necesitaba darle algo de realismo a la relación incestuosa entre Sasuke y Sakura.**

 **2.- La educación "Medio Superior", es el equivalente latinoamericano del "High School" americano (Debo suponer que algunos de los lectores de mis fics, saben que soy americana). No encontré una traducción adecuada para ello; además de que el sistema educativo es diferente para cada país.**

 **3.- "Llenar de plomo" es un término coloquial para referirse a acribillar con armas de fuego a alguien.**

 **4.- Lo de "Cerezo" es una referencia a mi otro fic. También es una traducción del nombre "Sakura".**

 **En fin. Muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo; y nos vemos en la próxima entrega de ésta sección.**


	3. Mi Amado Sensei

**Nota de Autora:** Tras más de un año dejando que ésta sección coleccione polvo, finalmente he decidido traer una actualización. O en otras palabras, un nuevo One Shot. Lamento mantener esperando tanto a la gente de ésta sección.

Resulta que me he enfocado tanto en mi fic principal que prácticamente olvidé que tenía en el limbo ésta otra. La otra es que el trabajo no ha tenido piedad conmigo. Desde inicios de enero de éste año, el trabajo ha estado bastante pesado. No obstante, espero poder actualizar de vez en cuando; para no tener en espera a los lectores de ésta sección. También espero poder corregir los errores ortográficos, gramaticales y de redacción de los primeros dos fics publicados en ésta sección... Eventualmente.

.

 **Pareja:** KakaNaru (Kakashi x Naruko (Female Naruto)) **No es Yaoi.** Mención menor de SasuSaku.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Advertencias:** Sexo descrito. Lenguaje altisonante.

.

* * *

.

 **Mi Amado Sensei.**

— Muy bien. Suficiente por hoy. El entrenamiento ha concluido — habló Kakashi, quien estaba sentado en un árbol; leyendo su revista Icha Icha.

El equipo siete detuvo de inmediato su práctica. Sasuke guardó su Katana en su estuche en la espalda, y se retiró un poco de sudor. El moreno se estiró un poco el cuello, y soltó un resoplido. Sakura también se estiró un poco, e hizo un gemido de relajamiento. Naruko, entretanto, se sostuvo de sus rodillas, e intentó recuperar su hiperventilación. La rubia se reprimió a sí misma por no cenar la noche anterior. Era más del medio día, y no habían probado bocado alguno. El condenado de Kakashi, según él, estaba poniéndolos a prueba; tal y como lo hizo cuando recién el equipo se había graduado de la academia; convirtiéndose en Genins.

Naruko no sabía a quién odiar más. Si a Ino, por su recomendación de no comer y de guardar su figura, o al pervertido de su Sensei; por "ponerla a prueba", junto con el equipo entero. Ya todos eran Chūnin, incluso Sasuke era Jōnin; tal y como Kakashi. ¿Cuál era el punto, entonces, para que el peliplata los "pusiera a prueba"? ¿Prueba de qué? Más bien, parecía que quería fastidiarlos. Y si aquel era el objetivo; entonces misión cumplida. Por lo menos con Naruko y Sasuke.

— Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora — dijo el Sensei de todos, sin siquiera despegar su mirada de su revista pornográfica; como sarcásticamente le decía Naruko a las historietas del sabio pervertido — Y no se olviden de no desayunar; o vomitarán todo — agregó.

Todos rodaron los ojos. Como si realmente fuesen a caer de nuevo en aquella trampa... Por tercera vez.

— Como sea. Me largo de aquí — espetó Sasuke.

Era común que Sasuke aún mantuviera aquellos ademanes tan arrogantes y hostiles para con quien sea. Con la única que mostraba un lado un tanto más cálido era con su actual novia, y futura esposa, Sakura Haruno; de acuerdo al anillo de compromiso con el emblema de los Uchiha, en el dedo de la pelirrosa.

Por otro lado, Sakura sonrió, y se prendió al brazo de su apuesto prometido. El azabache se sonrojó levemente; al sentir el discreto roce de los pechos de Sakura con su musculoso brazo zurdo. La kunoichi había cambiado notoriamente aquellos cinco años que llevaban como equipo. Actualmente, Sasuke tenía dieciocho años*, mientras que Sakura y Naruko tenían diecisiete. La ojiesmeralda se había vuelto mucho más femenina con el paso de los años. Sus senos habían crecido; aunque eran comparablemente pequeños, al lado del resto de las chicas de su edad. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado; dándole a la futura señora Uchiha una figura de reloj perfecta. Las piernas de la Ninja médico se hicieron más esbeltas y hermosas. El trasero de Sakura, su mejor atributo, lucía con una forma de corazón y de burbuja. El cabello de la Haruno ahora le llegaba a la cintura; perfeccionando a lo que era una chica bonita, en una hermosa muchacha. Incluso su anteriormente gran frente ahora lucía fina.

Sasuke era otro que cambió notablemente. Su altura llegaba ya a los metro ochenta y cinco. Su cabello ahora lo tenía totalmente suelto y revuelto; el cual le llegaba al mentón como una melena. También el Uchiha tenía barba, únicamente en el mentón; dándole aquel aire de madurez, sin perder lo apuesto que era como un digno miembro de su Clan. Su ojo izquierdo tenía un parche negro, el cual ocultaba el Rinnegan; complementando su apariencia, y haciéndole ver como un chico rudo. Su complexión pasó de ser la de un chico flaco y escuálido, a la de un joven fuerte y musculoso. Aunque no al grado de parecer una masa de esteroides. Su amputado brazo izquierdo había sido reemplazado por uno mecánico; recubierto con piel natural, reconstruida de sus propias células. Era increíble cómo la ciencia avanzaba tan rápido.

— Carajo; Sakura. Prometiste ser más discreta — masculló el sonrojado azabache, por lo bajo.

Sakura, sin embargo, soltó una risilla, y besó la mejilla de su novio; logrando su cometido de sonrojar aún más a Sasuke.

— Oh. Vamos; Sasuke-kun. Ya todo mundo sabe que estamos comprometidos — le recordó la Kunoichi al Shinobi — Ya va siendo hora de que te vayas acostumbrando a las muestras de cariño. ¿No lo crees?

Sasuke apenas conectó sus obsidianas a las esmeraldas de Sakura, y las desvió de inmediato a un costado; haciendo una mueca de notoria vergüenza.

— Tsk. En serio que cada día eres más molesta — siseó el moreno.

Sakura solamente se rió. Aquella palabra le había sonado ofensiva la primera vez. Sin embargo, ahora la Kunoichi sabía que Sasuke usualmente le decía de aquel modo en dos situaciones: La primera, cuando estaba nervioso, y sacaba su lado Tsundere. La segunda, cuando Sakura a veces sacaba su actitud de chica linda y boba; y el moreno no podía evitar sonreír, y darle su estereotípico Poke en la frente. Un gesto típico entre los hermano Uchiha. El gesto que Sasuke compartía con su ahora difunto hermano mayor.

— Awww. Yo también te amo; Sasuke-kun — le respondió la pelirrosa; como si le hablara a un niño.

Antes de que Sasuke contestara, Sakura le plantó un tremendo beso al último de los Uchiha; mientras que éste se abochornó como un tomate, y abrió los ojos como platos. Sakura aprovechó para atrapar al moreno entre sus brazos, y profundizar el beso; evitando que su novio se escapara. Aunque no es como si Sasuke estuviese consciente de lo que sucedía. Su impresión era demasiado grande, como para que sus músculos coordinaran acciones motrices.

— ¡Yuck! ¡Váyanse a un hotel! — exclamó disgustada la pelirrubia de largas coletas.

Sakura se separó de su novio, y sonrió algo altanera; mientras volvía sus esmeraldas a los zafiros de la Uzumaki.

— ¡Ha! ¡Solamente me tienes envidia! ¡Yo soy la que se va a casar con Sasuke-kun! — exclamó orgullosa la Kunoichi de cabello rosado; mostrándole el anillo de compromiso de los Uchiha, en su dedo anular zurdo.

En realidad, Sakura solamente bromeaba pesado con su amiga pelirrubia. Ciertamente, Sakura apreciaba a Naruko como su amiga más importante. Tanto o más que incluso Ino. De hecho, era más que conocido por todos que Sakura y Naruko eran como uña y mugre: Inseparables.

Aún así, Naruko hizo una mueca de indiferencia, y soltó un resoplido.

— Para nada. ¿Quién querría estar con el emo vengador? — expresó la rubia; siendo fulminada por el chico de cabellos azabache — Solamente tú; pelo de chicle — se burló; amistosamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Éso también dice Ino-marrana! — se mofó aún más la Haruno.

— Meh. Ino sí es una arrastrada. Pero yo no — dijo con infinito orgullo la rubia; incluso haciendo un ademán infantil — No sé qué diablos le ven a ése Teme. Tiene cara de marica, y también de estreñido.

Sasuke se sintió irritado, y chasqueó la lengua.

— Al menos no parezco la típica Bimbo* — espetó el ojinegro; sonriendo de lado.

Naruko se enfureció, y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡¿A quién le llamas Bimbo; maldito emo maricón?! — rugió la rubia.

— ¿Ves a alguna otra chica tonta aquí? — agregó burlón el chico azabache.

No obstante, antes de que la chica de largas coletas se le abalanzara al moreno, Sakura la detuvo.

— Ya cálmate, Naruko. Tú empezaste — le regañó Sakura; aún forcejeando con la rubia.

La voluptuosa chica de cabellos dorados se separó de la otra Kunoichi, y le mostró la lengua a Sasuke. Éste, sin embargo, no le prestó la más mínima intención. A continuación, Sasuke se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar a lo lejos. Sakura le siguió de inmediato, y atrapó el brazo zurdo del moreno, con su brazo derecho; al cual ancló a la extremidad del Uchiha. Sasuke no protestó, y simplemente dejó que la chica siguiera de empalagosa con él. De todos modos, muy dentro de sí, a Sasuke le agradaba el que su novia fuese así.

— ¿Nos vamos, entonces? — inquirió Sakura.

Sasuke asintió.

— Necesito tomar una ducha, y descansar un poco.

La pelirrosa sonrió coqueta, y se colocó frente a su chico. Sakura acarició el musculoso torso de Sasuke, y se le pegó bastante. En seguida, la Kunoichi enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su novio, y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

— ¿De verdad estás tan cansado? — ronroneó sensual la chica.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja momentáneamente; pero pronto sustituyó su gesto por una sonrisa torcida. Después, el alto Shinobi encogió sus hombros; al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en la cadera de su novia.

— No lo sé. Todo depende de qué tengas en mente — murmulló Sasuke; apretando con su mano el perfecto trasero de la pelirrosa.

Sakura soltó una risilla. La Haruno sabía perfectamente que su prometido era un pervertido de closet. Obviamente, la Kunoichi se guardaba perfectamente ése secreto. Sabía que Sasuke era en el exterior un chico muy tímido, y que le costaba demasiado trabajo el expresar sus sentimientos; especialmente en público. Sakura entendía perfectamente a su amado, y procuraba no incomodarlo frente al público. En privado, sin embargo, Sasuke se volvía todo un semental macho alfa. Tanto así que Sakura apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo. Incluso, a veces Sakura se desmayaba del placer que le provocaba su querido Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Realmente quieres que te lo explique? — susurró seductora la chica de cabello de chicle; volviendo a besar los labios de su novio.

Sasuke exclamó su estereotípico monosílabo, y caminó junto a la chica; rumbo a su departamento. Tal parecía que aquel día se la pasarían en el departamento de Sasuke.

Por otro lado, Naruko hizo una mueca de asco, al ver el comportamiento del par de tórtolos de hace un momento. Ambos eran sus amigos; pero la rubia no puede olvidar la vez que, accidentalmente, le robó su primer beso a Sasuke. Aquella vez en la academia que, en un ademán de desafiar al último de los Uchiha, un chico la empujó accidentalmente en su espalda; y con ello, la Uzumaki calló sobre los labios del moreno. Aparte de ello, Sakura, Ino, y sabrá Dios cuántas chicas más, la molieron a golpes.

Naruko siempre iba a recordar aquel fatídico día. Su primer beso fue con aquel Uchiha que, si bien estimaba, le provocaba náuseas cada vez que recordaba el sabor de los labios y la saliva del Uchiha. El mismo caso era para el Uchiha; por supuesto. Por suerte, aquel horrible recuerdo quedó mayoritariamente borrado el día que Sasuke le quitó la virginidad a su actual novia y prometida; Sakura Haruno.

Naruko se volvió hacia su costado, y miró a lo alto. Kakashi aún seguía leyendo aquel libro. Pero cuando sintió que aún seguía el chakra de la Uzumaki, el peliplata volvió su mirada a la rubia; para a continuación guardar su libro.

— Oh. Sigues aquí; Naruko-chan — refirió retóricamente el Hatake; descendiendo de un salto al suelo — Pensé que seguirías a ése par de acaramelados.

La rubia negó.

— No quiero morir de diabetes; o de cáncer de esófago — declaró la Uzumaki.

Kakashi rió por lo bajo. Su alumna vaya que salía con cada comentario oportuno.

— En fin. Ya que estás aquí, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Ichiraku? Y sólo porque hiciste un buen trabajo en la práctica, yo invito.

A Naruko le brillaron los ojos, y asintió vehementemente.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruko también se ancló al brazo de su Sensei, y forzó al sorprendido Hatake a caminar. El Jōnin, sin embargo, sonrió bajo su máscara, y caminó por cuenta propia.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado algunos días. Naruko estaba sentada en la cama de su recámara, en su hogar, admirando la fotografía del equipo siete que se tomaron algunos días después de que fuese oficialmente formado. En aquella fotografía, Naruko y Sasuke tenían desviadas sus miradas a los costados. En aquel entonces, la Uzumaki y el Uchiha no se llevaban muy bien. De hecho, se la pasaban discutiendo y peleando todo el tiempo. Aunque con el tiempo, la relación entre Naruko y Sasuke mejoró un poco; mas nunca dejaron de molestarse el uno al otro.

Naruko suspiró, y observó aún más detenidamente la fotografía. La chica observó la figura alegre se su Sensei. Apenas y se observaba el ojo cerrado y alegre de Kakashi, y una mueca de diversión debajo de su máscara. Probablemente nadie conocía qué había debajo de aquella mascada que siempre portaba el Hatake. El rostro del peliplata era totalmente desconocido al público; y sus alumnos no eran la excepción. Se rumoraba, de hecho, que debajo de aquella mascada existía un apuesto rostro; o incluso algunos rumoraban teorías más humorísticas. Desde dientes enormes, labios gigantes, nariz de bruja; entre otros.

Naruko no conocía nada del rostro de Kakashi; y sin embargo, Naruko no sabía cómo es que terminó enamorada de su maestro. No tenía idea siquiera de qué fue lo que sucedió para que el peliplata le flechara su corazón. Desde hace tiempo, Naruko se sentía un poco cohibida en presencia del alto Jōnin. Cada que Kakashi la miraba directamente, Naruko sentía cómo sus mejillas se abochornaban ligeramente. Cada que la pelirrubia escuchaba aquel profundo y oscuro tono de voz, el Hatake lograba erizarle la piel a la chica. Y cada que, por alguna razón u otra, aunque siempre relacionada estrictamente al trabajo que tenían como Ninjas, Kakashi la tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos, Naruko se sentía en el cielo.

Como aquella vez que Naruko fue herida por un Jutsu; por actos de imprudencia de la Uzumaki. Aquella vez, su cuerpo sufrió algunas quemaduras, y una herida profunda en el vientre. De no ser por el hecho de que la parte Yang de Kurama existía como un simbionte en su interior, Naruko no habría sobrevivido a aquel brutal ataque. Al menos tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo habían sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado, y su cuerpo había sido traspasado limpiamente. Aunque el chakra del legendario zorro le ayudó a sobrevivir a Naruko; incluso sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

Sin embargo, al despertar, Naruko se hallaba abrazada al cuerpo de Kakashi. El peliplata la estaba cargando de una manera... poco usual. De hecho, Kakashi la sostenía como cuando un padre cargaba a su hija. Las grandes manos del Jōnin sostenían el trasero de Naruko, y la chica estaba recostada contra el pecho de Kakashi; con su cabeza sobre el hombro de su maestro. Al darse cuenta de ello, la pelirrubia se sonrojó intensamente, pero no se movió de su sitio; en temor de provocar una escena sumamente bochornosa. A pesar de que ella se sentía profundamente cohibida por sentir las manos de su Sensei en su perfecto trasero de burbuja. Además, sus enormes senos estaban comprimidos contra el pecho del peliplata; que a pesar de tener aquel chaleco de combate, Naruko podía sentir la dureza del mismo.

Naruko juraba que, hasta hoy día, sentía las cálidas y fuertes manos de su maestro en sus nalgas. No tenía idea de cómo es que soportó aquella "caricia" en su trasero durante todo el viaje de regreso al campamento que habían instalado en las afueras del País de los Demonios; donde habían sido enviados a misión.

La otra ocasión donde hubo roces de más entre ella y su Sensei, fue cuando estaban practicando, o mejor dicho entrenando, como en los viejos tiempos. Kakashi había decidido ejercitarse un poco aquella vez, y aprovechó el hecho de que su alumna estaba en el campo de entrenamiento desde muy temprano. Algo poco usual en la Uzumaki; quien solía dormir hasta tarde. Kakashi le propuso que practicaran algo de Taijutsu, pues les servía como una ejercitación, y ambos se mantenían en forma. Naruko accedió.

Sin embargo, durante un movimiento en falso de la chica, Naruko tropezó al no apoyarse debidamente tras evadir una patada de su maestro, y tuvo que aferrarse al chaleco del Jōnin; con el fin de prevenir su colapso al suelo. Desafortunadamente para la chica, Kakashi tampoco tuvo un balance adecuado, más que nada por la sorpresa, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Lo más impactante de todo, es que cuando Naruko abrió los ojos, Kakashi tenía su rostro apoyado en los enormes pechos de la chica. Y debido a que Naruko simplemente solía vestir un corto top, debajo de su chaqueta, prácticamente pudo sentir el rostro de su Sensei contra la piel de sus pechos.

Cuando por fin reaccionaron ambos, Kakashi fue el primero en apartarse del cuerpo de la bella Uzumaki; quien apenas y pudo incorporarse, y cubrirse sus increíbles senos con ambos brazos. El Jōnin se disculpó apenas en un susurro, excusándose con no haber visto venir la acción de Naruko; mientras que la rubia estaba sumamente sonrojada, aunque con un brillo único en sus hermosos zafiros. Ése mismo día, la voluptuosa chica ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue que su Sensei se retiró del campo de entrenamiento. Naruko pasó cerca de quince minutos aún impactada por el hecho de que tuvo entre sus grandes y preciosos pechos el rostro de su maestro.

Desde aquel día, Naruko comenzó a tener fuertes sentimientos por su Sensei; a pesar de que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de ello. No al menos de manera consciente. Desde aquella vez, la Uzumaki se sentía cohibida en la presencia de Kakashi; aunque siempre lo aludía a aquel accidente, donde Kakashi terminó encima de sus senos. A pesar de que su Sensei le pidió que olvidaran el tema, y que hicieran de cuenta que aquello jamás sucedió, Naruko seguía sintiéndose como una tonta colegiala embobada con su apuesto maestro.

Naruko supo que algo en ella había cambiado desde entonces. Y ahora que veía la fotografía de su amado Sensei, quien pronto se convertiría en el sexto Hokage, no podía evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos en los que su Sensei la había abrazado, aunque más era para auxiliarla cuando lo necesitaba, la vez que sintió el calor de la piel del Hatake contra sus pechos, y la vez que casi termina besándola. Eran tantos recuerdos, pero Naruko los tenía grabados a fuego en su memoria.

Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, Naruko había cambiado su vestimenta; con tal de llamar la atención de su amado Sensei. Anteriormente, solía vestir un poco más "conservadora", aunque no demasiado claro está, con una chaqueta siempre cerrada, unas bermudas cortas, y unas sandalias Shinobi. Actualmente, ahora Naruko vestía una chaqueta negra, con detalles naranja, más corta y estilizada a su perfecta figura de infarto, un top negro aún más corto que apenas cubría sus senos, dejando un maravilloso escote a la vista junto con su vientre totalmente descubierto, y una minifalda corta; complementada con unas botas largas por encima de sus rodillas. Aunque jamás cambió sus dos enormes coletas características de ella. Por lo que Naruko lucía como una auténtica diosa.

Desafortunadamente para la chica, tal parecía que su Sensei ni le prestaba atención. Aparte de todo, no era algo muy bien visto que maestros y alumnos mantuvieran una relación más allá de la estrictamente profesional; mucho menos una relación sentimental. Naruko incluso llegó a recurrir a Ino Yamanaka en auxilio; pidiéndole ayuda a la otra exuberante y excéntrica rubia, con el pretexto de que trataba de conquistar a un chico de su edad. Nadie sabía que Naruko estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para conquistar a su Sensei.

Pero con todo y sus esfuerzos, su querido maestro parecía un hombre asexual; cuando se trataba de ella. Apenas y cruzaba miradas con la pelirrubia, y había veces en que ni le dirigía la palabra. Tal parecía que Kakashi la evadía lo más que podía, y aquello le entristecía profundamente a Naruko. Se sentía como si su Sensei la estuviese traicionando; a pesar de que realmente nunca hubo algo formal entre ellos, más allá de la relación laboral.

No faltaba la noche en que Naruko se masturbara pensando en su querido Kakashi. Incluso en sus sueños, el peliplata se hacía presente. En aquellos sueños donde Naruko abría su corazón y sus piernas; entregándose en cuerpo y alma al hombre del cual se enamoró. Cada noche era una intensa sesión de masturbación, y después soñar con su amado maestro; el cual le hacía el amor de una manera increíble. Era una suerte que su odioso, y a la vez querido, hermano Naruto casi nunca estuviera en casa; porque Naruko siempre gemía audiblemente el nombre de su amado Kakashi. Naruto siempre se la pasaba en casa de su novia y prometida; Ino Yamanaka.

Con la única que Naruko realmente podía confesarse abiertamente, era con su prima; Karin Uzumaki. La pelirroja era la única que realmente sabía sobre el amor platónico que la bella pelirrubia tenía para con el alto Jōnin y futuro Hokage. Fuera de ello, ni siquiera Sakura, y aún menos Sasuke, sabían de su intenso amor no correspondido por el Hatake.

Naruko sabía que no podía continuar de ése modo. La Uzumaki sabía que tarde que temprano, el peliplata se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos. Así que, ¿Por qué no acelerar el proceso? La rubia estaba decidida a confesar aquel día sus sentimientos. ¿Temía que Kakashi la rechazara? Por supuesto. De hecho era el escenario más probable para Naruko; dada la diferencia de edad. Sin embargo, bien dice el dicho que es mejor haberse arriesgado, que arrepentirse de nunca haberlo hecho. Pasara lo que pasara, Naruko estaba completamente decidida a confesar su amor a su querido Sensei.

Naruko se peinó insistentemente su largo cabello rubio, y se dejó totalmente suelto. Se maquilló discretamente, de modo que quedara natural y limpio. Se echo un poco de aquel perfume que Ino le recomendó. Era un aroma dulce, pero no atosigante. Simplemente el tipo de aroma que destacaba la feminidad de una chica. Sus uñas estaban largas y bellamente estilizadas, con una forma redonda, y un barniz natural que hacían lucir sus uñas como perlas.

En pocas palabras, estaba más que ideal para una cita con su amado Sensei. Seguramente el Hatake no estaría preparado para la ocasión; pero aquello no le importaba a Naruko. Solamente quería deslumbrar a su maestro, y quizá tener una oportunidad de conquistarlo. Aún si sus posibilidades eran tan remotas como el que la ciencia hallara una unidad más pequeña que Planck; o que encontraran los últimos dígitos del número **π.**

Armándose de valor, Naruko tomó un pequeño bolso que complementaba aquel vestido blanco, que le llegaba a algunos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, y la Kunoichi se colocó sus Stilettos blancos. Unos hermosos tacones en los cuales gastó una verdadera fortuna. Todo con tal de lucir increíble. Una gargantilla con un rubí adornaba también su cuello y vestimenta; además de un reloj muy fino en su muñeca izquierda.

Realmente se había esmerado en poder conquistar a su amado. El retractarse no era una opción.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Naruko por fin llegó a donde se ubicaba el departamento de Kakashi; a tan sólo una cuadra del mismo. Pero algo insólito sucedió; que terminó por desmoronar a la rubia, al menos parcialmente.

Del departamento del Hatake, salió una de los tantos Jōnin de Konoha. Y analizándola más cerca, Naruko se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Anko Mitarashi. La rubia sintió una puñalada en el pecho; pero hizo un esfuerzo por ser optimista. Aunque decidió ocultar su presencia tras el muro. Lamentablemente, la presencia de la pelimorada tan sólo era la punta del Iceberg que terminaría por arruinarlo todo.

Anko atrajo al Hatake, y le plantó un beso; bajando primero su máscara, claro está. Aunque a pesar de ello, la identidad de Kakashi permaneció protegida por la cabeza de la pelimorada. Aquello, sin embargo, destrozó el corazón de Naruko; quien sintió como las lágrimas cayeron sin fin desde sus bellos zafiros. Soltando sollozos, la rubia se fue corriendo del sitio; sin percatarse de que Kakashi, eventualmente, la había visto.

Al llegar a casa, Naruko arrojó su bolso con furia, y se retiró los tacones. Apenas llegó a su recámara como un zombie, la Uzumaki colapsó en ella, y lloró amargamente. Sabía que su Sensei era un mujeriego, y también sabía que bien podría encontrarse con una escena de aquel tipo; e incluso se había preparado mentalmente para ello. Y aún así, se le hacía increíblemente doloroso el rememorar cómo aquella zorra, como la catalogaba Naruko, le había robado al hombre del que ha estado tan enamorada todo aquel tiempo.

Naruko lloró y lloró, hasta que no pudo más, y se durmió del agotamiento. Sus ojos aún dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron algunas semanas. Semanas en las cuales Naruko apenas y salía de misión. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos, y apenas hacía contacto con algún otro humano. Todos estaban preocupados por la situación de la Uzumaki. Desde su hermano mayor; Naruto, su prima; Karin, Sakura, y por supuesto también su maestro; Kakashi. Ya que durante todo aquel tiempo, no tuvo contacto con ellos. Apenas su hermano llegaba a dirigirle algunas palabras.

El último intento que hizo Naruto para hablar con su hermana, únicamente fue un desastre. Lo único que recibió el rubio fueron insultos y algunos golpes; para después ser echado de la habitación de su hermana. El humor tan extrovertido de Naruko ahora lucía muy apagado y deprimido; con ocasionales arranques de ira. Si tan sólo su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, siguiera con vida quizá podría aumentarle el ánimo.

Para suerte de la pelirrubia, aquel día su hermano mayor había salido de misión con su equipo; y probablemente no volvería en algunas semanas. Tal y como Sasuke, Naruto era un Jōnin, además de formar parte de Anbu; así que no era muy descomunal que el mayor de los Uzumaki constantemente se la pasara de misión en misión. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que algún día sería el Hokage. Eventualmente.

Naruko caminó a la cocina de su hogar, donde vivía también su hermano, y se sirvió un poco de café. Había padecido insomnio durante un tiempo, y el café no ayudaba absolutamente en nada. Pero a la rubia aquello ni le importaba. Aunque mientras le daba un largo trago a su taza humeante, de pronto escuchó cómo alguien golpeaba levemente la puerta de su departamento.

Demonios; pensó. ¿Qué acaso la gente no sabía que el timbre estaba perfectamente al lado? Además de todo, ¿Acaso no comprendían que no quería ver a nadie? Dudaba mucho que buscaran a Naruto. Los amigos y su novia, Ino, sabían que el rubio estaba de misión. Por otra parte, los vendedores estaban prohibidos en aquella zona; así que no se podía tratar de alguien vendiéndole basura que jamás utilizaría por el resto del tiempo que viva en el planeta tierra.

Naruko caminó a estampidas a la puerta; dispuesta a echar a patadas a quien quiera que estuviese molestando su tiempo libre. No le importaba que fuera Sakura. La rubia entonces abrió la puerta violentamente.

— ¡Ya les he dicho que me dejen de fasti-

Naruko calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de que en la puerta se encontraba la persona que menos esperaba. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kakashi. El peliplata estaba de pie ahí; frente a su departamento.

— Kakashi-sensei... — susurró sorprendida la Kunoichi.

El mencionado sonrió bajo su mascada levemente.

— Naruko-chan. Hola — respondió ameno el peliplata — No te he visto en tanto tiempo; y me comencé a preocupar. Por éso es que vine hasta aquí.

La Uzumaki parpadeó un par de veces. Aún recordaba aquel día en que aquella zorra besó a su querido Sensei. Sin embargo, Kakashi tampoco hizo nada para detenerla; por lo que Naruko sentía unas tremendas ganas de abofetear al Jōnin frente a ella, y de gritarle lo mucho que lo odiaba. No obstante, la rubia sabía que se delataría a ella misma, y terminaría poniéndose en ridículo. Después de todo, Kakashi nunca la trató a ella como una potencial pretendiente; sino como una alumna más.

— ¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría charlar un poco contigo — enunció el futuro Hokage.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! — respondió la chica, una vez que salió de su mundo; además de hacerse a un lado — Pasa; por favor.

— Gracias, Naruko-chan — le dijo el peliplata; con una sonrisa.

Tras dejar pasar al Hatake, Naruko cerró la puerta con diligencia, y suspiró inaudiblemente. De nuevo, aquellos nervios que siempre tenía con la presencia del Jōnin volvieron a ella. Sabía que tendría que dar una explicación de su ausencia a la sociedad; y que tendría que dar una respuesta convincente. Lo peor del caso, es que jamás se imaginó que ella se hallaría a sí misma en aquel tipo de situación. No tenía ni idea de qué le diría a su Sensei.

Aún con ello, Naruko inhaló una gran cantidad de oxígeno, y caminó a donde se hallaba su querido maestro.

— Esto... — comenzó la pelirrubia — ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber; Sensei?

Kakashi sonrió, y negó con su cabeza.

— Muchas gracias; pero así estoy bien.

" _Bien... Al mal paso darle prisa..."_ pensó la rubia, sentándose en el sillón frente a donde el peliplata estaba sentado.

Algunos silenciosos segundos, verdaderamente incómodos, pasaron. Kakashi miraba a su alumna con calma absoluta. Demasiada, para ser confortable. El Jōnin simplemente tomó aliento, y comenzó a hablar.

— Naruko-chan — le llamó Kakashi — Sé que has estado deprimida todo éste tiempo. Y que no has salido a muchas misiones. También sé que no has visto a tus compañeros de equipo. O prácticamente a nadie.

La rubia parpadeó unas cuántas veces; por nueva ocasión.

— ¿Cómo es que se-

— Naruto me lo contó — confesó el Jōnin.

Naruko frunció el ceño levemente.

" _Onī-chan tonto. Cuando vuelvas, te voy a patear el trasero"_ amenazó Naruko, en su mente.

Tímidamente, la ojizafiro asintió.

— En efecto — musitó la chica.

— ¿Algún motivo para ello? — preguntó con discreción su maestro — No es común que estés triste. Siempre eres una chica alegre.

La chica se sintió entre la espada y la pared; así que se mordió levemente su carnoso labio inferior.

— Yo... Solamente estoy pasando por mis días — se excusó la Uzumaki; patéticamente.

— ¿Desde hace casi un mes? — inquirió Kakashi; casi como si se tratara de un interrogatorio.

" _Diablos... En serio que te voy a moler a golpes, Naruto-baka"_ dijo de nuevo en su mente Naruko.

Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria la chica.

— Estoy bien; Kakashi-sensei — mintió Naruko — Es sólo que necesitaba algún tiempo para descansar y distraerme. Las misiones me han dejado agotada física y mentalmente. Pero prometo que pronto me volveré a incorporar al cuerpo Shinobi — argumentó; en esperanzas de que Kakashi quedara convencido, y que concluyeran aquella conversación tan inquisidora.

Sin embargo, Kakashi se levantó de su asiento, y se sentó al lado de la chica. El Hatake colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de la rubia, y clavó sus ojos en la mirada de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Naruko-chan? Tan sólo déjame ayudarte — suplicó el peliplata; con la mirada consternada.

La Uzumaki no le pudo mantener la mirada a su Sensei; por lo que la desvió hacia su esquina inferior derecha.

— Desde aquel domingo que te fuiste corriendo no volví a verte — agregó el Jōnin.

Cuando Kakashi comentó aquello, Naruko abrió los ojos ampliamente, y los volvió a los de su Sensei.

— ¿A-Acaso me viste aquel día; Sensei? — preguntó retóricamente la chica; refiriéndose aquel día que iba decidida a confesar sus sentimientos.

El Hatake asintió.

— No entiendo por qué desapareciste tan pronto; cuando te estuve llamando — explicó Kakashi — Desde aquella vez, no te he visto; hasta ahora. Solamente me enteré algún tiempo después de que estabas deprimida; gracias a tu hermano — agregó — Aunque quiera darte el beneficio de la duda, presiento que yo tengo algo que ver en tu estado de ánimo.

Bingo.

Por un lado, Naruko detestaba que el rubio anduviera contando su vida a todo mundo. Pero por el otro, sabía que su atolondrado hermano mayor realmente la quería, y solamente buscaba el bienestar de ella. Así que no pudo demonizarlo como tal.

Naruko sabía que ahora sí debía confesar la verdad. No podía seguirse escudando en patéticos, banales, superfluos e insustanciales argumentos. A veces detestaba la capacidad analítica de su Sensei. Aún sin el Sharingan que solía poseer, tal parecía que Kakashi era un analista de élite. Casi tanto como los Jōnin dedicados al análisis e interrogación. Sin embargo, Naruko se dijo a sí misma que confesaría la verdad, y con ello sus sentimientos. Al diablo con lo que suceda.

— Estás en lo correcto; Sensei — confesó Naruko; dejando algo sorprendido al Hatake, pese a que se esperaba aquello — La verdad es que yo...

Naruko tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y cerró un momento los ojos. La chica ni se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a su Sensei. Se sentía tan débil y expuesta en aquella situación y momento.

— Yo... Estoy enamorada de tí... — soltó la chica; al igual que algunas lágrimas efímeras.

Ahora sí que Kakashi se quedó pasmado en el Espacio/Tiempo. De todas las repuestas, por parte de su alumna, aquella era la que menos se esperaba. Nunca pensó que su alumna guardara aquellos sentimientos para con él. Por supuesto que se le hacía curioso el que su discípula se comportara de manera tan extraña en su presencia; pero Kakashi lo atribuyó a algo más. O de hecho, no tenía alguna explicación como tal.

Los sollozos de su alumna lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Pero sé que mi amor es unilateral — dijo Naruko; limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

De nuevo, Kakashi se extrañó.

— ¿De qué hablas; Naruko-chan? — preguntó el Hatake.

Ahora venía la parte más incómoda para la rubia.

— Te vi aquel día con Anko-sensei — musitó Naruko; impresionando aún más al Jōnin — La vi salir de tu departamento; contigo detrás de ella. Y también vi cómo ella te besó.

Ahora lo entendía todo el futuro Hokage. Naruko estaba enamorada de él, y lo había visto con Anko. Obviamente, cualquiera pensaría muy mal de aquella situación. Y el que Naruko presenciara cómo aquella pelimorada lo haya besado seguramente terminó por destrozarle el corazón a la rubia.

Ahora era momento para Kakashi de explicar las cosas; por lo que suspiró, y tomó ambas manos de la Kunoichi frente a él.

— Escucha, Naruko-chan — le pidió Kakashi; así que la chica hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo — Anko y yo no tenemos ninguna relación. Aquel día, me estaba entregando un informe, y por ello estuvo en mi casa. Y lo del beso, ni yo mismo me lo esperaba. Simplemente me agarró desprevenido.

Naruko abrió un poco sus hermosos zafiros. ¿Realmente Kakashi le estaba diciendo que aquel día todo fue un malentendido? ¿Qué había del beso, entonces? La chica frunció su ceño, y fulminó con la mirada a su Sensei.

— ¿Por qué te dejaste besar entonces, Kakashi-sensei? — cuestionó dolida la Uzumaki; quebrándose su voz y soltando lágrimas.

Kakashi se sintió como la peor escoria del mundo; pero apretó suavemente las manos de su alumna. Su alumna favorita; aún si Naruko no lo sabía.

— Ya te lo dije; Naruko-chan. Ella me besó. Al principio yo no hice nada, porque me quedé sorprendido. Pero pronto me separé de ella — esclareció el Jōnin — Te juro que ella y yo no tenemos nada. Nunca saldría con alguien tan agresiva y feminista como Anko. Dudo que alguien lo haga — masculló.

El ver la sincera mirada de su Sensei, le hizo saber a Naruko que realmente no mentía. Y armándose de valor, por nueva ocasión, Naruko se mordió su labio, y se abalanzó a su maestro. Con habilidad, la rubia retiró la mascada del peliplata, y le plantó un pasional y profundo beso al Ninja copy; como era conocido el Hatake. Lógicamente, Kakashi no se esperó aquello, y estaba sumamente sorprendido por la acción tan impredecible de su alumna. Y aún con todo ello, Kakashi no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de retirarla de encima de él.

Kakashi, por el contrario, abrazó la cintura de su alumna, e involuntariamente, como el resto de sus acciones, el Jōnin le devolvió el beso a la Kunoichi; incluso ingresando su lengua a la cavidad bucal de su alumna. Su cerebro se había desconectado por completo; únicamente dejando que operara en sus funciones motrices. El juicio de Kakashi estaba nublado, y únicamente su organismo le demandaba corresponder aquel dulce beso que le daba su alumna.

La falta de oxígeno fue lo único que obligó a ambos Ninja a separarse. Naruko fue la última en abrir los ojos, y conectarlos con los de su Sensei. Los zafiros de la chica brillaban con amor; mientras que los ónix de su Sensei estaban entre sorprendidos y confusos.

— Kakashi-sensei — murmulló dulcemente Naruko — Te amo — confesó de nuevo; acariciando suavemente los cabellos de su Sensei; y apreciando el apuesto rostro del Jōnin.

Era incluso mejor que en sus sueños.

El peliplata, por otro lado, no supo que contestar. Aunque pronto suspiró.

— Naruko-chan... Yo...

— Kakashi-sensei — le interrumpió la chica — Por favor... Tan sólo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo...

Antes de que respondiera el Jōnin, Naruko nuevamente lo besó; y Kakashi perdió de nuevo su sentido común. Por el contrario. El Hatake enredó sus fuertes brazos en la pequeña y perfecta cintura de su alumna, y se dejó llevar por su deseo interno. Aquel mismo deseo interno que le provocaba soñar que le hacía el amor a Naruko, y que le hacía pensar con frecuencia en ella.

Entre besos y caricias, ambos terminaron en la habitación de la rubia. Concretamente, en la cama de la Uzumaki; ya ambos desnudos. Las caricias, besos a los labios de ambos, así como a sus partes íntimas ya habían tenido lugar. Ahora, Naruko estaba recostaba boca arriba, con el peliplata encima de ella; preparándose para recibirlo adentro de ella.

— ¿Estás segura de ésto, Naruko-chan? — preguntó Kakashi; aún dudoso si debía tomar la virginidad de su alumna.

La rubia asintió.

— Completamente — aseguró Naruko, con determinación — Quiero que seas el primer y el único hombre de mi vida.

Con aquella confirmación, Kakashi besó nuevamente los ya hinchados labios de la chica, por todos los besos que ya habían compartido, y el Hatake posicionó su grande pene en los labios vaginales de la ojizafiro. Poco a poco, Kakashi fue entrando en ella, no queriendo lastimar a su alumna; aún si la increíble sensación le hacía querer enterrarse completamente dentro de la vagina de la Kunoichi.

No obstante, Naruko estaba más que ansiosa de sentir completamente a su amado dentro de ella; por lo que enredó sus firmes y esbeltas piernas alrededor de la cadera del Jōnin, y ella misma forzó la penetración. El glande de Kakashi traspasó el himen de la rubia, y se enterró hasta el fondo; chocando con el cérvix de Naruko. En su carácter como Kunoichi, Naruko apenas y sintió una ligera incomodidad, cuando el pene del amor de su vida rompió aquella membrana que atestiguaba su pureza. Aquello no era nada comparado con las heridas que llegó a sufrir en su trabajo como Ninja.

Sin querer esperar un sólo momento, Naruko misma inició a mover sus caderas; obligándole silenciosamente a Kakashi que la embistiera. En vista de que su alumna no parecía querer esperar, el Hatake empezó a embestir con su pene dentro de la increíblemente apretada y húmeda vagina de la rubia; metiendo y sacando su pene constantemente. Un intenso gemido de Naruko hizo que a Kakashi se le oscureciera la mirada, y que su libido se disparara a los cielos.

Pronto, las acompasadas embestidas se volvieron más vehementes, y el mete y saca de Kakashi adquirió un ritmo frenético. Durante su acto carnal, Naruko y Kakashi se besaban con desesperación, y se acariciaban sus cuerpos con voracidad. Las grandes manos de Kakashi apretaban el perfecto trasero de Naruko, mientras que las uñas de la chica arañaban la ancha espalda del Jōnin.

La cama prácticamente rechinaba de tan fuertes embestidas que el peliplata le daba a la ojizafiro; quien gemía como una loca el nombre de su amado, siempre acompañado del honorífico "sensei". Al escuchar su nombre tan sensualmente enunciado por Naruko, Kakashi simplemente se volvió loco. Y con ello, sus embestidas también se volvieron salvajes y profundas; al grado de que Naruko se retorcía como un gusano siendo quemado en la hoguera.

Eventualmente, el orgasmo se hizo presente en el cuerpo de ambos chicos. Naruko apretó con sus paredes vaginales el grueso y grande pene de su amado Sensei, y pronto explotó en un intenso éxtasis; gritando el nombre del hombre que había robado su corazón. Kakashi, al sentir la palpitante vagina de Naruko apretarse contra su verga, así como los fluidos vaginales de ella, también llegó al orgasmo; en su caso, gruñendo roncamente el nombre de su alumna.

El semen de Kakashi pronto fue disparado de su pene, y se introdujo en el interior de la vagina de Naruko; llenando el útero de la chica completamente. Con cada chorro de semen, Naruko soltaba un agudo gemido, y su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente. Kakashi simplemente tenía cerrados los ojos, y continuaba besando los labios de su hermosa alumna. Al cabo de un tiempo, Kakashi terminó de eyacular su espeso y cálido semen dentro de la rubia.

Kakashi se acostó al lado de Naruko, y la abrazó por la cintura. La Uzumaki besó a su querido Sensei en los labios, y se acurrucó en el pecho del mismo.

— Te amo; Kakashi-sensei — musitó Naruko; antes de quedarse dormida.

— Yo también — contestó de manera inconsciente el peliplata; acompañando a su alumna al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

 ***Nota: Obviamente, modifiqué ciertos eventos en la trama de la historia; como la edad de Sasuke, y la continuidad de la historia. No pretendo hacerla totalmente apegada a la cronología del manga Naruto. Por algo se llama _Fanfiction_.**

 **Más que nada, lo aclaro porque ciertas personas esperan un fanfic 100% apegado a la serie original; aunque no entiendo qué es exactamente lo que hace aquella gente leyendo Fanfics. Si quieren una adaptación pura del manga, ¿No sería mejor leer la historieta oficial de Kishimoto? No entiendo qué es exactamente lo que hacen aquí, en el mundo del fanfiction.**

 **Y aclaro que _MI INTENCIÓN NO ES OFENDER A NADIE_. Simplemente, se me hace absurdo demandar algo 100% leal al universo original, cuando bien pueden leer el manga.**

 **En cualquier caso, nosotros los autores únicamente escribimos por pasatiempo, y publicamos nuestras historias, sean buenas o un asco, por el gusto de compartir. Hasta donde yo sé, o al menos en mi caso, los autores no ganamos dinero con ésto. Simplemente lo hacemos porque nos gusta escribir.**

 **En fin. Quiero agradecer la paciencia de los lectores de ésta sección. Lamento ampliamente el que haya tardado tanto en actualizar ésta serie. El trabajo y mi fic principal se llevan todo mi tiempo LOL.**

 **La verdad, no puedo prometer cuándo actualice ésta sección; ya que estoy más enfocada a concluir mi fic principal. Ya me he colgado en él casi dos años, y quiero terminarlo a más tardar a principios de enero; si no es que antes. Hay muchos proyectos que tengo en mente, con otros fandoms, y quiero ya empezar con ellos. Sin embargo, no soy de la clase de autora que opta por escribir múltiples fics a la vez. Más que nada, porque, como siempre, terminas llenándote de compromisos, y cumpliendo con ninguno.**

 **En mi caso, prefiero terminar con uno, y empezar con otro. Así no le quedo mal a nadie. Ya bastante me cuesta el tener que actualizar ésta sección LOL.**

 **Sin más que añadir por el momento, nos veremos (espero yo) dentro de poco tiempo; linduras ;)**

 **P.D:** Para los que están leyendo mi fic principal "A Fairy Tale", el próximo capítulo será subido la primera semana de agosto. La verdad es que realmente el trabajo me ha hecho pedazos, y necesito un descanso. Necesito distraerme con unas vacaciones a la riviera maya (:D), y separarme completamente de la tecnología, por al menos un par de semanas. Sin embargo, les prometo que voy a subir el capítulo a inicios del mes que viene. Les doy mi palabra de mujer.

Nos vemos, hasta entonces.


	4. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**Nota de Autora:** Regularmente no suelo seguir tanto las costumbres del fandom; pero decidí hacer un fic dedicado al "cumpleaños" de Sasuke-kun. Además de que tenía en mente éste fic desde hace un tiempo.

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku

 **Clasificación: M**

 **Advertencias:** Sexo descrito. Lenguaje altisonante.

.

* * *

.

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad**

— Yo… ¡Yo te amo con todo mi corazón! Si te quedas conmigo… no te arrepentirás… Porque todos los días haríamos algo divertido... Estaríamos felices… **¡Lo juro!** — le aseguró Sakura; desesperada porque su amado no partiera —Haría lo que fuera por ti… Así que… Por favor, ¡Quédate conmigo! Incluso te ayudaré con tu venganza… Yo haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad... Te lo imploro... Quédate conmigo… O si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo...

Sasuke no escuchó más allá del "Haría lo que fuera por ti". Aquellas palabras lo dejaron pasmado al Uchiha. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mover un sólo músculo. Si Sakura no estuviera tan ocupada llorando, y tratando en vano de limpiarse las lágrimas de sus hermosas esmeraldas, hubiese visto cómo el moreno se había quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos, y con una expresión completamente anonadada. Sasuke no se podía creer lo que le decía aquella molesta Kunoichi con cabello de chicle.

Sin embargo, Sasuke después sonrió, y volvió su rostro a la pelirrosa.

— Realmente eres una molestia — le contestó Sasuke; con aquella sonrisa torcida.

Sakura se quedó en shock un momento. Aquel insulto ya lo había escuchado numerosas veces, anteriormente. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que Sasuke se lo decía con aquella sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba. Aquel gesto era lo más cercano en el pelinegro a ser gentil. De hecho, si fuese en algún otro momento, o con otra persona, parecería que Sasuke estaba siendo tan altanero como siempre solía serlo; pero Sakura pudo ver una genuina alegría en aquellas obsidianas del chico que siempre amó.

Sasuke no dijo más, y comenzó a caminar lentamente lejos de la villa. El corazón de la pequeña Kunoichi se aceleró.

— ¡No me dejes! — bramó desesperada la Haruno — ¡Si te vas, voy a gritar y...!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke reapareció a las espaldas de Sakura. La pelirrosa se quedó en su sitio, totalmente congelada, y derramando aún sus lágrimas. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento en su corazón. Sasuke únicamente contemplaba a la pelirrosa. El moreno se perdió en aquel cabello hasta el mentón de Sakura. Ahora que lo razonaba, fue por culpa de él que la chica tuvo que cortarse el cabello. Sasuke quizá nunca lo admitiría; pero realmente le encantaba aquel cabello largo de la Kunoichi. Aquella molesta Kunoichi que alteraba sus emociones.

— Sakura... — le llamó Sasuke.

Sakura no volvió su mirada a su amado; por más que quisiera hacerlo. Tenía miedo. No sabía exactamente por qué; pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que algo terrible pasara con Sasuke. Y miedo de que, por algún motivo, Sasuke acabara con la vida de ella. Sakura no quería ver cómo el hombre que amaba terminaba con su existencia.

— ... ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por mí? — preguntó Sasuke; con la voz oscura, pero calmada.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba verdaderamente considerando el quedarse?

— Contesta — demandó el moreno; aunque sin levantar su tono de voz — ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por mí? — repitió.

Sasuke le tomó algo brusco de los hombros, y la volteó completamente; obligando a la Kunoichi a mirarlo a los ojos. Las esmeraldas de Sakura aún liberaban algunas lágrimas; sin embargo, no eran tan sobreabundantes como hace algunos segundos.

— Dame una buena razón de por qué debería quedarme — argumentó el Uchiha — ¿O es que acaso te estás retractando de tus palabras? — enunció; sorprendentemente molesto — Porque de ser así, te dejaré inconsciente aquí mismo; y me largaré de ésta maldita villa.

Sakura reaccionó de inmediato, y se llevó un puño a su pecho; a la altura de su corazón.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas! — suplicó de nuevo la Kunoichi; tomando a Sasuke con su mano izquierda — Haría lo que fuese por ti; Sasuke-kun. Lo que sea. Tan sólo pídemelo; y no me negaré. Te lo prometo — afirmó con absoluta determinación.

Sasuke se quedó apenas unos segundos en silencio. Sakura se estaba desesperando por aquel silencio tan aterrador y tortuoso. No sabía si Sasuke estaba satisfecho con su respuesta. La ojiesmeralda no quería que su amado Sasuke-kun se fuera de su lado. Lo necesitaba para sentirse viva. Sin su querido Sasuke-kun, su vida no tendría sentido. Sasuke era el amor de su vida. Lo supo desde que era apenas una niña.

Sorprendiendo a la hermosa pelirrosa, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura, y la apegó contra sí mismo.

— Lo que sea. ¿Huh? — dijo el azabache; con una voz ronca que impresionó a la Kunoichi — ¿Estarías dispuesta a todo por mí; Sakura?

Sin dejarla hablar, Sasuke pronto hizo un acto insólito; que Sakura jamás pensó que llegaría a suceder: Sasuke besó sus labios; de manera pasional, demandante y posesiva. La pelirrosa sintió cómo una electricidad recorrió todo su pequeño y bonito cuerpo. Y por puro acto de reflejo, Sakura se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke, y cerró sus esmeraldas; correspondiendo de manera inconsciente al beso que le daba su amado Sasuke-kun.

Por otro lado, Sasuke también se perdió en aquellos labios sabor cereza de Sakura. Los labios de la Kunoichi eran tan suaves, tan carnosos, tan cálidos, y tan dulces. El moreno odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con el dulce; pero aquellos labios sabor cereza realmente lo embelesó. Jamás se imaginó que los labios de Sakura supieran tan deliciosos. Y sin percatarse de sus propias acciones, Sasuke comenzó a besar a la pelirrosa de manera desesperada y erótica; al punto de que aferró firmemente la pequeña cintura de Sakura, e introdujo su propia lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad vocal de ella. La Haruno gimió agudamente, cuando la lengua de su amado jugueteó con la suya. Aquello hizo que Sasuke se excitara, y que su pene se pusiera erecto. Y el que la entrepierna de Sakura estuviese tan pegado a su cuerpo no ayudaba en nada al pelinegro.

No obstante, haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, Sasuke se separó un poco de ella. El Uchiha quería hacerla suya ahí mismo; pero estaban a media calle, y alguien podría eventualmente descubrirlos.

— ¿Me entregarías tu cuerpo; Sakura? — cuestionó aún excitado Sasuke.

El moreno llevó sus dos manos al perfecto trasero de Sakura, y amasó las nalgas respingonas de la Kunoichi. La Haruno tenía su mirada un poco oscurecida del deseo; pero a la vez brillante de amor por el último de los Uchiha.

— ¿Estaría dispuesta a entregarte a mí? — preguntó el pelinegro; acariciando aún más sensualmente el trasero de Sakura.

Sakura soltaba algunos gemidos. Aún con todo ello, la chica asintió.

— Sí; Sasuke-kun — afirmó la pelirrosa; acariciando los cabellos de su amado — Me entregaría a ti cada noche. Dejaría que tomaras mi cuerpo cada que tú quieras.

De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Para acabarla de fastidiar, Sasuke se separó de ella, y mostró un rostro de indiferencia. Por nueva ocasión, el miedo se instaló en la Kunoichi; ya que Sasuke había cambiado abruptamente de actitud. ¿Acaso solamente estaba jugando con ella? Las lágrimas de nuevo se agolparon el las hermosas esmeraldas de Sakura; y algunas se escaparon de ellas.

— Me quedaré — dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó en shock. No podía creer que realmente había escuchado ésas palabras. Parecía como un hermoso sueño hecho realidad. No había posibilidad de que Sasuke realmente haya sido convencido por su mera determinación. Simplemente era algo inconcebible.

— Sasuke-kun... Tú... ¿Realmente...? — musitó la ojiesmeralda.

— Sin embargo — le interrumpió el moreno — Lo haré; con una condición — espetó con su típica seriedad.

Aún así, Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a negociar con su pelinegro. Era éso, o dejar que se fuera de su vida para siempre. Así que la Kunoichi asintió.

— ¿Cual? — preguntó la Haruno.

— Haremos las cosas a **mi modo** — espetó Sasuke — Tú harás lo que yo diga; y no me vas a rebatir. Yo tomaré todas las decisiones; y tú no podrás oponerte a ello. ¿Te quedó claro? — cuestionó.

Aquello sonaba como jugar sucio. Aún con ello, Sakura no se opuso. No permitiría que Sasuke se fuera de la villa. Si el moreno quería hacer las cosas a su modo, Sakura no cuestionaría la decisión de su amado. La pelirrosa asintió.

— Está bien; Sasuke-kun — murmulló la Kunoichi — Tan sólo quédate conmigo.

— Otra cosa.

Sasuke de nuevo tomó a Sakura, y la atrajo a sí mismo. Por segunda vez, Sasuke le dio un beso; aunque ahora fue más corto. Éso sí. Lo suficiente como para infatuar a Sakura.

— A partir de éste momento; vivirás conmigo en el barrio Uchiha — sentenció Sasuke; apartándose de ella un poco — Te convertirás en mi mujer; y en la señora Uchiha — dictaminó — Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a usar mi apellido.

Otra vez, Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. No solamente había conseguido que Sasuke se quedara en la villa; sino que ahora resulta que Sasuke le había pedido, o más bien dicho demandado, que se convirtiera en su... ¿Esposa? Quizá no. No obstante, para Sakura aquello tenía la misma validez. En cualquier caso, Sasuke le había ordenado no solamente vivir con él; ya que el Uchiha comandó que ella se convertiría en la matriarca del extinto Clan Uchiha. Una oferta que ella jamás rechazaría.

— De acuerdo; Sasuke-kun — contestó Sakura; notablemente emocionada, y con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, y le ordenó a la Kunoichi caminar de regreso; con un movimiento de su cabeza.

— Ve por todas tus pertenencias a tu casa. Te estaré esperando en mi departamento — aseveró el moreno — De ahí, nos iremos al barrio Uchiha.

Sin embargo, Sakura tenía miedo de que, al salir de su casa, Sasuke ya no se hallara en Konoha. Por ello, la pelirrosa se aferró al brazo de su amado; quien se sorprendió de la acción de la Kunoichi.

— ¡No! — lloró de nuevo Sakura — ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes sola! — suplicó.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, y trató de apartarse de ella. Mas sin en cambio, la Kunoichi mantenía un firme agarre en su brazo.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Suéltame! — demandó el Uchiha; aún forcejeando contra el agarre de la Haruno — ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

— ¡No! ¡Solamente quieres engañarme, para después irte de la villa! — articuló la Kunoichi; entre su llanto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — se defendió Sasuke; con molestia en su tono de voz — ¡Si quisiera hacerlo, ya te habría dejado noqueada!

— Sasuke-kun... — musitó llorosa la chica.

El moreno resopló, y estampó su palma derecha contra su rostro. No esperaba que la pelirrosa tuviera mucha credibilidad de él. Sasuke no era la persona más confiable del mundo.

— ¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡No me separaré de ti! — vociferó el Uchiha — ¡Tan sólo dame un respiro, carajo! — ordenó.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo, y asintió. Sin embargo, mantuvo su mano derecha entrelazada con la grande mano izquierda de Sasuke. El moreno suspiró para calmarse.

— Vamos por tus cosas — finalizó el azabache.

Sakura volvió a asentir, y guió a su amado hacia su hogar. Aquel que abandonaría para irse a vivir con su querido Sasuke-kun.

.

* * *

.

Saltando por el balcón, Sasuke y Sakura finalmente ascendieron a los aposentos de la Kunoichi. Por suerte, Sakura había dejado aquel ventanal abierto. La pelirrosa corrió el vidrio de aquella puerta corrediza que funcionaba como ventana, y se introdujo junto con su amado a su habitación. Para no llamar la atención de sus padres, ya que eran poco más de las once de la noche, Sakura encendió una lámpara en una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama; la cual apenas y emitía la luz necesaria para iluminar un poco la habitación. Sasuke cerró con silencio y calma aquella ventana; de modo de no causar alboroto. Realmente no quería llamar la atención.

— Lamento no haber usado la puerta; Sasuke-kun — se disculpó la Kunoichi; en un leve susurro, pero audible para el mencionado — No quería que mis padres me sorprendan.

Sasuke negó.

— Está bien — contestó el moreno en un tono bajo; tal y como le hablaba la pelirrosa — Tan sólo date prisa. Te ayudaré a empacar. No quiero que nadie nos vea; pero también quiero que lleguemos al barrio Uchiha cuanto antes.

Sakura asintió.

Debajo de la cama, la Kunoichi sacó un par de maletas un tanto grandes; las cuales colocó encima de su cama. Posteriormente, Sakura se acercó a su armario, y sacó una muda de ropa del mismo; además de que también extrajo calzado. Entretanto, Sasuke se dirigió a un estante pequeño, y abrió los cajones. Pero cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos como platos; ya que aquel cajón tenía la ropa interior de Sakura.

El moreno, por puro acto de inconsciencia, tomó una de las tantas bragas de la pelirrosa, y sintió la suave textura de la misma. Las panties eran de color blanco, eran de encaje, y tenían un moño en el medio color rosa. La erección del azabache se disparó, y su temperatura corporal aumentó; como si él se hallara dentro de un sauna. Por pura curiosidad, Sasuke examinó el resto de las bragas de Sakura. No había mucha variedad en colores, y aún menos en formas. Sus tonalidades eran blanco, amarillo crema, azul muy claro; y en su mayoría, rosa pálido. En su forma, todas eran de encaje, todas con un moño en el centro, y bastante pequeñas; aunque sin llegar a parecer tangas.

La erección de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte, y la mirada del azabache se oscureció de deseo. Sasuke tenía un fetichismo por la ropa interior de ése tipo; y jamás se imaginó que Sakura las usara. Aunque no es como si las bragas de encaje de algodón fueran ropa extraterrestre. Pero los colores que Sakura utilizaba sí que eran los que prefería Sasuke en una mujer. Tal parecía que Sakura lo habría hecho adrede; aunque Sasuke jamás le contó sus fantasías a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus familiares.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — le llamó Sakura — ¿Qué pa-

La pelirrosa se quedó con la palabra en la boca, cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke tenía una de sus bragas en la mano. El azabache se dio cuenta de ello, y pronto soltó la prenda íntima de Sakura; además de que cerró el cajón de golpe.

— No sabía que aquel era tu cajón de ropa interior — se excusó Sasuke; desviando un poco la mirada.

Sakura estaba tan pasmada que ni se dio cuenta de que Sasuke abrió otro cajón, y extrajo unas playeras de ella; estilizadas a la figura de la Kunoichi. Aunque Sakura pronto reaccionó, y sacudió un poco la cabeza; a pesar de que estaba sumamente sonrojada. Pero ignorando su bochorno, la pelirrosa volvió a guardar algunas prendas de vestir en sus maletas; así como algunas otras pertenencias.

— Solamente toma una muda para unos días — le ordenó Sasuke — Pronto tendrás que utilizar ropa nueva — refirió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tengo bastante ropa nueva — argumentó la chica.

Sasuke le mostró uno de los tantos Qipaos que Sakura usaba. Concretamente hablando, el azabache le mostró el símbolo de su familia. Aquella especie de luna blanca.

— Tu ropa aún tiene el símbolo de tu Clan — expresó el moreno; dejando caer la prenda dentro de una maleta — El único símbolo que llevarás pronto será el de los Uchiha.

Sakura se emocionó de aquellas palabras, y se abalanzó hacia Sasuke; besándolo amorosamente. Pese a que el Uchiha se sorprendió, correspondió el beso. No obstante, se separó apenas a unos segundos del mismo.

— Date prisa — mandó Sasuke — No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

La chica asintió, y se dedicó a guardar toda clase de prendas y pertenencias dentro de las maletas.

.

* * *

.

Finalmente, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la mansión principal del barrio Uchiha. Aquella donde Sasuke antes solía vivir con sus padres y su odiado hermano. El tan sólo estar en aquel lugar, le traía recuerdos nostálgicos y dolorosos al azabache. Extrañaba la voz de su amorosa y bella madre, el tono estricto de su padre, y el amigable de sus vecinos. Pero aquel lugar también le traía los amargos recuerdos de su hermano mayor; Itachi Uchiha.

Cada que Sasuke volvía ocasionalmente al barrio Uchiha, el cual estaba aún en estables condiciones, el odio de Sasuke hacia su hermano mayor se incrementaba. Aquello lo notó Sakura, y apretó su agarre en la mano zurda de Sasuke. El apretón suave de la pelirrosa sacó al moreno de su mundo, y miró a los amorosos ojos esmeralda de Sakura; quien le sonreía suavemente. Sasuke no emitió ningún gesto, a pesar de que su rostro amenazaba con formar una sonrisa boba; al ver las hermosas facciones de la Kunoichi.

Sasuke recorrió la puerta corrediza de la aún estable mansión de sus padres, aunque bastante llena de polvo, y tomó un velero de una repisa; al cual encendió una pequeña llama. Sakura venía de la mano de su amado Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que caminaba apenas detrás de éste. La Kunoichi tuvo una extraña sensación de calidez al ingresar a aquella enorme mansión. Se podía percibir un aura de familiaridad en aquel enorme hogar. Casi como si el espíritu de la difunta madre de Sasuke aún estuviese ahí.

Subiendo algunas escaleras, ambos llegaron a la habitación que solían usar los padres de Sasuke. En un principio, de hecho, Sasuke contempló el utilizar su antigua habitación que tenía cuando era pequeño. Mas sin en cambio, el moreno no le halló sentido a que usara aquel, relativamente, compacto cuarto; ya que cada habitación era casi del tamaño de la casa de Sakura. Por el contrario, la habitación que solían usar sus padres era el doble de grande; y no tenía caso el no ocuparla. Además, ahora Sasuke tenía a su pareja: Sakura Haruno; futura Uchiha. Seguramente sus padres lo comprenderían.

Usando una llave, Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, y se adentró con la pelirrosa al interior. La sensación de familiaridad se incrementó dentro de aquel aposento; y Sakura ahora podía sentir el calor directo de alguien. Curiosamente, aquella habitación se hallaba en óptimas condiciones. Más que nada, porque todo estaba cerrado. Ni aún las ventanas estaban abiertas. Y dado que el tejado de la mansión era impermeable, no había humedad dentro de aquel aposento.

De pronto, Sakura vio que había un recuadro en una cómoda, y se aproximó a ella; tras haber depositado a un costado de la cama sus maletas. La ojiesmeralda examinó aquella fotografía en el recuadro. Se trataba de nada más, y nada menos, que la familia de Sasuke. A la izquierda extrema, se hallaba un hombre de cabellera al mentón, de aproximadamente un metro setenta y cinco, y con expresión seria. A la izquierda del hombre, después de un pequeño pelinegro que Sakura reconoció como Sasuke, se hallaba una bella mujer de cabello largo. Sakura dedujo que se trataba de la madre de su amado. A la siniestra de la misma, se hallaba un chico de aproximadamente doce años, muy parecido al primero hombre a la izquierda extrema. Si no se equivocaba, Sakura imaginó que aquel chico se trataba del renegado Ninja y hermano de Sasuke. Sabía que aquel chico era el objetivo de Sasuke.

La pelirrosa volvió su mirada a la mujer en el medio. El tan sólo verla, le hacía a Sakura echarla de menos; aún si ella misma no le había conocido mucho. A veces veía a su madre convivir con aquella morena en la fotografía. Si no mal recuerda, su madre le llamaba Mikoto-chan. Ambas eran buenas amigas, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de sus esposos. No era que su padre, Kizashi, tuviera una mala relación con el señor Fugaku; como Sakura recordaba que se llamaba. Simplemente, Kizashi era demasiado atosigante para el patriarca Uchiha; además de que Fugaku no era popular por ser muy amigable con las personas. Aunque tampoco es que se mostrara intolerante. Curiosamente, Sakura jamás conoció de primera mano al hermano mayor de Sasuke; pese a que ella convivió algunas veces con el pequeño moreno.

— Sakura — llamó Sasuke.

El azabache ya estaba a las espaldas de la Kunoichi, y el moreno la giró de la cintura. Tan pronto lo hizo, el Uchiha la pegó a su cuerpo, y besó apasionadamente los labios de la pelirrosa. El retrato, por suerte, quedó acostado sobre el mueble donde se ubicaba. Entre besos y caricias, Sasuke llevó a la ojiesmeralda hacia la cama que, sin darse cuenta la Haruno, el moreno ya había tendido y arreglado. El azabache dejó caer a Sakura sobre el colchón, y él mismo se subió sobre el mismo; hasta que quedó recostado sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la Kunoichi.

— Ahora, cumple tu promesa — demandó Sasuke; ya con la voz ronca de deseo — Quiero que me entregues tu virginidad — remarcó — Quiero que te conviertas en mi mujer. Quiero que me ayudes a reconstruir el Clan Uchiha.

Sakura se sonrojó bastante; aunque jamás apartó sus esmeraldas de las obsidianas del chico. El Uchiha ni le permitió hablar, cuando los labios de él se apoderaron de los de ella. De igual manera, las manos del azabache recorrieron sus brazos y cintura, para después volver a ascender lentamente; hasta que las manos del moreno se detuvieron en los pequeños senos de Sakura. El Uchiha apretó suavemente los pechos de la Haruno, aún por encima de la tela, e hizo que la pelirrosa soltara un gemido; el cual terminó ahogado en los labios del azabache. Con ello, la excitación de Sasuke se incrementó, y amasó firmemente los pequeños senos de Sakura; además de que adentró su lengua dentro de la boca de ella.

Tras algunos minutos de besar y acariciar los pechos de la Kunoichi, Sasuke llevó una mano al cierre del Qipao rojo de Sakura, y lo descendió totalmente; revelando aquel top de rejilla que cubría el aún en desarrollo busto de la Haruno. Sin querer perder más tiempo, Sasuke prácticamente le arrancó aquella prenda, al grado de romperla, y expuso el pequeño sujetador de Sakura color blanco. Apenas lo hizo, Sasuke llevó su rostro a la piel expuesta de Sakura; donde lamió y succionó la nívea piel de la Kunoichi. Sakura únicamente se limitaba a soltar algunos cortos y agudos gemidos; disfrutando del suave contacto de los labios del pelinegro, con su hermosa piel tan blanca como la nieve. No obstante, pronto ella le retiró la banda Ninja a Sasuke, y le acarició aquel rebelde cabello negro a su amado.

Sasuke no quiso esperar más, y también retiró el sujetador de Sakura. Cuando sus pequeños pechos fueron expuestos, la pelirrosa se abochornó fuertemente, y se cubrió con ambos brazos sus senos. Mas sin en cambio, el moreno retiró los finos brazos de la ojiesmeralda, y apreció los bonitos pechos de la Kunoichi. No eran para nada grandes, dada la corta edad de doce* años de Sakura; pero aún así eran muy bonitos. Sasuke pronto llevó su boca al pequeño pezón derecho de Sakura, y su mano derecha al seno izquierdo de la chica.

El pelinegro lamió, chupó, succionó y estiró con su boca, usando el pezón, el seno derecho de la pelirrosa; mientras que con su otra mano torturaba con masajes, ligeros apretones y pellizcos el otro pecho de Sakura. La Kunoichi soltaba dulces gemidos, y entrecerraba la mirada; además de que ella también retiraba la playera de su amado Sasuke-kun. Y cuando lo hizo, Sakura comenzó a acariciar la desnuda piel del moreno; escuchando cómo Sasuke suspiraba complacido. Por otro lado, Sasuke alternaba entre pezón y pezón; dándole a ambos la misma deliciosa tortura. Sasuke se amamantaba como si de un bebé se tratase. Tanto así, que los pezones de Sakura terminaron totalmente rojos e hinchados de las succiones que Sasuke le daba; mientras mamaba de los senos de la chica.

Pero al cabo de un tiempo, los senos de Sakura, pese a ser deliciosos, ya no satisfacían a Sasuke. Entre un camino de besos, Sasuke descendió hasta la entrepierna de Sakura. Y con la misma imponencia que demostraba como todo un semental macho alfa, Sasuke también arrancó aquellas licras negras de la Kunoichi. Con ello, el moreno reveló las panties blancas de Sakura; iguales al resto de sus bragas. Haciéndola a un lado, Sasuke de inmediato llevó su lengua a los labios vaginales de la chica, y recorrió toda la vulva de Sakura; haciendo especial énfasis en lamer, chupar y succionar de aquel diminuto botoncito carnoso, oculto entre aquellos pliegues.

Sakura soltó un corto grito, nombrando a su amado, y arqueó la espalda como una cuchara. Con cada lamida y succión que Sasuke le daba a su clítoris, Sakura soltaba un grito de puro deleite; los cuales lograban excitar aún más al moreno, quien hizo aún mayor énfasis en estimular a la hermosa pelirrosa con su boca. Ocasionalmente, Sasuke tomaba entre los labios de su boca uno de los pliegues vaginales de Sakura, y los estiraba lo más que podía; además de masajear el labio vaginal de la chica entre los labios bucales de él. Sasuke saboreaba el labio vaginal de Sakura, y lo soltaba tras unos segundos; maravillándose del cómo chocaba contra la entrepierna de Sakura. Posteriormente, Sasuke tomaba el otro labio vaginal de la Kunoichi, y le daba el mismo trato que el anterior. En una de ellas, la lengua de Sasuke ingresó a la cavidad vaginal virgen de Sakura, y el moreno lamió aquella fina membrana que atestiguaba la virginidad y pureza de su ahora mujer. Sasuke prácticamente se retorcía como un gusano del increíble placer que sentía. Su amado estaba explorando un área tan íntima que ni ella misma conocía.

Desafortunadamente para Sakura, tantas estimulaciones a su vagina probaron ser demasiado para ella; por lo que la pelirrosa gritó fuertemente el nombre de su amado Sasuke-kun, y con ello llegó al primer orgasmo de su vida. Los fluidos vaginales de Sakura salieron de ella como un río, y Sasuke no desperdició ni aún una sola gota de ellos. No obstante, el moreno limpió los últimos restos de los mismos con las bragas de Sakura. Aunque lo hizo más para empapar las panties de la pelirrosa. Sasuke ya tenía un plan con la ropa interior de la Kunoichi.

Mientras Sakura aún tenía su orgasmo, Sasuke le retiró con cuidado aquellas bragas, empapadas de los jugos vaginales de la chica, y se las guardó en un bolsillo de sus bermudas. Sasuke hábilmente retiró el resto de la ropa de Sakura, y la dejó tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo. Y pese a que Sasuke ya conocía sus intimidades, incluso mejor que ella, Sakura aún así se abochornó, y se cubrió con ambas manos sus senos y vagina. Sasuke pronto se quitó su propia ropa, quedando igualmente desnudo ante Sakura, y retiró de nuevo los brazos de la chica.

Sasuke se acostó sobre de ella, y giró en la cama abrazándole de la cintura. El moreno quedó boca abajo, con el suave y hermoso cuerpo de Sakura sobre de él, y el azabache besó los dulces labios sabor cereza de su chica. Durante unos segundos, Sasuke y Sakura se besaron pasionalmente, y las manos de Sasuke acariciaron las nalgas de la chica; entretanto que ésta enterraba sus manos en el cabello azabache de Sasuke, y correspondía al húmedo beso del pelinegro. Sasuke aprovechó para meter sus dos dedos medios en el ano de Sakura, para masturbarla suavemente. La chica soltó un corto grito, cuando sintió los dedos de su amado en su recto.

Con gran destreza, Sasuke posicionó su venoso, grueso y grande pene de quince centímetros, al menos para su edad, en la entrada vaginal de Sakura; y restregó su cabezón glande contra la vulva de Sakura. La Kunoichi se sintió nerviosa y temerosa de repente; algo que Sasuke se percató. El Uchiha le besó los labios con ternura y suavidad, aunque también profundidad; en un intento de calmar el miedo de Sakura a perder su virginidad.

Obviamente, en la academia Ninja les habían dado educación sexual; por tanto ambos sabían, o tenían al menos una idea general, de cómo se practicaba el acto carnal. Por un lado, quizá no era políticamente correcto o ético que dos chicos de apenas doce años tuvieran relaciones sexuales. Sobretodo porque Sakura en realidad se estaba dejando llevar por los deseos carnales de su amado; quien, pese a nunca haber tenido sexo, siempre se masturbaba con la imagen de Sakura en su cabeza. Pero por otro lado, en la academia Ninja prácticamente los enseñaban a quitar vidas, y los mandaban a hacer misiones peligrosas a tan sólo once años de edad; habiendo casos de niños de no más de diez años que ya eran asesinos de élite.

Comparado con ello, el que dos chicos de doce años tuvieran sexo no era nada*. Además de que a aquella edad ya se empezaban a despertar las curiosidades sexuales. Siempre la religión era la que dictaba reglas estúpidas y banales con respecto a lo que ellos consideraban lo éticamente correcto. Y no era desconocido que muchos de los pedófilos solían ser personas sumamente religiosas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a penetrar a Sakura, y chocó con aquella fina membrana que era el himen de la pelirrosa. Con un último beso a los labios de Sakura, Sasuke perforó la suave carne tierna del himen, y lo desgarró por completo. Sakura soltó un leve quejido de dolor, no acostumbrada a la intromisión del pene de Sasuke dentro de ella, y el hecho de que había perdido su himen con el pene de su Sasuke-kun, y unas lágrimas escaparon de las bellas esmeraldas de la chica.

A pesar de ello, el dolor no fue tan duradero, y pronto Sakura gimió cuando el glande de Sasuke chocó contra su cérvix. Sin darse cuenta, Sakura misma fue quien comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el grande y venoso pene de Sasuke, y sintió cómo los testículos de su amado chocaban contra su entrepierna. Aquella señal le hizo saber a Sasuke que Sakura estaba más que lista para el acto carnal; además de que su verga estaba completamente empapada de los mismos fluidos vaginales de Sakura.

Sasuke tomó las suaves y respingonas nalgas de burbuja de Sakura, y empezó a meter y a sacar su pene de la vagina de Sakura. La pelirrosa simplemente se entregó completamente a su amado, y gimió abiertamente el nombre de Sasuke; cada vez que sentía cómo el cabezón glande del pene de su pelinegro chocaba contra su entrada uterina. Sakura dirigió su mirada a los orbes de Sasuke, y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

En los ojos de Sasuke estaba activado el Sharingan. Sin embargo, no era como ella lo recordaba. Los írises del Sharingan del moreno aún seguía negros, pero en su interior apareció un extraño caleidoscopio color rojo, con seis picos. Aquel extraño caleidoscopio lucía algo intimidante; pero Sakura pudo ver más allá de aquella mirada demoniaca en su amado Sasuke-kun. Más allá de un par de ojos estremecedores, Sakura podía ver un sentimiento que creyó jamás ver en su amado.

Sakura pudo ver que los orbes del azabache brillaban de amor.

Sintiéndose conmovida, Sakura derramó aún más lágrimas; aunque ahora eran de felicidad absoluta. Sasuke secó cada una de ellas con sus labios, además de besar la dulce boca de cereza de la Kunoichi. Una vez que sintió a Sakura más acostumbrada a su intromisión, Sasuke tomó con mayor firmeza el suave, pero firme, trasero de Sakura y empezó a embestir dentro de la vagina de ella, con su pene, a un ritmo aún más intenso de lo normal.

Sakura ahora gritaba audiblemente el nombre de su querido pelinegro; mientras que éste también se volvía loco al escuchar la dulce voz de Sakura llamarlo tan eróticamente. Con más ganas, Sasuke ahora se incorporó sentado, con la pelirrosa sobre su regazo. El moreno tomó de nuevo las nalgas de Sakura, y siguió embistiendo a la chica con fuerza; mientras que la Kunoichi simplemente enredó sus piernas en la espalda baja de Sasuke, y sus brazos en el cuello del chico. Todo sin jamás romper el beso que los unía; además de sus sexos.

Los pezones de Sakura se restregaban tan eróticamente en el duro pecho de Sasuke, y el pene del Uchiha resbalaba y se frotaba tan exquisitamente dentro de la apretada y caliente vagina de la Haruno. Sasuke también se perdió dentro del cuerpo de Sakura; simplemente disfrutando de aquella vagina con la que siempre pensaba en sus sesiones de masturbación. Combinado con los labios de cereza de la boca de la pelirrosa, Sasuke se sintió en el mismísimo Firmamento. Los traviesos dedos de Sasuke, entretanto, volvieron a hurgar en el pequeño y apretado ano de Sakura; volviendo loca a ésta última.

Jamás lo iba a admitir abiertamente, o él pensaba, pero amaba a Sakura Haruno. Desde que era pequeño, siempre le gustó la pelirrosa; a pesar de que nunca era obvio con sus emociones. Cada que Sakura le prestaba atención a otro que no fuera él, Sasuke se sentía irritado y furioso; y por ello llegaba a tratar mal a la Haruno. Aunque no lo demostrara, Sasuke ya era bastante posesivo con ella; muy a pesar de que no eran ni siquiera amigos. Desde pequeño, Sasuke se sintió infatuado por la belleza de la pequeña niña de pelos de chicle. Y ahora que Sakura pasaba a la pubertad, Sasuke se enamoró de ella; aunque ni él mismo se había dado cuenta.

No obstante, no tenía caso que Sasuke se siguiera engañando a sí mismo. El moreno amaba a Sakura Haruno. Siempre lo hizo. Tal vez aún era un mocoso de doce años; pero no era ningún tonto. Siempre quiso toda la atención de la bella Kunoichi. Aquella vez que la vio malherida en el Bosque de la Muerte, sintió una rabia que nunca en su vida había sentido. También el verla con el cabello mal cortado, a causa de la recién pelea que la Kunoichi tuvo, Sasuke se encolerizó aún más. Y de no ser por el hecho de que Sakura le detuvo con un abrazo y las lágrimas que salían de su corazón, Sasuke hubiese asesinado brutalmente a aquellas basuras del Sonido.

Sasuke se prometió, en aquel momento, que estaría con Sakura, y la convertiría en su mujer. Era cierto que su objetivo principal era exterminar a Itachi, y restaurar el honor de su Clan. Sin embargo, otro de sus objetivos era la restauración de su Clan; y aquello solamente sería posible al concebir a un heredero. Lógicamente, aquello requería que él tuviese primero a una mujer. Y para Sasuke, no podía existir otra que no fuera Sakura Haruno. Sasuke siempre tuvo sus ojos puestos en ella. Sakura Haruno era la única digna de convertirse en la matriarca de los Uchiha; y en madre de sus hijos.

— Ahhh... Sasuke-kun...

Aquel sensual gemido en los labios de Sakura le indicó a Sasuke que el orgasmo de la chica estaba pronto; tal y como el suyo. Sasuke dejó de perder el tiempo en pensar banalidades, y se enfocó en complacer a la pelirrosa. El moreno penetró con su pene dentro de la vagina de Sakura, con mayor velocidad, hasta que alcanzó un ritmó frenético. Sasuke prácticamente bufaba como un bisonte, y chocaba sus grandes testículos contra la entrepierna de Sakura; mientras que hacía que su cabezón glande colisionara tan delicioso contra la entrada uterina de Sakura.

Con un último grito de placer, nombrando a su amado, Sakura llegó por fin al segundo orgasmo de su vida. Las paredes vaginales de la pelirrosa se cerraron fuertemente sobre el grueso pene de Sasuke, y la chica expulsó en un chorro a presión sus fluidos vaginales; mientras que el azabache continuó embistiendo dentro de ella. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke sintió los fluidos vaginales de su pelirrosa, y especialmente los jugos vaginales de la chica, el moreno tampoco pudo contener su orgasmo. Y gruñendo el nombre de la mujer que amaba, Sasuke eyaculó su semen a gruesos chorros dentro del útero de Sakura.

Sakura sintió cada disparo de semen dentro de su vagina; cada uno de ellos llenándole progresivamente el útero. Cada chorro de esperma iba acompañado de un gemido de la pelirrosa. Cada disparo de semen chocaba contra el interior del útero de Sakura. Por suerte, Sasuke la calló con un pasional y demandante beso en la boca; o sus gritos se hubiesen escuchado más allá del enorme barrio Uchiha. El esperma de Sasuke fue tan sobreabundante que la pequeña vagina de Sakura no lo pudo contener todo, y el semen del moreno salió de las orillas de la vagina de la pelirrosa como si se tratase de una fuente rota; manchando todas las cobijas de la cama en el proceso.

Sakura colapsó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke, y estaba dispuesta a descansar un poco; tras la demandante sesión de sexo con su amado. No obstante, Sasuke no tenía los mismos planes de la pelirrosa; por lo que el moreno la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, boca abajo, y el azabache descendió hasta el trasero de burbuja de la Kunoichi. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya le había abierto las nalgas, y había enterrado su rostro entre el trasero de ella.

La vergüenza fue tan grande para Sakura, de tener el rostro de su amado en su trasero, que la Kunoichi trató de apartarse de inmediato; pero el moreno no se lo permitió, cuando tomó la pequeña cintura de la pelirrosa con sus manos. Pronto descendió ambas manos a las nalgas de Sakura, y usó las manos para apartar bien las pompas de la chica; para acceder al increíblemente hermoso ano de la Haruno. Apenas vio aquel diminuto asterisco, Sasuke sintió cómo su pene se volvía a poner duro. Además, el ver que la vagina de Sakura seguía expulsando el semen que su verga depositó hace unos segundos, en un grueso chorro, hizo que la sangre le hirviera al pelinegro; de la más pura excitación.

Una vez que expuso lo más que pudo el ano de Sakura, Sasuke lamió aquel esfínter rectal con su lengua, e introdujo la punta de la misma dentro del ano de la chica. Sasuke lamió y saboreó aquel mucoso tejido color rosa pálido; palpando con su lengua lo asombrosamente suave que era el tejido rectal de la pelirrosa. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de aquella acción tan sucia y pervertida de su amado Sasuke-kun. El moreno simplemente quedó fascinado de poder saborear el precioso y perfecto recto de la chica más hermosa que haya visto en su vida; y que era únicamente para él.

Sasuke contorneó con su lengua el interior del esfínter rectal de Sakura, y empapó con su saliva las paredes anales de la Kunoichi; mientras que la pelirrosa prácticamente estaba gimiendo como loca el nombre de su amado Sasuke-kun. Sasuke atrapó con sus labios el esfínter rectal de Sakura, y succionó fuertemente de él; incluso logrando estirarlo un poco, y liberándolo con un "pop" de su boca. Sin embargo, aquello fue demasiado para la hermosa ojiesmeralda; quien gritó el nombre de su amado, y llegó de nuevo al orgasmo.

Sasuke miró fascinado cómo el cuerpo de Sakura sufría espasmos de placer, mientras que los fluidos de la pelirrosa se mezclaban con el semen de él; que aún no dejaba de salir de la vagina de ella. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, aún un poco, Sasuke se colocó encima del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, con la gruesa y ancha cabeza de su pene apuntando al recto de Sakura; a lo que la chica abrió los ojos como platos, y volvió su cabeza para observar los ojos de Sasuke, aún con el Mangekyō Sharingan activado, cargados de perversión y deseo.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... Espera... Yo...

El pelinegro calló a la pelirrosa con un beso.

— Shhh... Prometiste entregarme tu virginidad... — argumentó Sasuke; metiendo un poco de su glande dentro del apretado ano de Sakura.

— Pe-Pero si ya tienes mi virginidad... — musitó nerviosa la chica.

Sasuke asintió; volviéndola a besar.

— Tengo tu virginidad vaginal — refirió el azabache — Ahora, quiero tener tu virginidad anal — dijo ronco el chico.

Antes de que Sakura replicara, Sasuke enterró su grande pene dentro del ano de Sakura; mientras que la chica soltó un pujido de placer. La sensación para la pelirrosa fue tan intensa que ni siquiera podía gemir de placer. Todo se limitaba a meros pujidos que se escapaban de su boca. La mente de Sakura se nubló por completo, y el placer carnal la hizo su esclava. Ahora sí que sentía toda la grandeza del pene de Sasuke; el cual era demasiado grande para la edad del pelinegro.

Sakura ya había perdido completamente el sentido de la orientación. No podría haberse enterado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Bien podría explotar la Guerra Mundial Shinobi y ella ni se percataría de ello. Lo único que percibía Sakura eran las estocadas del pene de Sasuke dentro de su ano, el tallo de la verga de Sasuke frotándose contra las paredes de su recto, y el cómo el glande de Sasuke llegaba hasta su intestino. La pelirrosa escuchaba sus propios gemidos, y los gruñidos de Sasuke, a lo lejos. La mente de la Kunoichi estaba completamente desconectara de su cerebro, y únicamente el cuerpo de Sakura reaccionaba tan maravillosamente, y de manera involuntaria a las penetraciones de Sasuke dentro de su ano.

Sasuke llevó sus manos a los pequeños senos en desarrollo de Sakura, y embistió profundamente dentro del ano de la chica. Sakura, de manera mecánica, también colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre las de Sasuke. Queriendo sentir más de ella, el moreno se dio la vuelta, colocando a Sakura boca arriba sobre su cuerpo, aunque sin romper la penetración en su recto, y de nuevo se incorporó sentado; con la chica sobre su regazo. La mano derecha de Sasuke llegó al clítoris de Sakura, usando su pulgar en el botón carnoso, su dedo medio en la cavidad vaginal de ella, y la mano zurda del moreno amasaba constantemente los senos de la pelirrosa. Entretanto, Sakura ya ni sabía cómo es que su cuerpo correspondía los besos que le daba su amado Sasuke-kun, ni cómo su mano izquierda acariciaba la del moreno; la cual seguía estrujando suavemente el seno zurdo de ella. De lo único que se percataba la joven Kunoichi, era del increíble placer que le estaba provocando su amado Sasuke-kun. Sabrá Dios cómo diablos es que el Uchiha tenía tanto conocimiento sobre el cómo complacer a una chica. Ni Sasuke mismo lo sabía. Únicamente actuaba de acuerdo a sus instintos carnales.

Pero eventualmente, todas aquellas caricias tan intensas que recibía Sakura llegaron a abrumarla de placer. De cualquier manera, ¿Qué chica de doce años estaba acostumbrada a tan intensa sesión de hacer el amor, a la cual incluso mujeres adultas sucumbían? Con unas cuantas embestidas del pene de Sasuke, dentro de su ano, Sakura finalmente llegó al orgasmo; gritando con toda la potencia de sus pulmones el nombre de su querido Sasuke-kun.

El moreno también sintió su pene siendo aprisionado fuertemente por el recto de Sakura, y él también llegó a su orgasmo. Soltando una especie de rugido/gruñido, en el cual enunció roncamente el nombre de Sakura, Sasuke explotó en su éxtasis; volviendo a eyacular su semen, incluso con mayor potencia que antes. De nuevo, los gruesos y largos chorros de semen inundaron el interior del ano de Sakura; al grado de hacerla sentir indigestada a la bella pelirrosa. Al igual que en su vagina, el ano de la niña de pelos de chicle no pudo contener tan sobreabundante cantidad de semen, y se desbordó del esfínter rectal de Sakura.

La chica colapsó contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, haciendo que el azabache la tomada de los senos, para que no se cayera al suelo. Sakura suspiraba sensual, con cada disparo de esperma. La Kunoichi juraba que iba a quedar tan retacada de tanto esperma que disparaba el pene de Sasuke dentro de su ano, que parecería una dispensadora de semen. Sasuke simplemente continuaba besando los labios de su ahora novia/mujer; mientras continuaba vaciando sus testículos dentro del recto de Sakura.

Al final, Sasuke de dejó caer contra la cama; dejando que el cuerpo pequeño y sudoroso de la Kunoichi reposara sobre el suyo. Con gran habilidad, Sasuke le dio vuelta a Sakura, sacando por ende su pene del recto de ella. Cuando salió el pene del ano de la pelirrosa, un grueso torrente de semen escapó del esfínter rectal de la Haruno, y se esparció por las cobijas ya bastante manchadas de tanto esperma y fluidos vaginales.

El moreno se recostó en la cama, y colocó el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiesmeralda sobre su cuerpo; con ella boca abajo. Sakura estaba sumamente cansada, y pronto se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Sasuke; no sin antes darle un dulce y suave beso en los labios al hombre que ama y que siempre amará. Sasuke simplemente abrazó firmemente de la cintura a su chica, y la acurrucó contra su torso. Sakura quedó profundamente dormida al escuchar el latido del corazón de su amado Sasuke-kun.

— Te amo tanto; Sasuke-kun... — musitó Sakura dulcemente, entre sueños.

— Yo también te amo; Sakura — contestó involuntariamente Sasuke; antes de también quedar dormido.

.

* * *

.

Pasó poco más de un año. Ahora, ambos tenían trece años. Y muchas cosas habían pasado en aquel año.

La primera, es que Sakura había dejado de formar parte del cuerpo Shinobi. Aquello había sido una decisión bastante controversial, y había generado demasiadas críticas; incluyendo Kakashi y Naruto. Pero Sakura, a pesar de sentirse un poco frustrada al principio, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Amaba a su querido Sasuke-kun, y quería hacerlo feliz; aún si tenía que someterse a ser una simple ama de casa. Una labor que muchas feministas, si no es que todas, consideraban sexista. Sin embargo, a Sakura le importaba muy poco las opiniones de aquellas mujeres solteras y, en su mayoría, frustradas sexualmente hablando.

En un principio, los padres de Sakura hicieron hasta lo imposible para que su hija volviera a casa. Sin embargo, Sakura se había aferrado a su amado Sasuke-kun. A un capricho de parte de ella por mantener al aún frío y desalmado Sasuke. De hecho, al principio, lidiar con la posesividad y hostilidad del moreno le fue difícil a Sakura. El azabache raramente mostraba un lado más amable con ella; pero en la noche siempre le hacía el amor a Sakura de manera tan apasionada y amorosa. No había día en que no hicieran el amor ambos chicos. Por lo menos dos veces al día, Sasuke y Sakura se entregaban en cuerpo y alma.

Las primeras semanas había sido realmente duras para Sakura; pues Sasuke aún se mostraba frío y distante. Mas sin en cambio, poco a poco, Sasuke se fue abriendo cada vez más a su mujer; llegando a amarla, al menos a su modo, tal y como Sakura lo merece. Era bien cierto que Sasuke no era un hombre ridículo y cursi, ni daba cumplidos tontos como muchos chicos solían hacerlo; pero con los besos que le daba a Sakura, y en la forma en que le hacía el amor, la pelirrosa podía sentir cómo su querido Sasuke-kun había cambiado. Sasuke le demostraba a su modo cuanto la amaba a ella.

Por supuesto, ciertas cosas no habían salido como Sakura había planeado; aunque las aceptaba como llegaban. De cualquier manera, no eran tan complicadas de asimilarlas. Un ejemplo de ello, es que Sasuke había oficialmente renunciado al equipo siete. Naruto fue básicamente el único en reclamar al moreno; pese a que éste le azotaba la puerta en la cara, y lo mandaba al diablo. La amistad entre ambos, si alguna vez existió, quedó hecha pedazos con el tiempo. Sakura había hablado en ocasiones con Sasuke, con respecto a ello; pero el azabache siempre estaba a la defensiva. De tanto insistir, Sasuke estuvo un día a punto de irse de nuevo de la aldea; sin embargo, Sakura le suplicó que no lo hiciera, y que ella no volvería a sacar el tema.

Sasuke también usó su fortuna dejada por sus padres y los miembros de su Clan para negociar con Kakashi y otros Jōnin de alto nivel, incluyendo Anbus, su posterior entrenamiento. El azabache, de hecho, le sugirió y le aconsejó a Sakura el también tomar un adiestramiento especializado; en respuesta al hecho de que ella también había abandonado el ahora desmantelado equipo siete. Actualmente, la quinta Hokage era la que se encargaba de entrenar a Sakura; cortesía exclusiva de las negociaciones de parte de Sasuke.

Otra de las cuestiones, es que Sasuke había dejado por completo el cuerpo Shinobi. Su medio de obtener ganancias sobreabundantes se basaba en el hecho de que se volvió parte de una importante y poderosa mafia. Sasuke tenía a todo un grupo de Ninjas de alto rango trabajando para él. El moreno se dedicaba a traficar toda clase de armas, drogas, diversos materiales prohibidos por la ley; entre otros productos del mercado negro. Sakura no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquella decisión de Sasuke; pero tampoco cuestionaba la decisión de su ahora esposo.

Poco después de que decidiera volver a quedarse, Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él; a lo que la bella Kunoichi asintió emocionada, mediante lágrimas de felicidad, y besos que le daba a su amado pelinegro. La boda fue en secreto, en un increíblemente caro salón; éso sí. Muchos de los clientes más importantes de Sasuke, así como conocidos cercanos del moreno, estuvieron presentes. Por suerte, también asistieron los padres de la Haruno; aún si no estaban muy convencidos con lo del matrimonio a tan temprana edad de su hija. La boda fue increíblemente lujosa. Más bien parecía como si el príncipe de algún reino estuviera contrayendo nupcias con una princesa.

Kakashi y la Quinta, quien daba el visto bueno a la boda entre ambos chicos, también estuvieron presentes. Quien sí no faltó fue el feudal. Más que nada, porque también era un socio importante de Sasuke. La realidad es que a Sasuke ni le importó enterarse de que el feudal estaba bastante metido en negociaciones negras. No es como si a Sasuke realmente le importara. El mundo era sostenido por el mercado de las mafias. Gran parte del GDP pertenecía a la mafia. Sasuke tenía al menos un setenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones. En tan sólo unos meses, Sasuke y Sakura ya eran billonarios.

Por otro lado, Sakura había cambiado un tanto en ése tiempo. Por "órdenes" de Sasuke, o más bien dicho petición, Sakura se había vuelto a dejar el cabello largo. Actualmente, y gracias a que le crecía rápido, el cabello le llegaba cerca de la mitad de la espalda. La Kunoichi también había cambiado físicamente. Sus senos habían crecido un poco, al igual que sus caderas se habían ensanchado. Su trasero se hizo un poco más grande, aunque no exagerado, y se hizo aún más femenino de lo que de por sí ya era. Pero todos aquellos cambios se debieron a un desorden hormonal. Un desorden hormonal causado por un evento bastante controversial para el ahora matrimonio Uchiha; de acuerdo a la opinión pública

Sakura estaba embarazada; a su tan temprana edad.

Aquella noticia fue muy poco bien recibida por los conocidos de ambos. Principalmente por Kakashi, Naruto, la Quinta y los padres de la Haruno; quienes a duras penas veían a Sasuke. Era muy común que Sasuke y Sakura salieran de "viaje de negocios". Apenas a unos cuantos meses que Sasuke decidió quedarse en la aldea, el moreno logró embarazar a la ex-Kunoichi. Sakura ya había tenido su período antes de que Sasuke intentase partir de Konoha. Los Uchiha nunca utilizaron condón, ni buscaron ninguna clase de método anticonceptivo. Y con el hecho de que tenían una vida sexual más activa que muchos adultos, era una receta para el desastre; aún si ninguno de ellos lo vio de ése modo.

A pesar de que muchos intentaron que Sakura abortara, argumentando el que la chica aún era demasiado joven para ser madre, realmente no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada. Por un lado, Sakura ya era oficialmente la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha; y por otro lado, Sakura era completamente independiente de sus familiares y amigos. Su sustento era su amado esposo; Sasuke. Éste último, queriendo asegurar la salud de su esposa y primogénito, usó su dinero, poder, e influencia para garantizar los mejores médicos que atendieran a Sakura.

A pesar de no ser las condiciones como Sakura lo había planeado, la chica era feliz. Vivía con su amado Sasuke-kun, un joven señor de la mafia, y estaba esperando un hijo de él. De hecho, su embarazo estaba en una etapa bastante avanzada, y pronto daría a luz. Bien podría suceder en cualquier momento; ya que Sakura había tenido algunas contracciones en los últimos días. Por ello, Tsunade había recomendado que la pelirrosa estuviera en reposo absoluto. El entrenamiento quedó suspendido desde que se enteraron que Sakura estaba embarazada; esperando el hijo de Sasuke.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, y entró un chico pelinegro. Sasuke se retiró la capucha que ahora usaba, al igual que su calzado, para después ingresar a su enorme hogar. Lo primero que vio, fue a su bella esposa, tan radiante como siempre, quien observaba un álbum de fotografías. Se trataba de las fotografías de sus viajes alrededor del mundo, cada que salían de viajes de negocios o de vacaciones, así como las fotografías de su boda, junto con la increíble luna de miel que ambos pasaron en un continente lejano y muy caluroso; aunque con unas playas hermosas.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo, y se levantó, con algo de esfuerzo, de aquel enorme sillón de piel que habían comprado hace un tiempo. La pelirrosa besó a su amado en los labios, quien le correspondió acariciando un poco el abultado vientre a la chica.

— Bienvenido a casa; Sasuke-kun — enunció tiernamente la chica.

Sasuke también sonrió levemente; y asintió.

— Estoy en casa — replicó el moreno.

— Te llegó una carta hoy — explicó la pelirrosa, mientras se dirigía de la mano de su esposo al comedor; donde había una cena ya lista — Al parecer el señor Tetsuya requiere que le envíes un cargamento de armas. Tienen conflictos con la milicia — informó.

A ésas alturas, a Sakura ya se le hacía de lo más normal. Al principio, a la ex-Kunoichi le angustiaba formar parte del mundo de la mafia. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, pronto se fue acostumbrando. Lo más increíble en Sasuke, es que el moreno olvidó por completo su venganza contra su aún viviente hermano, y lo reemplazó por la más pura ambición y avaricia de poder. No obstante, con Sakura siempre mostraba un lado más gentil y amoroso. Especialmente en la intimidad.

— ¿Oh? ¿De nuevo causando problemas? — se burló Sasuke; con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura encogió los hombros.

— Ya sabes que el Daimyō hizo una fuerte legislación en contra de las "sustancias psicotrópicas" — enfatizó la chica — Yo creo que nada más es un pretexto para querer criminalizar a gente inocente.

— Y según ellos, nosotros somos los despiadados — espetó Sasuke; bebiendo algo de vino del cual también bebía su joven esposa.

Sakura al principio también creía lo mismo; pero cuando conoció de lleno el mundo de la mafia pesada, donde Sasuke estaba metido, la pelirrosa tuvo otra perspectiva de cómo eran las cosas. Bien es cierto que muchos de ellos eran despiadados y escoria; pero la gran mayoría tenían estándares éticos y morales. Sasuke, por ejemplo, nunca había mandado a matar ningún inocente. Todos sus enemigos eran rivales, competencia directa, o amenazas de parte de los gobiernos. De hecho, Sasuke, aunque convencido más por Sakura, a veces donaba algunas ganancias a reconstruir ciudades; o a obras caritativas. Sasuke era el lado ambicioso, y Sakura era el lado más filántropo. Aunque jamás se metía en los negocios de Sasuke. Rara era la vez que Sasuke necesitaba inmiscuir a su esposa en el mundo de la mafia.

— Ni quiero pensar en cuántas personas serán encarceladas por crímenes sin víctima — susurró decepcionada la pelirrosa — La guerra contra las drogas únicamente afecta a los más vulnerables. Solamente es un intento de controlar a la población mediante la demonización del consumo de aquellas sustancias.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Nosotros no podemos hacer nada; Cerezo* —se excusó el azabache.

El moreno se había acostumbrado a llamar de ése modo a su ahora esposa; Sakura. Aquello era lo más íntimo que podía llegar el Uchiha. Sin embargo, a Sakura le encantaba aquel seudónimo cariñoso. Sabía lo difícil que era para su amado Sasuke-kun el siquiera tener que darle un beso en público; aún más el tener que llamarle de un modo más amoroso.

— En cualquier caso, el señor Tetsuya nos pidió que le enviemos cuanto antes el cargamento — le recordó la Haruno.

— Se lo enviaré mañana mismo — comentó Sasuke; por fin sentándose en la silla principal del enorme comedor.

Cuando Sakura iba a tomar asiento, junto a su esposo, sintió cómo de repente se empezaba a sentir rara. Y de inmediato, un charco de fluidos cayó al suelo; justo donde Sakura estaba de pie. Por supuesto, aquello alarmó al moreno; quien de inmediato se levantó de un salto de su asiento. Sasuke tomó a Sakura, justo antes de que colapsara, y la sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?! — cuestionó nervioso el Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke-kun...! ¡El bebé...! — articuló Sakura, entre sus retortijones y cólicos.

Sasuke no lo pensó más, y de inmediato llamó a algunos de sus sirvientes. El azabache tomó entre los brazos a su esposa, y la llevó a toda prisa al hospital principal de Konoha. Aquel mismo que estaba siendo manejado por la Quinta y su discípula; Shizune.

.

* * *

.

Gracias a las impresionantes habilidades en Ninjutsu médico de Tsunade y Shizune, ninguna complicación surgió. Debido a la corta edad de Sakura, lógicamente el parto no pudo darse de manera natural, y tuvo que hacérsele una cesárea. Por ello es que se requirió la presencia de la mismísima Hokage y su alumna Senior; pues Sakura aún era muy joven a sus trece años, y ya iba a ser madre.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no se quiso desprender un sólo momento de su mujer. Sin embargo, Tsunade y Shizune prácticamente tuvieron que echarlo de la sala de partos; dado que iban a hacer una operación delicada en Sakura. Seguramente si alguna complicación surgía, Sasuke iba a perder la cabeza. Por otra parte, la Quinta y Shizune requerían de amplio espacio para el equipo médico, el cual estaba más atareado que de costumbre, y Sasuke únicamente resultaría no sólo un estorbo; sino que podría ser contraproducente en el parto.

Decir que el azabache estaba nervioso es un eufemismo. Sasuke estaba prácticamente paranoico. Apenas Kakashi estaba al lado del moreno; además de que Naruto, aún bajo amenazas del hospital, había logrado colarse a través de una ventana. Los padres de Sakura también estaban presentes. Curiosamente, estaban emocionados de conocer a su nieto. Quizá aún no estaban muy de acuerdo con el embarazo prematuro de su hija; pero no por ello iban a despreciar a su primer nieto. Sobretodo siendo tan jóvenes ellos mismos.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y todo era suspenso agonizante para el antiguo equipo siete. Sasuke ya había bebido peligrosas cantidades de cafeína, y estaba perfectamente despierto; muy a pesar de que fácilmente pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada. Bonito día que eligió Sasuke para comprometerse con un señor de la mafia. Seguramente iba a tener consecuencias por ello; pero al moreno lo único que le importaba era que su esposa e hijo estuvieran con bien.

Finalmente, Tsunade salió de aquella sala de parto, soltando un suspiro pesado; lo cual puso aún más nervioso a Sasuke. La exuberante rubia observó al Uchiha, y se encaminó a él. Sasuke prácticamente dio un salto en su asiento, y se aproximó rápidamente a la Quinta.

— Tsunade — le llamó Sasuke, un tanto exaltado — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — cuestionó.

— Abuela. ¿Cómo está Sakura-chan? — preguntó el pelirrubio.

Tsunade se quedó un momento en silencio, torturando unos segundos a todos; Kakashi y los padres de Sakura incluidos. Sin embargo, después sonrió, y mostró su pulgar derecho. Sasuke sintió que liberaba un peso increíble de su espalda.

— Ella está bien — replicó la Quinta — También el bebé — se adelantó a los pensamientos de Sasuke — Sin embargo, Sakura necesita descansar. Ha perdido sangre. Y ahora mismo, aunque estable, está inconsciente.

Aunque aquello no calmó completamente al azabache, al menos lo relajó un poco. Ya esperaría cuando despierte Sakura

.

* * *

.

Sakura poco a poco abrió los ojos, y tuvo apenas una visión borrosa del bello atardecer; a través de las ventanas del hospital. Con algo de esfuerzo, Sakura se frotó con una mano los ojos, y espabiló completamente. Lo primero que vio fue a su joven esposo observando una pequeña cuna, y con la mirada simplemente perdida en lo que fuera que estuviere ahí. La mirada de Sasuke se veía fascinada.

Y entonces, Sakura reaccionó.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó al Uchiha; quien volvió su mirada a su esposa — El bebé... ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?! — cuestionó nerviosa y asustada.

Sasuke tomó un pequeño bulto de la cuna, y se aproximó pronto a su amada.

— Tranquila; Sakura — le pidió el azabache — Aquí está.

Justo antes de que Sakura se levantara imprudentemente de su cama, Sasuke le colocó aquel bultito envuelto entre unas finas sábanas a Sakura; en sus brazos. La pelirrosa sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente, a causa de los nervios. La ex-Kunoichi vio cómo una manita salía de aquella manta; por lo que, armándose de valor, la ojiesmeralda retiró por completo la manta de la parte superior de ésta. Y lo que vio, la hizo llorar de la emoción; además de cubrirse una mano con la boca.

En sus brazos, se hallaba una réplica exacta del pelinegro que tanto amaba; pero en versión miniatura. Aquel bebé tenía el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma forma del rostro... Todo lo tenía de su amado Sasuke-kun. Las lágrimas de Sakura cayeron sin fin, y sus suaves gimoteos se escucharon; aunque la pelirrosa calmó un poco su llanto de alegría, y acarició la carita del bebé. El pequeño le sonrió a su madre, y le tomó uno de los dedos.

— Dios... Es hermoso... — musitó enternecida la Haruno.

Sasuke solamente sonrió; bastante orgulloso de su primogénito.

— ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre? — preguntó Sakura; sin retirar su mirada del rostro de su bebé.

Sasuke asintió.

— **Daisuke Uchiha** * — enunció el moreno; sentándose al lado de su esposa, y admirando con ella a su hijo.

Sakura miró a su esposo, y le sonrió dulcemente.

— Ya veo — musitó dulcemente la pelirrosa — Daisuke Uchiha... Es un nombre perfecto.

Durante unos segundos, Sakura se la pasó mimando y besando a su bebé. Sasuke quedó fascinado del hecho de que, a pesar de que ambos aún eran muy jóvenes, ya eran padres. No obstante, Sasuke no se arrepentía de ser un padre. Ahora que lo veía, Sakura siempre tuvo razón. Sakura estaba en lo correcto; en aquel entonces. Porque Sakura realmente le trajo felicidad a Sasuke. Sakura verdaderamente cumplió su promesa de hacerlo muy feliz. Y la prueba de aquella felicidad estaba en aquel hermoso bebé; fruto de su amor.

— Sakura — llamó cálidamente el moreno a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede Sasu-

Antes de que Sakura terminara de hablar, el Uchiha la sorprendió con un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. Y pese a que se sorprendió al principio, Sakura acarició levemente los cabellos de su amado, con una mano, y correspondió el tierno beso que le robó.

Tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron.

— Gracias — murmulló Sasuke; con una sonrisa genuina que encantó a Sakura.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró con dulzura la chica.

— Gracias por cumplir tu promesa de hacerme tan feliz — continuó el moreno; mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa — Gracias por devolverme mi razón de seguir viviendo. Gracias por devolverme a mi familia...

Con lágrimas de emoción, Sakura fue ahora quien besó a su amado, y después ambos contemplaron emocionados al hermoso pequeño que Sakura tenía en sus manos. Un bebé tan hermoso; prácticamente clonado de Sasuke Uchiha. Y el azabache mayor no podía estar más orgulloso de su familia.

El Clan Uchiha había renacido.

.

* * *

.

A lo lejos, se veía dos figuras de dos Akatsuki. La primera un tanto más bajo que el otro. Se trataba de un pelinegro, con ojos muy similares a los de Sasuke. El otro era una especie de tiburón humano. El primer Akatsuki miraba a la ventana donde Sasuke y Sakura estaban aún contemplando al hermoso bebé en manos de la pelirrosa.

— Deberías darles una visita rápida — comentó el hombre pez — Después de todo, es tu sobrino — argumentó.

El otro encapuchado negó.

— No será necesario — replicó Itachi, tratando de sonar indiferente; aún si su compañero predijo su falsa indiferencia — Solamente tenía curiosidad de ver al hijo de mi tonto Otōto.

Aún así, su compañero sabía que aquel Uchiha se engañaba a sí mismo.

— Sí; claro — se burló el hombre pez — Como sea. ¿Nos vamos? ¿O vas a seguir ahí parado; como un idiota?

Itachi no contestó. Simplemente negó con la cabeza. Con aquella seña, el otro Akatsuki, conocido como Kisame, se echó al hombro su enorme espada, y caminó lejos de ahí. Itachi, mas sin en cambio, se quedó con los ojos puestos en la espalda de su hermano menor.

" _Sasuke..._ " pensó el Uchiha mayor; en sus pensamientos " _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... Por favor... Sé feliz... Y nunca dejes que la oscuridad te atrape_ "

Itachi sonrió con tristeza, y derramó una fugaz lágrima.

" _Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, y de tu familia... Siempre cuidaré de mi sobrino... Desde las sombras_ " finalizó.

Caminando lentamente, la figura de Itachi finalmente desapareció. El Sol pronto se ocultó; despidiendo al momento familiar de los Uchiha.

.

.

* **Ligero cambio de eventos en la edad de ambos. Cuando abandonó la aldea, Sasuke tenía 13 años. Lo de "Cerezo" es una referencia a mi fic principal. Lo de Daisuke Uchiha es básicamente un remplazo a Sarada. El resto se explica solo.**

 **En cuanto a Daisuke Uchiha (personaje fanon; hijo del SasuSaku): Por más que ame a Sarada, yo hubiese preferido que el primer hijo de Sasuke hubiese sido varón. Así, la nueva serie de Boruto no sería fanservice del más descarado al NaruSaku 2.0 que es el BoruSara. Además de que el apellido Uchiha está en riesgo de extinción gracias a los caprichos de Kishimoto de emparejar al terrible personaje Boruto con Sarada-chan -_-**

 **En fin. Gracias si leíste éste one-shot. Quizá éste sea el one-shot más largo que escribiré aquí. No tenía pensado que fuera tan largo LOL. Pero resultó ser así, cuando me dí cuenta.**

 **De nueva cuenta, ¡Feliz mes SasuSaku! Su amiga, Yvonne Grace, se despide de ustedes; linduras.**


	5. Mi Alumna, mi Mujer

**Nota de Autora:** Uno más por el llamado "Mes SasuSaku" (En realidad, no me dejo llevar por modas del fandom. Simplemente lo publico por puro gusto; y porque tengo un poco de tiempo libre).

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku

 **Clasificación: M**

 **Advertencias:** Sexo descrito. Lenguaje Altisonante.

.

* * *

.

 **Mi Alumna, mi Mujer.**

Sasuke Uchiha. Un joven y apuesto profesor de física, con veintitrés años recién cumplidos. Apenas recién graduado, Sasuke se incorporó a la docencia. Apenas había pasado un año enseñando en una escuela medio superior, y el moreno ya sentía que odiaba su trabajo. Sin embargo, aún tenía que cumplir con aquella ridiculez conocida como "Servicio Social"; así que verdaderamente al alto y apuesto pelinegro no le quedaba de otra.

Cada día era una verdadera tortura para el Uchiha. Qué peor tortura que tener que lidiar con un montón de mocosos de no más de dieciséis años. Siempre era el mismo fastidio para el joven maestro. Si no fuera porque aún estaba haciendo su posgrado, Sasuke ya habría mandado al diablo aquel empleo. Al menos hasta antes de que conociera a _**aquella chica**_ que cambió completamente su mundo.

Éso sí. Uno de los escasos beneficios que Sasuke disfrutaba como docente, era el poder llevarse a algunas cuantas mocosas a la cama; además de algunas otras jóvenes maestras, e incluso las llamadas MILFS, o mujeres en sus treintas que lucían increíbles. Ni él mismo sabía a cuántas mocosas y mujeres ya se había cogido. Apenas y recordaba el aspecto de la última chica que se había cogido al principio de su inicio como maestro. Karin Uzumaki; si no mal recordaba. La última chica a quien se cogió; antes de conocerla a _**ella**_.

El resto de su clase estaba trabajando en equipo, resolviendo un problema que el moreno les había impuesto. Discretamente, y mientras aparentemente miraba a través de su laptop, Sasuke únicamente miraba a una sola chica. Una chica con cabello de chicle hasta la cintura, con un par de preciosos ojos tonalidad esmeralda, y una increíblemente blanca y suave piel nívea. La pelirrosa tenía cruzada las piernas, y gracias a que estaba sentada, la falda estaba un poco retraída; por lo que la chica mostraba aquellas increíbles piernas que volvían loco a Sasuke.

El tan solo verla ahí, sentada e inocente, le producía una fuerte erección al azabache. Sasuke únicamente estaba buscando un pretexto para castigar a aquella hermosa jovencita, y para llevársela a su "sala de detención" privada. El Uchiha siempre solía usar aquellas artimañas para llevarse a una mocosa a su oficina de docente; donde se las cogía. Muchas de las alumnas que tenía Sasuke ya habían sido pasadas por la báscula. Ino Yamanaka, Karin Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, Kin Tsuchi, Tenten, una chica llamada Tayuya; entre muchas otras alumnas.

Y, oh sí. Claro que buscaría la manera de llevarse a ésa hermosa pelirrosa. Sasuke ya quería sentir aquella vagina apretándole la verga. Tan sólo necesitaba una sola excusa para poder llevársela a su oficina, y cogérsela como loco. Y como si el diablo hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, Sasuke vio cómo Sakura platicaba divertida con un chico. Un chico de cabellos pelirrojos, bastante afeminado.

A pesar de ello, Sasuke no sonrió; como esperaba hacerlo al hallar el pretexto perfecto para castigar a la chica; sino que sintió cómo la sangre le hervía cuando aquella hermosa pelirrosa le sonreía al otro afeminado marica de cabellos rojos. Los celos invadieron el juicio de Sasuke, y el moreno tensó sus puños y mandíbula. ¿Quién demonios se creía aquel mocoso andrógino, como para siquiera atreverse a intentar quitarle a su niña?

Oh. Pero claro que Sasuke le daría una buena lección a la pelo de chicle. Y después se encargaría del otro marica afeminado.

— Señorita Haruno — le llamó severamente Sasuke a la chica — ¿Hay algún motivo por el que se encuentre tan risueña? — cuestionó; con voz autoritaria — ¿Le molestaría contar el chiste?

Sakura miró con sus increíbles esmeraldas a su profesor. La pelirrosa se estremeció al ver aquella mirada tan oscura como la noche; sobretodo por que aquellas obsidianas irradiaban posesividad, dominio, celos, y masculinidad. El rostro de Sasuke se veía verdaderamente molesto. En el momento que Sakura conectó sus esmeraldas con las obsidianas de Sasuke una corriente eléctrica le recorrió su espalda. La masculinidad de Sasuke hizo que Sakura empapara sus bragas.

— Lo lamento; profesor Uchiha — replicó inocentemente la Haruno — No volverá a suceder.

Sin embargo, el apuesto rostro de Sasuke no había cambiado su apariencia de enojo. Por el contrario. Sasuke se sintió enfurecido de que Sakura había ignorado por completo el silencioso reclamo.

— Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder — aseveró el moreno — Terminando mi clase, la quiero ver en mi oficina. ¿Le quedó claro; señorita Haruno?

— Pe-Pero tengo clase de Literatura después — se trató de excusar la bella ojiesmeralda.

Y si antes Sasuke estaba molesto, ahora estaba completamente encolerizado. Ahora, resulta que Sakura tenía clase con su odiado rival; Naruto Uzumaki. Pero... Oh, no. De ninguna manera permitiría que ése rubio idiota le quitara a su chica. Aunque no es que Sakura tuviera algún interés por el chico cabeza hueca; hermano mayor de Karin Uzumaki. No obstante, Sasuke se decía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— ¿Le pregunté, acaso? — cuestionó aún más enojado el moreno.

Sakura negó; agitando su cabeza.

— No; profesor — masculló también enojada.

Obviamente, Sasuke se dio cuenta del enojo de la chica; pero no le prestó atención. Se sentía satisfecho de que Sakura no había reclamado en lo absoluto. El moreno simplemente soltó su monosílabo, e hizo que todas las chicas del salón, excluyendo a Sakura, suspiraran enamoradas.

— ¡Silencio! — ordenó Sasuke; así que todas se callaron — La espero en mi oficina, señorita Haruno, al terminar mi clase — concluyó el moreno; volviendo a su laptop.

Sakura bufó, y volvió su mirada a su libreta. Ocasionalmente, sin embargo, Sakura fulminaba con su mirada a su profesor; y el Uchiha sonreía torcidamente. Sasuke podía sentir el enojo en la mirada de aquella hermosa jovencita con cabello rosado; y hacía que su propio ego se inflara a los cielos. Como todo un Uchiha, y un macho alfa, Sasuke se sentía poderoso de poder reafirmar su increíble arrogancia, orgullo, y vanidad ante todos.

Vaya que Sasuke se iba a divertir de lo lindo.

.

* * *

.

Por fin su clase había concluido, y el azabache se dirigía a su oficina; donde le esperaba un buen rato de pasión con aquella chica de cabellos rosas. Sakura se había adelantado a su profesor, pues prefería poder llegar cuanto antes a la clase de Literatura; o de lo contrario, la iban a aplazar en aquella materia. Poco se imaginaría Sakura de que Sasuke tenía otros planes para con ella. Además de que el moreno tenía un asunto pendiente con ella.

Tras terminar de recoger sus cosas, Sasuke de inmediato se dirigió a su oficina, con una cara de pocos amigos. Si algo detestaba Sasuke, era que Sakura le prestara atención a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él. El Uchiha era demasiado celoso, dominante, y posesivo; y no dejaba que nadie, _**absolutamente nadie**_ , siquiera se le acercara a su Cerezo; como él solía llamar a la Haruno. Por ende, Sakura casi no tenía amigos hombres. La mayoría eran chicas.

Por fin, Sasuke llegó a su oficina, y vio a Sakura sentada en el asiento de su escritorio; mientras giraba de un lado a otro en la misma silla, y mostraba un mohín de enojo. El moreno cerró de golpe la puerta, le echó el seguro a la misma, y arrojó sus cosas sobre un sillón al lado de la puerta. Bastante enojado, Sasuke caminó a zancadas hacia la pelirrosa, y cuando llegó hacia ella detuvo bruscamente el asiento. A continuación, Sasuke tomó de la cintura a la pelirrosa, y la levantó con sus musculosos y velludos brazos. El azabache la sentó sobre el escritorio, y se colocó entre las piernas de Sakura. El moreno colocó sus manos sobre los suaves muslos de la chica, y los acarició con algo de brusquedad; recorriendo con sus manos las piernas de Sakura, desde las rodillas, hasta el inicio de sus bragas.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacías hablando con aquel idiota? — cuestionó furioso Sasuke — ¿Creíste acaso que no me iba a dar cuenta? — gruñó; totalmente fuera de sí.

Sakura se estremeció ante el tono tan imponente y posesivo de Sasuke.

— Sólo estábamos charlando de manera amena; Sasuke-kun — respondió la chica; sintiendo su vagina empaparse de las caricias de Sasuke en sus piernas.

— Sakura — le llamó enojado el Uchiha — Tú bien sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que andes hablando con otro imbécil. Te lo he dicho miles de veces; pero parece que no quieres entenderlo.

Sin darle oportunidad a responder, Sasuke estampó sus labios con la dulce boca sabor cereza de Sakura, y la besó con posesividad, desesperación, y sensualidad. Sakura se sorprendió al principio, pero pronto enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello; y correspondió aquel húmedo y seductor beso que le daba su profesor. Su querido profesor. La lengua del moreno invadió la cavidad bucal de la pelirrosa, y Sakura gimió de la más pura excitación. Pronto, el moreno descendió al suave y blanco cuello de su alumna, y succionó la piel de ella; dejando un moretón a la altura del hombro.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que remarcar que tú eres solamente mía; Sakura? — gruñó el apuesto pelinegro — Yo soy el único hombre que puede estar presente en tu vida. ¿Entiendes? — remarcó; aún furioso.

Sakura suspiró levemente, y tomó el rostro de Sasuke; para después levantar la cabeza se Sasuke, y colocarla a su altura. Sakura besó suavemente los labios de su amado Sasuke-kun, y le acarició aquella barba completa que tenía el azabache. La chica sonrió dulcemente, y depositó otro tierno beso en aquel vello facial del moreno; el cual lo hacía lucir tan masculino y maduro, pese apenas tener veintitrés años.

— Sasuke-kun. No tienes por qué ser tan celoso — murmulló tiernamente Sakura — Yo solamente te amo a ti — aseguró — Tú eres el hombre al que le entregué mi corazón; y el único que tiene derecho a mí.

Sasuke se calmó un poco; aunque aún mostraba su mirada un tanto rígida. El azabache suspiró, y besó de nuevo a Sakura; mientras continuaba acariciando las increíblemente bellas piernas de su Cerezo. Cada que lo hacía, la falda escolar de Sakura era retraída hasta la altura de sus panties.

— Pero no me gusta que le hables a otros hombres — masculló Sasuke — Me hace hervir de rabia el ver que le sonrías a otro idiota.

Sakura soltó una risilla, y besó de nuevo a su amado; además de acariciarle con sus manos aquella melena azabache a su profesor.

— Sasori es sólo otro chico del salón; Sasuke-kun. Ni siquiera somos amigos — señaló la chica — Y aún aunque lo fuera, yo te amo a ti. Tú eres mi novio.

Sasuke sonrió torcido, y besó de nuevo a la chica de cabello de chicle. El moreno pegó su musculoso cuerpo al de Sakura, y le acarició con mayor pasión las suaves y perfectas piernas a la pelirrosa. El azabache besaba tan intensamente a Sakura, que la chica ni se dio cuenta cuando las manos de Sasuke ya estaban acariciando sus senos, por encima de su blusa escolar; sino hasta que el Uchiha apretó sus pechos. Sakura soltó un agudo gemido, y apretó con fuerza los cabellos negros de su amado profesor.

Sasuke amasó unos minutos los pechos no muy grandes de Sakura, aunque perfectos para él, y la pegó aún más hacia él. La pelirrosa, entretanto, poco a poco desabotonaba la camisa negra de manga corta de Sasuke, y pronto reveló su velludo y sumamente musculoso torso. Sasuke únicamente se limitó a levantarle aquella blusa escolar, y a revelar el sujetador color rosa pálido que encerraban los hermosos senos de su niña. A sus quince años, Sakura ya tenía una figura muy femenina y hermosa; la cual volvía loco a Sasuke, cada vez que hacían el amor.

Sasuke apretó los pechos de Sakura, aún cubiertos por el sujetador, y succionó la piel expuesta del seno izquierdo de Sakura; haciendo que su Cerezo soltara un quejido del más erótico placer.

— Ahhh... Sasuke-kun... — gimió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke levantó su cuerpo un poco, y siguió masajeando los pechos de su amada Flor de Cerezo. El Uchiha miraba embelesado el cómo Sakura suspiraba y gemía de placer; ante las expertas caricias de sus manos.

— Dios... Eres tan hermosa; Cerezo — murmulló absolutamente infatuado el Uchiha; volviendo a besar los dulces labios de su niña.

Las caricias en los senos de Sakura se detuvieron; por lo que la chica soltó un quejido agudo entre el beso con su amado. Sin embargo, lo que Sakura no se esperaba era que Sasuke tomara el borde inferior de su sostén rosado, con ambas manos, y que levantara el mismo por encima de sus pechos; hasta que aquel par de hermosos senos quedaron expuestos ante la mirada obsidiana de Sasuke. Claramente, Sakura vio cómo aquel par de oscuros orbes se opacaban de deseo sexual, y Sakura sentía cómo el enorme pene de su amado se apretaba firmemente contra su entrepierna; haciendo que la vagina de la pelirrosa empapara completamente las bragas que llevaba puesta.

Las manos de Sasuke pronto atraparon aquellos pequeños, pero bonitos, pechos de Sakura, y los masajearon en círculos. El azabache amasaba, apretaba y estiraba con sus dedos los pezones de Sakura; haciendo que su alumna comenzara a arquear la espalda, y a soltar fuertes jadeos de placer. Entretanto, Sakura llevó sus manos al velludo y musculoso pecho de Sasuke, y recorrió maravillada aquel poderoso torso; sintiendo con sus pequeños y delicados dedos aquellos vellitos que tanto le fascinaban a la pelirrosa.

Pronto, la boca de Sasuke atrapó el pezón izquierdo de Sakura, y se amamantó tal y como un bebé lo haría del suave seno de Sakura, con sabor a leche, y succionó con fuerza del pezón de la pelirrosa; soltándolo con un muy sonoro "pop", y haciendo que el pecho de Sakura rebotara como gelatina. La colegiala simplemente gimió fuertemente el nombre de su querido maestro, y arañó con sus largas uñas redondeadas color esmeralda el duro pecho de su amado pelinegro. Sasuke se amamantó durante varios minutos, succionando igual que un bebé lo haría con los senos de su pequeña, como queriendo realmente extraer leche de aquellos preciosos pechos de Sakura. Ocasionalmente, Sasuke cambiaba de un seno al otro, pero una de sus manos se encargaba de continuar estimulando el otro pecho. Y de tanto amamantarse de los senos de Sakura, ésta terminó con los pezones hinchados.

— Tú eres mía — enunció ronco y excitado el azabache; descendiendo sus manos a las caderas de su pequeña — Mía y de nadie más.

— Sasuke-kun... — musitó con placer la colegiala de cabello de chicle.

Las manos de Sasuke dieron un suave masaje a la perfecta y blanquecina piel de la pelirrosa, y contornearon aquella figura de reloj de arena. Sasuke descendió entre besos a la cintura de ella, y le dio una succión al pequeño y sexy ombligo de Sakura; incluso introduciendo un poco de la punta de su lengua dentro del mismo. Sus manos, entretanto, bajaron a las nalgas de la pelirrosa. Las grandes manos de Sasuke levantaron la falda negra de Sakura, se adentraron dentro de sus pequeñas bragas de encaje y algodón rosadas, y el moreno apretó el respingón trasero de su alumna.

El rostro del moreno descendió entonces a la altura de las piernas de Sakura, y las comenzó a besar, chupar y succionar poco a poco; desde el inicio de las rodillas, hasta la altura de las bragas rosadas de su pequeña. Sasuke enterró completamente su rostro dentro de la falda corta de Sakura, y admiró aquellas panties de encaje que tanto le fascinaban. Era una mezcla de niña inocente y tierna, pero era una combinación de inocente sensualidad que volvía loco al Uchiha.

Sasuke pegó completamente su rostro a las bragas de la pelirrosa, y aspiró fuertemente el dulce y erótico aroma de los fluidos vaginales de Sakura, en las panties de la chica. Por otro lado, las manos del moreno seguían amasando las suaves, pero firmes, nalgas de su niña. Sakura, por su parte, sepultaba sus pequeñas manos dentro de la espesa melena de su querido profesor, y las estiraba con un poco de fuerza; mas no la suficiente como para causarle algún daño a su querido pelinegro.

El rostro del azabache se restregó unos segundos contra la entrepierna de Sakura. Y dado que la chica parecía haberse orinado, la Haruno sintió prácticamente como la nariz de su moreno se frotaba tan deliciosamente contra su vagina; lo que hizo que la ojiesmeralda soltara un gemido de placer. Hábilmente, usando sus dientes, Sasuke hizo a un lado las empapadas bragas de Sakura, y contempló aquellos hermosos pliegues vaginales. Su pene se puso como una roca; y tenía unas ganas tremendas de metérsela de una sola a su Cerezo, y cogérsela hasta que le doliera la verga.

Aún así, Sasuke no quería acelerar las cosas. El azabache simplemente acercó completamente su cara a la vagina de Sakura, y nuevamente aspiró el increíble e intenso aroma de la vagina de su amada. Sin querer esperar un sólo segundo más, Sasuke atrapó con su boca uno de los pliegues vaginales de Sakura, lo chupó, lo frotó contra su lengua, y los succionó con algo de fuerza; para después estirarlo con sus propios labios, y dejarlos chocar contra la entrepierna de Sakura. La pelirrosa, entretanto, soltó un corto pero erótico grito al sentir tan sensual y sucia caricia contra uno de sus labios vaginales. Sasuke repitió el proceso, con el labio vaginal opuesto de Sakura, además de succionar y beber los dulces jugos vaginales que comenzaban a salir de la cavidad vaginal de su niña.

Sasuke lamió, chupo, y succionó toda la vagina de Sakura, tal y como le había hecho cuando se amamantaba de los senos de su pequeña, e introdujo su cálida y ligeramente áspera lengua dentro de la cavidad vaginal de su Flor de Cerezo. Sasuke movió como una serpiente su lengua, agitándola de un lado a otra, y succionaba las orillas del orificio vaginal de Sakura. La chica se tensaba de puro placer, y enterraba aún más contra su vagina el rostro del azabache. Sasuke pronto atrapó el pequeño botoncito carnoso entre los pliegues de Sakura, con sus labios, y hábilmente separó con su lengua aquellos labios vaginales; de modo que él tuviese acceso total al diminuto clítoris de su Cerezo.

— ¡Ahhh...! ¡Sasuke-kun...! — gritó Sakura, al sentir una fuerte succión en su clítoris; por parte de su amado.

Con aquella succión de la boca de Sasuke, en su pequeño botón carnoso entre los pliegues de su vagina, Sakura finalmente llegó al orgasmo. Los fluidos vaginales pronto escaparon de ella, y la chica se retorció como gusano del puro placer; mientras apretaba con fuerza la cabeza de Sasuke contra su vagina. El moreno, mientras tanto, bebía todos aquellos dulces que emanaban de la vagina de su alumna; y sus manos apretaban cada vez más sensual las nalgas de Sakura. Aquello únicamente provocaba que el orgasmo de Sakura fuera más fuerte.

Durante el orgasmo de Sakura, Sasuke abrió con una mano el cierre de su pantalón, y liberó su enorme pene de veinticinco centímetros de largo, y unos seis de diámetro. Tomando de nuevo las nalgas de Sakura, el azabache se sentó sobre el escritorio, y colocó a horcajadas a la pelirrosa sobre su regazo. Sakura gimió fuertemente, cuando su empapada vagina se frotó contra el grueso, peludo, venoso, cabezón, y colosal pene de su amado Sasuke-kun. Aún no comprendía cómo es que aquel monstruo cabía dentro de su diminuta vagina. Pero cada que Sasuke se la metía, Sakura se volvía loca.

— Veo que ya estás más que lista para lo mejor — enunció algo ronco el Uchiha.

Sakura besó apasionadamente los labios de su amado Sasuke-kun, y siguió frotando sus húmedos labios vaginales contra el enorme y ancho tronco del pene de su pelinegro.

— Sasuke-kun... Hazme tuya... — suplicó la pelirrosa; durante el beso con su hombre.

Sasuke gruñó excitado, y de nuevo llevó sus manos a las nalgas de la pelirrosa. El moreno introdujo otra vez sus manos dentro de las bragas rosas de su pequeña, y tomó cada una de las nalgas de la pelirrosa en sus manos. Durante unos segundos, Sasuke únicamente torturó a su Cerezo al meter sus dos dedos corazón dentro del ano rosa pálido de la pelirrosa; palpando el mucoso tejido rosado del interior del recto de Sakura. Sakura respingó cuando Sasuke hundió aún más sus dedos dentro del pequeño recto de ella. Sin embargo, la chica de cabello de chicle ya estaba desesperada por sentir el gigantesco pene de su amado, dentro de su vagina.

— Por favor... — suplicó jadeante Sakura — Métemela — gimió; eróticamente.

Sasuke tomó firmemente las nalgas de Sakura, y la levantó un poco. Sasuke posicionó el enorme glande contra el orificio vaginal de la pelirrosa; listo para penetrarla. El moreno sabía que aquella inocente colegiala ya no era virgen; ya que Sasuke mismo se había encargado de quitarle la virginidad hace meses. El Uchiha podía presumir orgulloso de ser el que desvirgó a Sakura; dado que Sasuke tomó la virginidad vaginal y la virginidad anal de Sakura, a principios del semestre. De hecho, el azabache es el único hombre sobre el planeta que ha tocado a la pelirrosa.

De una sola estocada, Sasuke penetró a Sakura hasta el fondo; haciendo que su cabezón y grande glande de su pene chocara contra el cérvix de la pelirrosa. Apenas hizo contacto la punta de la verga de Sasuke, la ojiesmeralda soltó un fuerte gemido de placer, y arqueó su espalda como una cuchara. El moreno comenzó a embestir a Sakura con velocidad, metiendo y sacando constantemente su pene; aunque jamás sacaba su glande de la vagina de la chica. Sakura se retorcía de placer cada que la cabezona punta del pene de su amado chocaba contra su útero, y cada vez que los peludos testículos del moreno golpeaban sus suaves y respingonas nalgas.

Entretanto, la pelirrosa enterraba sus perfectas uñas largas, color esmeralda, en la espalda del azabache; incluso llegando a sacarle algo de sangre. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba tan excitado que ni se percató de aquella molestia que debía sentir, cuando Sakura clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él. Toda la atención del moreno estaba centrada en besar apasionadamente los labios de su pequeña, en amasar las perfectas nalgas de burbuja de ella, y en acometer con su monstruosa verga dentro de la vagina de su Cerezo.

Sakura misma comenzó a subir y a bajar sobre el enorme pene de su querido Sasuke-kun, mientras arañaba la fuerte y ancha espalda del azabache con sus perfectas uñas; además de que mordía ocasionalmente los labios de su querido profesor, y bregaba contra la lengua de él. Pronto, sin embargo, Sasuke dirigió su boca a los pechos de Sakura, los cuales saltaban alegremente al ritmo de las embestidas del pene del Uchiha, dentro de la vagina de la Haruno, y el moreno volvió a amamantarse como un bebé de ellos.

Sakura llevó una mano al cabello de su amado, y la enterró dentro de aquella espesa cabellera; usando su mano para incitar a Sasuke a seguir alimentándose de los senos de ella. El moreno seguía embistiendo dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que sus manos volvieron a las nalgas de Sakura, dentro de las bragas de ella; amasando las mismas, y metiendo sus dedos dentro del suave, apretado, y cálido recto de la pelirrosa.

Toda aquella combinación de caricias a sus nalgas, succiones y chupetones a sus pezones, y las penetraciones de Sasuke dentro de su vagina probó ser demasiado para la pelirrosa. Sakura se retorció como un gusano en el asador; dando por inicio su orgasmo. La evidencia de ello fue que las paredes vaginales de Sakura se contrajeron sobre el pene de Sasuke. Gritando el nombre de su amado, Sakura llegó finalmente a su tan anhelado orgasmo; por lo que sus jugos vaginales salieron expulsados de su vagina, y empaparon por completo el enorme pene de Sasuke; el cual seguía embistiendo dentro de ella.

Al sentir cómo la vagina de Sakura se apretaba contra su enorme verga, Sasuke gruñó el nombre de su pequeña, y también llegó al éxtasis. El semen de Sasuke salió disparado a largos y potentes chorros dentro de la vagina de su niña; así que no solamente inundó la vagina de la pelirrosa, sino también su útero, con cálido y espeso esperma. Sasuke selló de nuevo sus labios con los de la ojiesmeralda, en un intento de acallar aquellos gritos de placer que lanzaba Sakura. De todos modos, lo menos que querrían ambos era que alguien se enterara de que estaban teniendo sexo como locos dentro de la pequeña oficina de Sasuke.

A pesar de que estaba eyaculando dentro de la vagina de Sakura, Sasuke continuó embistiendo dentro de ella; de modo que la pelirrosa estaba casi a punto de desmayarse del increíble placer, al sentir cómo el glande de Sasuke chocaba contra su cérvix, y de cómo el semen del moreno seguía inundando el interior de su útero. Aquel espeso y cálido esperma la llenaba como si se tratase de una manguera. Realmente, su amado profesor parecía un auténtico semental. Y el que ella fuese la única mujer con la que Sasuke tenía sexo, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron, le hacía sentirse dichosa a Sakura de tener un dios del sexo como su novio.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Sasuke terminó de eyacular su semen dentro de la pelirrosa, y simplemente se dedicó a devorar aquellos labios de cereza en su pequeña; los cuales estaban ya hinchados de tantos besos que el moreno le había dado. La falda de Sakura no le permitía ver a Sasuke cómo su semen escurría de la vagina de ella; sin embargo, Sasuke se podía percatar de ello, al sentir cómo su esperma se escapaba del orificio vaginal de la pelirrosa; donde su pene aún estaba enterrado.

Tras terminar de eyacular dentro de Sakura, Sasuke levantó de las nalgas a la chica, y la colocó de espaldas contra él. Sakura recostó su cabeza contra el hombro izquierdo del moreno, pensando que su acto carnal había finalizado; mientras que seguía recibiendo los dulces, pero a la vez pasionales, besos de parte del azabache. No obstante, Sasuke estaba lejos de sentirse completamente satisfecho de hacerle el amor a su Cerezo; así que de nuevo levantó las nalgas de la pelirrosa, y colocó aquel bonito asterisco entre las nalgas de la ojiesmeralda contra su glande. Sakura gimió al sentir la punta del pene palpando su ano rosa pálido, e incluso arqueó un poco la espalda; ya que la bella colegiala sabía lo que sucedería a continuación.

— Sasuke-kun... — gimió Sakura; sintiendo una corriente de calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

— Hace mucho que no te cojo por el ano — susurró seductor el moreno; contra el oído de su Cerezo — Te quiero coger por el recto.

Sin darle una oportunidad para opinar al respecto, Sasuke hundió de una sola estocada su gigantesco y grueso pene dentro del increíblemente apretado, suave, y cálido ano de Sakura; mientras que la pelirrosa pujaba de placer. Sasuke soltó un ronco gruñido, cuando el tallo de su pene se restregó contra el mucoso tejido rosado del interior del recto de su niña. Cómo le encantaba al azabache sentir su pene ser apretado por aquellas paredes anales de Sakura. La sensación simplemente era increíble.

Tras esperar a que Sakura se acostumbrara un poco a la invasión de su enorme pene, dentro del recto de ella, Sasuke comenzó de nuevo con las embestidas. Las manos del azabache se dirigieron a los pechos de Sakura, y el pelinegro los amasó de nuevo; atrapando entre sus dedos medio y anular los rosados e hinchados pezones de la pelirrosa. Por puro acto de reflejo, absolutamente involuntario, Sakura atrapó con sus pequeñas manos las grandes de Sasuke, las cuales continuaban masajeando sus senos, y la ojiesmeralda besó de nuevo los labios de su querido Sasuke-kun.

Cada embestida hacía que los enormes y peludos testículos de Sasuke chocaran contra las perfectas nalgas de burbuja de Sakura. De no ser porque sus labios estaban ocupados reciprocando los besos que le daba su amado pelinegro, la pelirrosa estaría gritando como loca; a causa de las deliciosas, profundas, y algo veloces estocadas del enorme pene de Sasuke dentro del ano de ella. Era algo tan sucio y tan pervertido, que Sakura siempre se volvía loca de puro placer; cada que Sasuke se la cogía por el recto. La Haruno jamás se imaginó que, apenas a menos de dos meses de iniciado su primer semestre escolar, perdería su virginidad, tanto vaginal como anal, con su amado profesor; Sasuke Uchiha.

Es decir, ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso; al ser ella una buena y dedicada estudiante. Y sin embargo, aquel ridículamente apuesto Uchiha, de cabellos y ojos negros, la había sometido con su magnetismo sexual a los placeres de la carne. Si sus padres se llegaban a enterar de ello, seguramente perderían enteramente la cabeza. Para suerte de la pelirrosa, sin embargo, nadie más que su amiga Ino Yamanaka sabía de ello.

Sakura, desde que inició su primer semestre en la escuela, y al ver por primera vez a su profesor de física; Sasuke Uchiha, se sintió de inmediato atraída a aquel apuesto pelinegro. Y cómo no hacerlo. Sasuke Uchiha, a sus veintitrés años, era todo un dios griego. Alto, cabello negro en una melena hasta el mentón, piel ligeramente bronceada*, musculoso, velludo, con una barba completa un poco espesa, y con aquel par de hipnotizantes obsidianas que portaba Sasuke en sus cuencas oculares, Sasuke era el hombre perfecto; y Sakura no se podía evitar sentir embobada con el increíble porte del moreno. Un hombre joven, serio, con una voz oscura y profunda, misterioso, arrogante, engreído, altanero, soberbio, y absurdamente mujeriego. Sin duda, Sakura siempre tenía que cruzar las piernas, cada vez que Sasuke le miraba con aquellos ojos tan profundos; ya que la pelirrosa siempre mojaba sus bragas, y no por no ir al baño al tiempo.

— Ahhh... Sasuke-kun... — gimió ahogado Sakura; cuando el moreno penetró tan profundo dentro de su ano; al grado de palpar con el glande el intestino de ella.

— Éso es. Gime para mí; preciosa — gruñó el moreno; metiendo y sacando constantemente su enorme pene del recto de su Cerezo — Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre.

A pesar de ello, Sasuke volvió a besar los labios sabor cereza de Sakura, al igual que incrementó ligeramente las penetraciones dentro del ano de la pelirrosa. A ésas alturas, Sakura ya había perdido por completo la cabeza. Su mente estaba completamente nublada, y apenas se podía mantener consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo a las penetraciones del pene de Sasuke dentro de su recto, sus manos apretaban las de Uchiha, éstas últimas aún amasando los senos de ella, y sus labios correspondían de manera mecánica a los besos que le daba Sasuke.

— Dios... Sigues tan apretada como la vez que te quité la virginidad — alabó Sasuke; entre roncos gruñidos — Me encanta tu ano; Cerezo.

Sakura ni podía responder al sucio cumplido de Sasuke, dado que se hallaba tan perdida en aquella tortura tan deliciosa que era el placer sexual. Su ano se sentía tan caliente y húmedo, de tantas embestidas tan placenteras que Sakura estaba recibiendo del colosal pene de su amado Sasuke-kun. El hecho de que su novio también era su profesor incrementaba la perversión del acto. Era como si Sakura estuviese viviendo en carne propia una película pornográfica. De hecho, las películas pornográficas se quedaba cortas contra la experiencia que estaba viviendo la pelirrosa. Y no es que ella estuviese pendiente de ello; aunque sí llegaba de inmediato a su casa, para masturbarse pensando en su amado profesor.

Lo más erótico de todo, es que a Sasuke le encantaba cogerse a su niña con el uniforme escolar puesto. Aquel Seifuku de blusa blanca, con un moño rojo a la altura del busto, y una falda negra, a unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, siempre excitaba a Sasuke. De por sí, había varias chicas a las que les lucía increíble el Seifuku oficial de la escuela; pero en Sakura relucía aún mucho mejor. Tal vez Sakura no tenía los enormes senos de Hinata Hyūga, otra de las cogidas por Sasuke, pero la pelirrosa lo compensaba con su perfecto trasero de burbuja, en forma de corazón, y aquel par de increíblemente hermosas piernas que Sakura poseía. Tal vez Sakura tenía las mejores piernas de todas las chicas; y la falda negra del Seifuku solamente las hacía relucir como las de una diosa.

Sakura sentía cómo su orgasmo le estaba comenzando a atacar su pequeño cuerpo; de nuevo. El moreno veía fascinado cómo Sakura misma saltaba en su enorme verga, acompañando las penetraciones de su gigantesco pene dentro del recto de ella. El largo cabello de Sakura, y aquel uniforme escolar no dejaban ver nada a Sasuke; aunque las suaves nalgas de Sakura chocando contra sus testículos, así como las paredes rectales del ano de su Cerezo frotándose contra el tallo de su pene le hacían a Sasuke bufar constantemente, de excitación, como si se tratase de un búfalo.

Retorciéndose de nuevo, y gritando el nombre de su amado Sasuke-kun, Sakura llegó a un nuevo orgasmo. El más fuerte de todos. Arqueando la espalda como una cuchara, Sakura expulsó sus fluidos vaginales a presión, al grado de mojar un poco su falda escolar, y apretó fuertemente sus paredes anales contra el pene de su amado. Al sentir el recto de Sakura comprimirse contra su verga, Sasuke soltó una especie de gruñido, que parecía más un ronco y oscuro rugido, y también llegó a su propio orgasmo.

De nuevo, gruesos chorros de semen fueron disparados del glande de Sasuke dentro del pequeño y apretado ano de Sakura, mientras que la pelirrosa ahogaba sus gemidos, jadeos, sollozos y gritos de placer dentro de los labios de su amado; cada vez que el Uchiha lanzaba disparos de espeso y cálido esperma dentro de su cavidad rectal. Cada que el semen de Sasuke chocaba contra su intestino, Sakura soltaba un grito de placer, ahogado dentro de la boca de su querido pelinegro. Sasuke exhalaba oxígeno pesadamente, y besaba muy pasional los dulces labios de cereza de su niña; aún eyaculando dentro del ano de Sakura.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Sasuke terminó de eyacular dentro del recto de Sakura, y simplemente se dedicó a besarla amorosamente; aunque sus manos jamás se desprendieron de los pequeños, pero hermosos, senos de su Cerezo. Sakura, entretanto, llevó su mano izquierda a la nuca de Sasuke, y se la acarició con infinito amor. La pelirrosa aún tenía algunos espasmos de placer, a causa de su extendido e intenso orgasmo; por lo que ocasionalmente respingaba y tensaba su cuerpo. Sasuke resoplaba contra el beso de su pelirrosa, y devoraba aquella dulce cavidad bucal que le volvía loco.

Cargándola, y sin separar la unión de su pene con el ano de Sakura, Sasuke se sentó en su silla ejecutiva, y colocó a la pelirrosa sobre su regazo; acomodando al costado las bellas piernas de la Haruno. La ojiesmeralda besó suavemente los labios de su querido profesor, y recostó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro izquierdo del azabache; aspirando aquel masculino aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, mezclado con la fragancia que usaba el pelinegro. Sasuke, por su lado, abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, y acariciaba aquel largo cabello rosado de su alumna.

— Te amo; Sakura — pronunció repentinamente el azabache — Quiero que seas mía para siempre.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos, y los clavó en la mirada obsidiana de Sasuke. No se podía creer que Sasuke realmente estuviese diciendo éso. Sin embargo, antes de saltarse a conclusiones, la pelirrosa tenía que cerciorarse de no estar soñando o imaginando cosas.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿Tú...? — musitó anonadada la chica.

El moreno, estirando una mano al cajón de su escritorio, sacó una pequeña cajita color negra. La pelirrosa, entretanto, sintió cómo su corazón latía fuerte y veloz. Igualmente, los ojos de Sakura se comenzaban a humedecer. El Uchiha, por otro lado, hábilmente abrió la cajita con su mano derecha, y le mostró a Sakura la misma. Y lo que la Haruno admiró, le hizo derramar unas lágrimas, al igual de que se llevó su pequeña mano izquierda a la parte baja de su rostro.

— Quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa; Cerezo — pidió Sasuke; clavando su profunda mirada en las esmeraldas de Sakura.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban completamente anegados en lágrimas, y los sollozos de la chica se podían escuchar ahogados por la pequeña mano de ella. Pero limpiándose las lágrimas, aunque pronto salieron más, Sakura se fundió en un pasional beso con su amado Sasuke-kun. El moreno reciprocó el dulce beso que le daba su pequeña, y abrazó contra su musculoso cuerpo el pequeño de la pelirrosa. Cuando se separaron, Sakura lo miraba con todo su amor; aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus bellos ojos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa! — replicó Sakura; en un lloroso susurro.

Aunque el llanto de la chica no era de tristeza. Era de la más pura felicidad de que, eventualmente, ella se convertiría en la señora Uchiha; esposa de su querido profesor, Sasuke Uchiha. El moreno sonrió, y besó cortamente los labios de su Cerezo.

— Sé que aún no eres mayor de edad; y que no puedes casarte conmigo ahora — reconoció el pelinegro; haciendo que Sakura se entristeciera un poco — Sin embargo, desde éste momento, quiero que te conviertas en mi prometida; y que lleves en tu mano el anillo de compromiso.

Sasuke tomó la pequeña mano zurda de Sakura, y colocó el hermoso anillo de rodio, con un pequeño pero muy elegante y caro diamante en el medio, en el dedo anular de Sakura, y después besó la antepalma de la chica suavemente; como sellando con ello el compromiso entre él y su alumna. Sakura admiró muy emocionada aquel precioso anillo, y se cubrió la mano con la otra; a la vez que se llevaba ambas contra el pecho. Sakura suspiró enamorada, y después volvió a besar a su amado Sasuke-kun.

— Sabes — habló de nuevo Sakura — Jamás me imaginé que terminaría enamorada de mi profesor de física — dijo la chica, con una risilla.

Sasuke sonrió genuinamente.

— Ni yo me imaginé que terminaría enamorado de una de mis alumnas; Cerezo — contestó el azabache.

La pelirrosa se abrazó a su amado moreno, y le besó suavemente la mejilla izquierda.

— Prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme; Sasuke-kun — musitó la pelirrosa, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — objetó el moreno — Sabes que te amo; pequeña.

Sakura suspiró un poco, y abrió los ojos; para después conectar su mirada con la obsidiana del Uchiha.

— Tengo miedo de que me dejes por alguna otra — admitió la ojiesmeralda — Por tu reputación de mujeriego.

Sasuke también suspiró levemente, y negó; además de besar la mano izquierda de la pelirrosa.

— Éso no sucederá; Sakura — le aseguró el pelinegro — Todas las demás solamente fueron unas putas. Yo solamente te amo a ti. Si no fuera así, no te pediría que te casaras conmigo — agregó.

Sakura sonrió, al quedar convencida de las palabras de Sasuke. La mirada obsidiana de su amado le decía que realmente no mentía. La chica se recostó de nuevo sobre el hombro izquierdo de su pelinegro, y cerró los ojos muy feliz.

Sakura esperaba ansiosa el día en que cumpliría sus dieciocho años.

.

.

 ***La tonalidad de la piel de Sasuke suele ser descrita como pálida y muy blanca; casi como la de Hinata. Pero aquello únicamente es en el anime. En el manga, de hecho, es casi tan oscura como la de Naruto.**

 **Larga-historia-corta: No se tomen todas las tonterías de Studio Pierrot como canónicos; mis estimados lectores.**

 **Volviendo al fic: Bleh. Otro cliché sobreabusado (profesor y alumna); pero, ¡Ah... Demonios! ¡Cómo amo a éste par de bobos!**

 **Amo demasiado el SasuSaku; a pesar de que una buena parte (no todas, claro) de las fans feministas de Naruto (LOL... Como si Kishimoto fuese un simpatizante del feminismo; y como si la cultura japonesa fuese el ejemplo definitivo del feminismo) odian la pareja, y sospechosamente aman al NaruSaku; a pesar de que el NaruSaku llega a tener cierta escencia de misandría.**

 **Sin duda, la definición textual de la doble moral.**

 **En realidad, no tengo nada en contra de los fans del NaruSaku. Aunque no me gusta el shipping, respeto a los fans de aquella pareja que son personas racionales y maduras. Por otro lado, realmente detesto a aquellos idiotas que hasta lanzaron una patética campaña en Change org para que prohibieran todo producto relacionado a Naruto en América.**

 **Supongo que el estúpido de Donald Trump va a estarse preocupando por algo tan absurdo como prohibir una serie de anime, ¿Huh? Al menos deberían usar toda aquella capacidad de unión para demandarle a ése hijo de su puta madre de Trump que deje de estar invadiendo países del medio oriente; y para que deje de apoyar al actual gobierno terrorista de Israel, que invade a Palestina, y mata a miles de personas inocentes.**

 **Y ésto se los dice una mujer blanca y americana. Una mujer americana que detesta el imperialismo del GOP, de Donald Trump, Paul Ryan, Jeff Sessions, y Mike Pence. Montón de oligarcas y basuras fascistas. Y una mujer americana que, por supuesto, ama a su segundo hogar: México.**

 **En fin. Les agradezco a todos por leer éste one-shot; así como mi inútil, banal, superflua, e irrelevante crítica. Su amiga, Yvonne Grace, se despide; linduras.**


	6. Puella Infans

**Nota de Autora:** Después de un año de inactividad en éste segmento, vuelvo a traer un episodio único (además de que es el mes SasuSaku y Sasuke-kun cumple años éste mes n_n). Qué mas quisiera poder traer una actualización al menos quincenal de ésta sección, pero quiero terminar cuanto antes con **_A Fairy Tale_**. Una vez que termine ésa historia, podré actualizar más seguido éste segmento.

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Advertencias:** Sexo descrito; efebofilia (adolescente temprano/a con mayor de edad).

Advierto que hay una escena sexual que puede ser potencialmente ofensiva para aquellas personas de corto criterio. Quiero aclarar que **_YO NO ESTOY SIMPATIZANDO_** con los encuentros sexuales entre menores y adultos, pues el abuso infantil es aborrecible y debe ser castigado debidamente como el delito que es. Ésta historia tan sólo es ficción y así se debe quedar. Cada individuo que decide leer ésta clase de contenidos, lo hace bajo su propia responsabilidad, de la cual nosotros como autores estamos exentos.

Igualmente, cada individuo toma la propia responsabilidad de sus actos, pues yo asumo que, quienes leen ésta clase de historias, son mayores de edad y de suficiente criterio para asimilar que ésta clase de situaciones suceden todo el tiempo, y que nosotros como autores no simpatizamos con los abusos infantiles y aún menos con la violación de menores. Claro está el hecho de que nada de éso sucede en éste fic, por supuesto, pero hay quienes hacen una falsa equivalencia entre comprender que una persona de 20 años o más pueda enamorarse de una adolescente temprana y entre que un adulto **_viole_** a un infante, lo cual es absolutamente inaceptable y nadie, yo incluida, simpatiza con éso.

En cualquier caso, la clasificación "M" no está de adorno, por lo que gente que fácilmente se ofende con ésta clase de contenidos no tiene a qué andar leyendo ningún fic de categoría para adultos (mature), ni puede pretender andar navegando en el Internet al azar (especialmente aquellos que sufren de PTSD a causa de diversos traumas relacionado a ciertos eventos). Al final de cuentas, nadie es responsable de lo que leen, mas que ustedes mismos.

Con ésto, tampoco trato de sonar ofensiva; simplemente trato de remarcar que leer un fic de categoría "M" y sorprenderse de hallar contenido ofensivo es como caminar sobre brasas ardientes y sorprenderse de recibir quemaduras de tercer grado.

Sin más que aclarar, ¡Qué disfruten de la lectura, mis estimados lectores!

.

* * *

.

 **Puella Infans.**

Sasuke Uchiha, veinte años, estudiante de medicina, actualmente se halla en una práctica en su universidad, como un auxiliar de rehabilitación. Bajo la tutela de la doctora Tsunade, PhD. en medicina, el Uchiha estaba actualmente apoyando en una clínica de rehabilitación para menores accidentados. Si era honesto, Sasuke en un principio detestaba todo aquello de tener que estar lidiando con pacientes convalecientes y especialmente con mocosos que solían provocarle migrañas con sus gritos. Sasuke se había arrepentido de estudiar medicina, en vez de estudiar economía, tal y como su padre le aconsejó. Sasuke constantemente se maldecía por no haber hecho como su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, quien siguió el consejo de su padre y ahora tenía un doctorado en economía. No solamente ello, sino que tenía el mundo y mujeres a sus pies.

Sasuke odiaba el trabajar en aquella clínica como un estudiante de medicina... Hasta que la conoció a **_ella_**...

Cierto día, llegó a la clínica de rehabilitación cierta niña, de tan sólo doce años de edad recién cumplidos, quien había sufrido un terrible accidente al volver de la escuela, pues un auto, conducido por una mujer en estado de ebriedad, colisionó violentamente contra la pequeña de apenas un metro treinta y cinco de estatura y livianos treinta kilogramos, y la niña quedó inconsciente y con fractura de cadera y columna. A pesar de las impresionantes habilidades quirúrgicas de la doctora Tsunade, su alumna Senior, Shizune, y su equipo médico, desafortunadamente no se pudo hacer mucho por la pequeña. No había fallecido como tal, pero la niña tuvo una lesión severa en el costado de su cabeza, así como una fractura de cadera y espinazo, por lo que la dejó paralizada de su cintura para abajo de por vida, desafortunadamente, sin mencionar que quedó ciega permanentemente. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que ingresó y lamentablemente apenas se presentaron mejoras.

A Sasuke se le fue asignado el caso de aquella pequeña de doce años, por lo que actualmente se dirigía a la habitación de la paciente. Al lado de la puerta de la habitación, donde estaba la pequeña, estaba un tablero que indicaba el nombre de la paciente: _**Sakura Haruno**_. Si no fuese por aquella pequeña pelirrosa, de apenas doce años, Sasuke habría tirado la toalla y se habría cambiado de carrera, a pesar de que ya llevaba tres semestres completos. Aquel día que llegó Sakura a su vida, el mundo para el amargado ojinegro cambió completamente. La dulzura de aquella niña, actualmente paralizada y ciega de por vida, hizo añicos aquella muralla de frialdad que tenía Sasuke.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke terminó rendido a los pies de la pequeña Haruno. Un chico de veinte años, quien siempre se había mantenido reticente a las relaciones sentimentales, aunque no a las carnales, pues era humano después de todo, terminó enamorado de una pequeña niña de cabello de chicle y ojos esmeralda. El siempre rudo y varonil Sasuke Uchiha, quien tenía una fama de ser agresivo y frío, había sido doblegado por la dulzura de una niña de cabello de algodón de azúcar y piel blanca como la nieve.

Sasuke tomó de la perilla de la puerta, le dio un giro y la abrió completamente, descubriendo a la pequeña pelirrosa recostada en su cama, escuchando algo de música clásica, como a la pequeña ojiesmeralda siempre le fascinaba, con los ojos cerrados y un rostro tranquilo. Sasuke supo que Sakura no escuchó cuando abrió la puerta, pues aquellos grandes audífonos y el iPod en sus manos no le permitían hacerlo. Con absoluta confianza, como siempre lo mostraba, Sasuke cerró con pasador la puerta de la habitación y se aproximó a la pequeña pelirrosa.

Sasuke colocó su grande mano derecha sobre las de Sakura, que estaban juntas en su vientre, y la pequeña se alarmó de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente y retirándose los audífonos que tenía puestos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, eres tú? — preguntó la pequeña ojiesmeralda, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar el cuerpo del moreno.

Sasuke tomó la pequeña mano izquierda de Sakura, la llevó a su rostro, frotó con ella su mejilla izquierda, permitiéndole a Sakura acariciarle la barba no muy espesa que siempre solía tener él, y el moreno asintió, mientras aún tenía la pequeña mano de la chica en su rostro. La cara de Sakura y su mirada se iluminaron, por lo que la pequeña pelirrosa sonrió hermosamente y acarició por propia cuenta el rostro de aquel apuesto chico, quien también había conquistado su pequeño corazón.

— Perdóname, Cerezo, ¿Te asusté? — preguntó el pelinegro, apretando suavemente la pequeña mano de la ojiesmeralda — Te vi con los audífonos puestos y decidí acercarme cautelosamente.

Sakura negó suavemente, y sonrió. Puede que no pudiese ver nada, a causa del accidente que tuvo, pero aún así podía sentir la sonrisa de Sasuke, que a ella le había conquistado. A pesar de que cuando era muy pequeña sus padres fallecieron en un tiroteo entre criminales, siendo ellos simples víctimas y casualidades, y pese a que el actual gobierno libertario amenazaba con eliminar su seguro médico, Sakura se sentía feliz de tener al lado suyo a aquel apuesto moreno. Sabía que lo amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Está bien. Me siento muy feliz cuando estás a mi lado, Sasuke-kun — le dijo dulcemente la niña.

Sakura extendió al frente sus brazos, en una clara señal de que quería un abrazo de parte de Sasuke, así que el azabache la tomó entre sus fuertes, ligeramente velludos y sumamente musculosos brazos al pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, la tomó de su pequeña cintura y la levantó de la cama ligeramente, para después llevarla hacia su cuerpo y abrazarla de su espalda baja. Apenas Sasuke la acercó a ella, el moreno selló sus labios con los de Sakura, besándola dulce pero profundamente, como siempre solía hacerlo, mientras que Sakura enredó sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel apuesto chico que le arrebató el corazón.

Aquella era una rutina diaria para Sakura y Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo fue que terminaron enamorados. Todo pasó durante un bello atardecer, cuando Sasuke mantenía un turno vespertino. Aquel día, Sasuke se sintió furioso porque otro imbécil había sido asignado para cuidar a Sakura, por lo que estaba demasiado cerca de la pelirrosa, y Sasuke aquella vez ingresó a la habitación de Sakura, cuando aquel tarado la estaba atendiendo, viendo que aquel idiota intentó besarla, por lo que, no pudiendo controlar su enojo, Sasuke inmediatamente saltó a la acción, tomó al chico atrevido y lo golpeó en el rostro, iniciando una pelea entre ambos. Gracias a aquella pelea, Sasuke fue suspendido de su capacitación y estuvieron a punto de expulsarlo de la universidad médica. No obstante, Sakura intervino a favor de Sasuke, rogando porque lo eximieran, y Tsunade terminó aceptando, siempre y cuando Sasuke no volviese a causar problemas.

Aquella misma tarde, a la luz del ocaso del Sol, Sasuke le confesó a Sakura que le había dado tanta rabia el ver cómo aquel imbécil se había acercado de más a ella, y que le había dado demasiados celos el ver cómo se volvía extremadamente cercano a ella. Tomando de las manos de Sakura, aquella vez Sasuke le confesó que estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella y que no soportaba que le sonriera a nadie más que no fuese él, y que no quería que ningún otro hombre se le acercara. Entre lágrimas, Sakura igualmente le confesó que estaba enamorada de él, pese a su corta edad de doce años, y Sasuke no se pudo contener más, besándola desde el fondo de su corazón.

Aquel día, apenas a tres meses desde el ingreso de Sakura al hospital de rehabilitación, Sasuke no solamente tomó el primer beso de Sakura, sino que Sasuke también tomó la virginidad de su "princesa", como ocasionalmente Sasuke se refería a su niña. A Sasuke ni siquiera le importó que estaba cometiendo un crimen, pues le hizo el amor a Sakura, incluso eyaculando dentro de ella, porque para Sasuke la pequeña pelirrosa no era una simple niña dulce y enfermiza, sino que era la mujer que amaba y que siempre iba a amar.

Sakura aquel día, a pesar de sus nervios y su miedo a aquella nueva experiencia, simplemente se entregó a su amado Sasuke-kun, dejando que su querido Sasuke la tocara, la besara, la acariciara, le lengüeteara sus senos y vagina y que la penetrara con su grande pene. Para Sakura, aquel día que le entregó su virginidad vaginal y anal a Sasuke, fue el momento más hermoso de toda su vida, pese a todas las desgracias que le habían pasado. A pesar de todo el martirio que ha sido su vida, a Sakura le hacía inmensamente feliz el ser la novia de Sasuke, como siempre se lo recordaba el moreno.

Después de besarse durante casi un minuto, ambos se separaron por la demanda de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Sasuke abrió sus ojos al compás de los de Sakura, pegó su frente con la de ella y la abrazó aún más contra su cuerpo. Con sus esmeraldas brillantes de amor, Sakura se estrechó con fuerza entre los brazos de su amor y se recostó contra el hombro derecho del pelinegro, aspirando aquella colonia tan masculina que Sasuke solía usar. El moreno acarició la larga cabellera de Sakura, la cual estaba hasta la cintura de la pelirrosa, y con la otra mano masajeó suavemente la espalda de Sakura.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Cerezo? — preguntó Sasuke, aún abrazando a su niña.

Sakura asintió.

— Tengo noticias mixtas, Sakura — advirtió el moreno, sin despegarse de ella.

Sakura se apartó del hombro de su novio, mas no de su abrazo, conectando su rostro a la misma altura del de su amado, pese a que ella no podía ver a causa de su accidente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la pelirrosa, con el miedo de que pudiese ser algo terrible.

Sasuke inhaló una gran cantidad de oxígeno y lo exhaló apenas audible, preparándose para darle las malas noticias a su amada.

— Debido a la presión del la "Alianza Libertaria", el gobierno recortó masivamente el presupuesto para gastos médicos a aquellos socialmente asegurados — anunció con pesadez Sasuke, pues Sakura había sido una de las afectadas por el recorte de presupuesto — Lamentablemente, tú y muchos otros han perdido su cobertura médica.

Predeciblemente, Sakura sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, y que sus sollozos amenazaban con escaparse de su garganta.

— Oh no... — musitó Sakura, tremendamente angustiada de perder su seguro y terminar en miseria absoluta, pues no tenía ningún familiar cercano y ella no tenía ingresos, al ser tan sólo una niña.

Sasuke, anticipándose a la preocupación de su amada, la abrazó más contra él y la besó en los labios.

— Hey. No te preocupes, Cerezo. Mi madre y su partido socialdemócrata ya están votando en contra del recorte del presupuesto al seguro médico popular, por lo que esperemos que todo se resuelva a más tardar en un año — le aseguró Sasuke, calmando ligeramente a Sakura — Entretanto, yo hablé con la doctora Tsunade y me comprometí a cubrir tus gastos médicos por mi cuenta... Bueno... Con ayuda del dinero de mi familia, claro — aclaró.

Al escuchar éso, Sakura se calmó finalmente, pero aún así se sentía mal ella. ¿La razón?

— Sasuke-kun... Yo... Yo no quiero ser una carga para ti — remarcó tristemente Sakura, sintiéndose un auténtico estorbo para Sasuke — No quiero causarte problemas financieros por mi discapacidad. No quiero ser un estorbo

— No seas ridícula, Sakura. No eres ningún estorbo ni eres ninguna carga para mí. Nadie me obligó a tomar ésta decisión — ratificó el moreno — Yo tomé ésta decisión por mi propia cuenta. Nadie me persuadió a ocuparme de tus gastos médicos.

— Pero...

— Sakura, escucha — le interrumpió Sasuke, acariciando con sus manos el perfecto y bello rostro de la pelirrosa — Eres mi novia, en algún futuro no lejano mi esposa, y yo quiero que tengas un futuro conmigo. Te amo, y no voy a dejarte sola en ésto, ¿Comprendes? Mi deber, como tu novio, es cuidar de ti y apoyarte en momentos difíciles. Además de todo, por lo que tengo entendido, no hay nadie más que pueda cuidar de ti, y terminarías dependiendo de la suerte para sobrevivir.

Sasuke la besó dulcemente, apenas durando unos segundos, aunque logró calmar finalmente a Sakura.

— No voy a dejarte sola, Cerezo. Sería extremadamente vil y repugnante de mi parte si lo hiciera — reafirmó el azabache — Todo estará bien, Sakura. Lo prometo.

Sakura sonrió, besando los labios de su amado Sasuke-kun y recostando su cabecita en el hombro izquierdo de su novio, de nuevo.

— Gracias, Sasu-chan — musitó dulcemente Sakura, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar del momento con su amado.

Sasuke sonrió al principio tiernamente, abrazando aún más a su niña contra su cuerpo, pero después sonrió torcido.

— Por otro lado, creo tendrás que compensarme de otro "modo", ¿Sabes? — añadió sensualmente Sasuke, acariciando las nalgas de su novia.

Sakura se sonrojó y desvió a un costado su rostro, ocultándolo de las pervertidas obsidianas de su amado. Quizá ella no podía ver los ojos de su Sasuke-kun, debido a su discapacidad visual desarrollada a causa del accidente, pero sí que sentía la pervertida mirada de su novio en su pequeño cuerpo. La pelirrosa estaba sumamente nerviosa, por la actitud de Sasuke, no porque tuviese miedo de lo que le hiciera su novio, pues sabía de primera mano que Sasuke jamás la lastimaría, pero sí que le intimidaba un poco el fuerte libido sexual de su amado.

— ¿D-De otro modo? — titubeó Sakura, debido al fuerte magnetismo sexual que poseía Sasuke, digno de un semental alfa como él.

Sasuke asintió, pese a que Sakura jamás podría verle.

— Claro, Cerezo. Tendrás que consentirme ocasionalmente en la intimidad — demandó sensualmente el azabache, haciendo sonrojar aún más a Sakura — ¿Qué te parece si me adelantas un poco mi premio? — pidió en un ronroneo Sasuke.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pe-Pero yo...!

Justo antes de que la pelirrosa terminara de hablar, Sasuke besó los labios de Sakura, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso con su pequeña. La pelirrosa tímidamente respondió al pasional beso de su amado, apenas logrando enredar sus delicados y delgados brazos en el cuello de Sasuke. El moreno acariciaba la pequeña espalda baja de Sakura, cuando metió sus manos por debajo de su bata de hospital, mientras que la pelirrosa se limitaba apenas a acariciar con amor los cabellos de su novio.

Si alguien supiese que Sasuke estaba acariciando de más a su pequeña paciente de doce años, iría a dar a prisión por ello, pese a que Sasuke no tenía malas intenciones con Sakura, y por el contrario la amaba de una manera que jamás amó a una mujer. Increíble que alguien tan frío y hostil como Sasuke halla terminado enamorado de una mocosa de tan sólo doce años, quien ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo alguno para conquistar al azabache, pues tan sólo bastó su dulzura para enamorarlo.

En todo caso, a pesar de que Sasuke estaba cometiendo un delito, y algo que la sociedad demonizaba como vil, Sakura jamás acusaría al hombre del cual se enamoró. De hecho, cuando Sasuke tenía el día libre, Sakura se sentía sola y vacía, ansiando no solamente los labios de su novio, sino su cuerpo y su pene. No era algo propio para una niña de tan sólo doce años, pero Sasuke le enseñó a desearlo, con sus besos y caricias, y su corazón le obligó a amar a Sasuke. Y así, ambos mantenían una relación clandestina, a las sombras de la sociedad, cometiendo el pecado de amarse pese a su diferencia de edad. Sakura jamás denunciaría a Sasuke, porque lo amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Durante sus pensamientos, Sasuke le arrebató la bata de hospital a la pelirrosa, dejándola únicamente en sus pequeñas bragas de algodón azul muy claro, casi blanco, y su sujetador del mismo diseño de encaje y tonalidad. Por puro instinto, Sakura se cubrió con sus pequeños brazos, sabiendo que la mirada de su novio la analizaba y la devoraba, además de que ocultó su rostro sonrojado del de su amado Sasuke-kun. El moreno, en cambio, simplemente tomó los pequeños brazos de Sakura, los apartó de su pecho y admiró el precioso cuerpo de su niña, observando a detalle los aún en desarrollo senos de Sakura, sus piernas suaves y bonitas, su diminuta cintura... Todo.

Sasuke llevó sus manos a las piernas de Sakura, a las cuales acarició como si se tratase del objeto más valioso en el mundo, y en parte lo era para Sasuke. Porque para el moreno no había una mujer más perfecta que Sakura, a pesar de que era apenas una mocosa de doce años que apenas estaba desarrollando un cuerpo femenino, aún si su figura ya empezaba a formar la de un reloj de arena. Sasuke amaba a Sakura demasiado, casi a un nivel obsesivo, aunque para la pequeña pelirrosa era como tener un apuesto príncipe que la amaba puramente y le hacía el amor, porque ciertamente Sasuke jamás la obligaba a hacer algo que no quería, además de que no había algo que a ella no le gustara de su amado Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke llevó entonces sus manos a los pequeños senos de Sakura, a los cuales apretó suavemente y amasó, sacándole gemidos agudos y dulces a la pelirrosa. Sakura entrecerró su ciega mirada y llevó sus pequeñas manos a las grandes de su novio, en un principio tratando de apartar las manos de su amado de sus senos, pero apenas Sakura tocó las manos de su Sasuke-kun, ni se atrevió a apartar las manos del moreno. En cambio, Sakura apretó las manos de su novio y correspondió el pasional beso que le dio su amado Sasuke.

Pronto, el moreno se excitó demasiado y llevó sus manos a la espalda de su pequeña novia, como él actualmente la consideraba y como Sakura actualmente lo aceptaba con gusto, para entonces tomar el sujetador de la chica por la unión y separó los pequeños ganchos que sujetaban su pequeño sostén. Al momento que lo hizo, Sasuke retiró con velocidad el pequeño sujetador de Sakura, dejando únicamente en sus panties azul claro a Sakura. Al saber que sus diminutos pechos estaban expuestos ante la mirada de su novio, aún si ella no lo veía a causa de su ceguera, Sakura se cubrió sus diminutos y bonitos senos de la mirada pervertida de su novio.

Sasuke, sin embargo, apartó las pequeñas manos de Sakura del pecho de ella, y expuso ante su mirada los tiernos y preciosos senos de su niña, admirando los diminutos pezones rodeados por aquella casi inexistente areola. Sasuke se puso como roca, al ver desnuda a su Cerezo.

— Dios... Eres tan hermosa, Sakura — musitó excitado Sasuke, llevando sus manos a los senos de la pequeña ojiesmeralda.

— Sasuke-kun... — gimió dulcemente Sakura, al sentir las manos de su amado Sasuke-kun en sus pezones, a los cuales acariciaba y pellizcaba con la yema de los dedos.

Sasuke amasó con sus dedos los pequeños senos de Sakura, frotando con sus pulgares los pezones de la pequeña ojiesmeralda, además de que igualmente atrapó los labios de la niña de cabellos de chicle, sacándole gemidos que ahogó Sasuke en su propia boca. Sakura, ya sin poder contenerse, sepultó sus pequeñas manos en el cabello espeso de su novio, detrás de su nuca, y dejó que su amado Sasuke hiciese lo que quisiera con ella.

Sasuke eventualmente tomó de la pequeña cintura de Sakura, le estiró las piernas y recostó a Sakura contra su cama donde descansaba, estirando completamente el cuerpo de Sakura y sus piernas, de modo que ella quedara recostada, y entonces Sasuke llevó su rostro a la entrepierna de la pequeña ojiesmeralda, aspirando el aroma que emanaba de sus bragas, que ya a éstas alturas estaban empapadas por sus fluidos vaginales. Sasuke besó las bragas, justo encima del bajo vientre de Sakura, y restregó su rostro y nariz contra las bragas de algodón de la pequeña Haruno. Sakura se retorcía de placer, enunciando sensual y tímidamente el nombre de su hombre, entretanto que Sasuke depositaba suaves besos en su plano estómago y sus piernas.

Sasuke pasó así unos segundos, besando y sobando las piernas de su novia, su pequeña Flor de Cerezo. El moreno bajó en un camino de besos hacia los pies de Sakura y una vez que llegó a ellos el azabache besó los piecitos de Sakura, dando especial atención a los dedos de los pies de la Haruno. Tras haberse entretenido un rato con los suaves pies de Sakura, Sasuke volvió a subir en un camino de besos a la entrepierna de la pelirrosa, besando y lamiendo todas las piernas de su Cerezo, hasta que llegó de nuevo a la ingle de Sakura.

Apenas llegó a la entrepierna de la pelirrosa, Sasuke tomó con sus dientes el borde superior de las bragas de algodón y encaje de Sakura, y las deslizó eróticamente por las piernas de la Haruno, hasta que el moreno descendió completamente con las panties de la ojiesmeralda, de modo que las retiró completamente del cuerpo de Sakura. Sasuke tomó las bragas retiradas de Sakura con su mano y se llevó las panties de su niña al rostro, para aspirar el dulce aroma de las bragas de la Haruno, embriagándose con el perfume de sus dulces fluidos vaginales de la pelirrosa.

Cuando Sakura se llevó sus manos a la entrepierna, la ojiesmeralda se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba bragas, por lo cual se sonrojó fuertemente y se cubrió con sus pequeñas manos su vagina expuesta, volviendo a tener vergüenza de la mirada analítica de su amado, aún a pesar de que no podía ver nada a causa de su ceguera permanente. Como era de esperarlo, Sasuke apartó las manos de Sakura y abrió las suaves y preciosas piernas níveas de la niña con cabello de chicle, revelando la imagen más erótica que existía para Sasuke Uchiha. La perfecta vagina de Sakura estaba ante su mirada. No había un sólo vello púbico en la vulva de Sakura y los pliegues vaginales apenas se asomaban al exterior, poniendo como roca al Uchiha.

Sasuke se recostó en la cama, se acercó a la entrepierna de Sakura y sostuvo con firmeza, mas no fuerza, las extremidades inferiores de Sakura, las cuales también fueron inutilizadas de por vida a causa del accidente, a causa de la parálisis que sufrió Sakura. Sasuke acercó su nariz a la entrepierna de su novia, de modo que prácticamente pegó su rostro a la vagina de su niña, y aspiró el dulce aroma de la pelirrosa, haciendo que la ojiesmeralda respingara de placer al sentir el aliento de su novio cerca de su vulva. Sasuke igualmente acarició con su pulgar el diminuto, casi inexistente, clítoris de Sakura, e hizo que la pelirrosa arqueara su espalda y que soltara un fuerte gemido que casi pone en evidencia a Sasuke. Por suerte, no había nadie a los alrededores y Sasuke no iría a la cárcel por "abusar" de una niña de doce años, aunque Sakura lo habría defendido a capa y espada de ser necesario, porque la Haruno amaba profundamente a Sasuke, tal y como Sasuke amaba a su niña.

— Dios... ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa, Sakura? — preguntó el azabache, dándole una lamida a los labios vaginales empapados de Sakura, degustando de sus dulces labios vaginales.

— Ahhh... Sa-Sasuke-kun... — gimió con fuerza Sakura, tensando sus pequeñas manos en la sábana de su camilla.

— Eres simplemente perfecta, Cerezo... Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora eres solo mía — enunció ronco Sasuke, volviendo a pegar su rostro contra la entrepierna de Sakura y lamiendo la vulva de la chica.

— Sí, Sasuke-kun... Soy solamente tuya... — jadeó excitada la pelirrosa, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del cunnilingus que le daba su amado Sasuke.

Sasuke colocó las piernas de Sakura sobre sus hombros y atrapó completamente la vagina de Sakura con sus labios, comenzando a lamer, chupar y succionar de los labios vaginales y clítoris de Sakura. El moreno abrió los labios vaginales de Sakura, con sus pulgares, y reveló los pequeños orificios de la vagina de su pequeña niña, por lo que Sasuke utilizó la punta de su lengua para lamer el orificio uretral de Sakura, haciendo que la pequeña ojiesmeralda soltara un corto grito de placer, aunque pronto la pelirrosa se llevó sus pequeñas manos a la boca y calló su excitación.

Apenas se escuchó el grito de Sakura, Sasuke se alarmó un poco y llevó su rostro al de Sakura, para besarla cortamente y hacer un sonido de silencio.

— No grites, Sakura, o nos van a atrapar con las manos en la masa — pidió roncamente Sasuke, pues aún estaba excitado.

— Lo siento, Sasu-kun — se disculpó Sakura, con su mirada entreabierta y su rostro sumamente abochornado.

Tras besar una última vez a Sakura, Sasuke volvió a descender a la vagina de su pequeña, a la cual besó, lamió y succionó con su boca, sacando cada vez más gemidos de los dulces labios de su niña. Al cabo de un tiempo, Sasuke se cansó de simplemente beber de la vagina de Sakura y decidió que quería llegar al acto cúspide de su sesión de amor, con su pequeña Flor de Cerezo. El azabache se desabotonó su camisa, quitándose al mismo tiempo su corbata, y entonces se desabrochó el pantalón y aflojó completamente su cinturón, quedando en boxers negros. Sakura, en aquellos momentos, anhelaba el no ser una invidente, pues apenas y sus manos podían imaginar qué tan apuesto era Sasuke, dado que Sakura siempre acariciaba el musculoso y fuerte cuerpo de su novio cuando hacían el amor. Las manos de la pequeña pelirrosa siempre acariciaban cada fibra del cuerpo de su Sasuke-kun.

Durante sus pensamientos, Sakura sintió cómo un objeto cálido y duro se restregaba contra sus paredes vaginales, por lo que Sakura se sintió nerviosa al saber de qué exactamente se trataba: El cabezón y enorme glande del pene de su amado Sasuke-kun. Sasuke restregó unos segundos la cabeza de su verga contra los pliegues vaginales, ya empapados, de su niña y frotó su glande contra el diminuto clítoris de Sakura, haciendo que la pelirrosa arqueara su espalda y que gimiera constantemente.

Pronto, Sasuke tomó de las caderas a su pequeña, levantándola de la camilla, y la tomó de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, para después colocarla sobre su regazo a horcajadas, de modo que Sasuke acomodó las piernas de la pequeña flexionadas y a los costados. Sakura tenía sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de su novio, pues sentía que se iba a caer, aunque en realidad los fuertes brazos de Sasuke eran más que suficientes para sostener sus escasos treinta kilogramos de peso.

— Prepárate pequeña, porque te voy a hacer mía — le "sentenció" Sasuke, besando pasionalmente sus labios.

Sasuke posicionó hábilmente la entrada de su pene en la vagina de Sakura, completamente empapada, y empujó poco a poco su glande dentro de la diminuta vagina de la pequeña pelirrosa. Sakura no tenía ni idea cómo ése monstruo de pene ingresaba a su sumamente estrecha y diminuta vagina, pero vaya que lo hacía con maestría. El pene de Sasuke era bastante ancho, de unos seis centímetros de diámetro y veinticinco de largo, un auténtico monstruo que incluso mujeres adultas tendrían problemas en recibir, pero a pesar de que Sakura sentía que se partía a la mitad, con cada ocasión que Sasuke la penetraba con aquel monstruo de pene que tenía anexado a su entrepierna, pronto la propia vagina de Sakura se adaptaba al grosor de aquel colosal pene que su amado Sasuke-kun tenía entre sus piernas, al menos en cuanto al ancho, por su puesto, ya que su vagina aún era demasiado pequeña para recibir los veinticinco centímetros de longitud de Sasuke. A pesar de ello, la vagina de la pelirrosa fácilmente recibía al menos quince centímetros de aquel monstruo que Sasuke tenía entre sus piernas, y Sasuke se encargaba de hacer que la pequeña pelirrosa se desmayara del placer.

Pronto, Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas, embistiendo lentamente dentro de la vagina de Sakura con su pene, con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla disfrutar.

— Ahhh... Sa-Sasuke-kun... — gimió ahogado Sakura, pues el placer al que era sometida era impresionante.

— Éso es, pequeña. Siénteme completamente. Siente cómo te parto en dos con mi pene — gruñó totalmente excitado Sasuke.

El moreno embistió suave pero profundamente en ella, sintiendo cómo Sakura le apretaba fuertemente con su vagina, entretanto que los brazos de Sakura se enredaron en el cuello de su apuesto novio. Sakura y Sasuke jamás desprendieron sus labios de los del otro, simplemente se devoraban a besos y se entregaban a la erótica danza del amor. Sasuke pasaba de ser un auténtico témpano de hielo a toda una caldera de fuego, cada que hacía el amor con la pequeña Sakura, al igual que la pequeña pelirrosa abandonaba su estereotípica timidez con Sasuke y se convertía en una digna amante para alguien del nivel de Sasuke Uchiha. Hasta hace poco tiempo, Sakura era virgen y casta, sin siquiera haber dado su primer beso, pero su querido Sasuke-kun se encargó de tomar su virginidad y de hacerla desearlo.

— Eres mía, Cerezo. Tu cuerpo es mío — gruñó Sasuke, cada vez más excitado, marcando su territorio sobre Sakura con sus penetraciones — Solamente yo tengo derecho a tenerte y a hacerte el amor.

— Sí, Sasuke-kun... Soy solamente tuya... Tuya y de nadie más — reafirmó de nuevo Sakura, entregándose completamente a su amado.

Porque ciertamente, Sakura amaba a Sasuke, a pesar de que se sentía sumamente cohibida cuando su moreno se portaba de manera muy cariñosa con ella. Todo su ser amaba a Sasuke, desde su cuerpo, su corazón, hasta su alma y espíritu. Sakura quizá era aún una niña de no más de doce años, apenas cumplidos hace unos meses, pero sabía a la perfección que amaba a su querido Sasuke-kun con todas sus fuerzas. Sakura sabía que le pertenecía únicamente a Sasuke y por ello no dejaba que nadie más la tratara de la manera como Sasuke lo hace, y aún menos permitía que nadie más siquiera la tocara, si aquella persona no era su querido pelinegro.

Sasuke no pronunció más palabras, únicamente se dedicó a hacer el amor con su pequeña Sakura, una mocosa de doce años que le conquistó el corazón como ninguna otra mujer con la que llegó a estar en la cama lo hizo. Sasuke estrechó el cuerpecito de Sakura, aún en desarrollo pero ya bastante femenino, y embistió un poco más fuerte y rápido dentro de ella, aunque no al grado de querer lesionar a la Haruno, porque Sasuke quería escuchar gritar a Sakura su nombre de placer, mas no de dolor. Y efectivamente, Sakura comenzó a gemir más fuerte el nombre de su amado pelinegro, además de que besaba como toda una experta al apuesto y fuerte moreno que le hacía el amor. Entretanto, las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a amasar con delicadeza, pero firmeza, las respingonas y firmes nalgas de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke embestía a su pequeña.

Sakura sentía cómo el enorme y cabezón glande de Sasuke le abría constantemente sus paredes vaginales, causando intensos espasmos de placer en ella y que Sakura gritara el nombre de él tan eróticamente que volvía loco al moreno. Las manos de Sakura ahora arañaban con sus uñas levemente crecidas y perfectas la espalda y hombros de Sasuke, causando fuerte enrojecimiento en la piel levemente bronceada del azabache, así como sacándole resoplidos de placer a Sasuke. Los labios de Sasuke y Sakura jamás se desprendieron el uno del otro.

Tanto placer, sin embargo, era demasiado para la pequeña Sakura, quien sentía cómo sus ya erectos y firmes pezones se restregaban contra el torso de acero de su amado Sasu-kun, como se refería ella en privado a su novio, y cómo el pene de Sasuke entraba y salía de su vagina, restregándose placenteramente contra sus paredes vaginales. Igualmente, la cabezona punta de la verga de Sasuke constantemente chocaba contra su cérvix y hacía que Sakura arqueara de placer su pequeña y curva espalda, lo que incentivaba a Sasuke a seguir embistiendo dentro de la vagina de su niña.

Tras pasar así algunos minutos, recibiendo dentro de ella el enorme pene de Sasuke, no todo puesto que Sasuke la tenía enorme, Sakura sintió cómo su orgasmo se venía a su cuerpo, y ésta vez sería uno demasiado fuerte para la pequeña Haruno. La pelirrosa sintió aquel calor que antecedía al orgasmo, el cual recorrió su pequeño cuerpo desde la cabeza a su entrepierna, y su diminuta figura se tensó totalmente, incluso apretando fuertemente el enorme pene de su Sasuke-kun con sus paredes vaginales, haciendo gruñir roncamente a Sasuke.

Unas cuantas embestidas más, y Sakura finalmente llegó al orgasmo, donde gritó fuertemente el nombre de su novio.

— ¡Ahhh...! ¡Sasuke-kun...! — enunció con potencia Sakura, aunque quedó ahogado en los cálidos y firmes labios de su querido moreno.

Por suerte, no había nadie en los alrededores, o habrían escuchado perfectamente cómo Sakura explotaba en un intenso éxtasis como nunca, pues Sasuke aún estaba amasando sus respingonas nalgas, mientras aún embestía dentro de ella con su colosal pene. Cuando Sasuke sintió cómo su pene era estrujado entre las suaves, cálidas y empapadas paredes vaginales de Sakura, al igual que cuando su pene era embalsamado por los fluidos vaginales de la pelirrosa, producto del orgasmo de la ojiesmeralda, el moreno gruñó el nombre de Sakura, que igualmente quedó ahogado en los labios rosa pálido de cereza de la pelirrosa, y eyaculó todo sus depósitos de semen que sus enormes y velludos testículos le permitían almacenar.

Sasuke disparó desde el orificio de su glande su semen, inundando con su esperma la diminuta vagina de Sakura, llenando completamente el útero de la chica con su espeso, denso y cálido esperma, hasta que escurrió de la vagina de Sakura a la camilla. Sasuke tendría que limpiar todo ése desastre, o causaría demasiadas sospechas y eventualmente terminaría en la cárcel, por "violar" a una niña de doce años, a pesar de que Sakura siempre se entregaba gustosa a las caricias y besos de su amado Sasuke-kun, jamás siendo obligada a nada que ella no quisiese. Para Sasuke, hacer el amor con Sakura sencillamente era amarla desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sakura, por su lado, simplemente cerró sus ojos y derramó una incalculable cantidad de lágrimas, por lo hermoso que era para ella ser la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha, y por la hermosura de ser llenada completamente por aquel bello néctar del amor que era el semen de su amado Sasuke-kun. Cada vez que hacían el amor, Sakura terminaba en lágrimas por compartir momentos tan preciosos, donde ambos hacían el amor tan puramente, entregándose a los brazos del otro en una muestra del amor que sentían intensamente el uno por el otro. Sakura jamás dejó de besar los labios de su novio, pues le encantaba sentir cómo su querido Sasuke-kun eyaculaba dentro de su vagina, mientras que era besada constantemente por sus cálidos y suaves labios.

Después de algunos minutos, Sasuke terminó de eyacular todo su abundante semen dentro de Sakura, por lo que cayó a la camilla, pero se dio la vuelta de espaldas, para no aplastar con su musculatura el cuerpo de su niña.

Sakura pronto sintió sus párpados pesados y su cabeza liviana, lo cual era la antesala al sueño.

— Te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun... — musitó con dulzura Sakura, antes de caer completamente dormida, a la luz del ocaso del Sol que se filtraba a través de la enorme ventana de su habitación.

Sasuke sonrió cariñosamente, besó la cabecita de su pequeña novia y le acarició todo su cuerpo con las manos, incluidas sus perfectas nalgas.

— Yo también te amo, Cerezo — murmulló Sasuke, quedándose embelesado con su niña dormida entre sus brazos.

.

* * *

.

 **Años después...**

Sasuke bebía un poco de cerveza que extrajo de su refrigerador, además de que fumaba un poco de su cigarro, a la vez que enviaba un correo al hospital que eventualmente fundó con todo el dinero que ganó durante sus años de estudio, con un poco de ayuda de la fortuna de sus padres por supuesto. Actualmente, Sasuke era el dueño de una cadena importante de hospitales, con numerosas sedes y franquicias a nivel mundial, y se había convertido en un hombre rico y poderoso, aunque no era como si fuese un mafioso y algo por el estilo, a pesar de haber entrado dentro de la revista Forbes y su Lista de Milmillonarios, encabezando la lista en el puesto número uno, aunque su amigo de toda la vida, Naruto Uzumaki, le pisaba los talones, al ser él el dueño de una compañía automotriz.

— Bien. Envíenme el informe que les solicité en cuanto sea posible — dijo Sasuke, a través de la videoconferencia que tenía con sus empleados, a través de su costosa y potente laptop — Recuerden que el lunes que entra tenemos un evento importante en la OMS.

— De acuerdo, doctor Uchiha — respondió una de las empleadas de Sasuke, que se trataba de una mujer de no más de treinta y cinco años.

Apenas Sasuke terminó de hablar, cortó la comunicación de la videoconferencia que tenía con sus empleados de alta jerarquía y apagó completamente su laptop, además de cerrar la misma y beber el último trago de cerveza que restaba en su vaso. Apenas colocó su tarro de cerveza en la mesa, Sasuke sintió cómo unas manos blancas y suaves cubrían completamente sus ojos y además escuchó una risilla traviesa. Sasuke reconocería aún en el inframundo aquella voz tan característica.

— ¿Adivina quién soy? — le desafió divertida aquella voz femenina.

Sasuke sonrió torcido, reluciendo perfectamente su espesa y completa barba, y se encogió de hombros.

— Pues... Creo que eres una niña muy molesta y boba — bromeó Sasuke, escuchando un gruñido de enojo de parte de la chica.

— ¡Yo no soy molesta! — replicó enojada la chica, haciendo reír levemente a Sasuke — ¡Shannaro! ¡No se cómo es que mamá se pudo enamorar de alguien como tú! — añadió, con falso enojo, pues así era su padre.

Sasuke se destapó la mirada, con sus manos, se giró y vio a la chica que tenía cerca de él. Se trataba de una jovencita de apenas dieciocho años de edad, con cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, con un par de obsidianas tan parecidas a las suyas y con piel blanca nívea, heredada de su madre. La chica además era generosamente alta, de un metro setenta y cinco centímetros, exactamente hablando, y con unas facciones simplemente hermosas, también heredadas de su madre.

Sasuke sonrió aún más, maravillando a su hija por cómo su barba relucía con la sonrisa, abrazó a su hija y la sentó en su regazo.

— Sí lo eres, Sarada — continuó burlándose Sasuke, aunque para ambos era un juego de padre e hija — Eres igual de molesta que tu madre. De hecho, quizá eres incluso más molesta que ella — corrigió, con una mueca socarrona, siguiéndole el juego a su hija.

Sarada hizo un mohín con su rostro, además de que gruñó.

— Hmp. Tú eres el molesto, papá. Igual que Daisuke-nī — masculló molesta la pelinegra.

Sasuke sonrió, abrazando aún más a su hija.

— Puede ser, pero así quieres a tu viejo. ¿No es cierto? — aseguró firmemente Sasuke.

Sarada sonrió de vuelta, abrazando a su padre por el cuello y dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha, aunque apenas y podía besar piel que no estuviese cubierta por la espesa barba de su alto y apuesto padre.

— ¿Acaso tengo de otra? Si tuviese otra opción, habría preferido que el tío Itachi fuese mi papá, ¿Sabes? — dijo Sarada, con broma y algo de acidez.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso me ofende! — regañó Sasuke.

Sarada soltó otra risilla y besó la frente de su padre.

— ¡Es broma, papá! Por supuesto que te amo tal y como eres — le apoyó la pelinegra, acariciando su mejilla.

Sarada se separó repentinamente del abrazo de su padre, extrañando un poco al moreno mayor, y se paró frente a él.

— Por cierto. Recuerda que hoy vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mamá, papá — le rememoró Sarada, aunque Sasuke ya tenía perfectamente aquello en mente, por lo que él asintió — Daisuke-nī y mamá ya deben estarnos esperando en el jardín.

— Bien. Pues yo ya terminé mi conferencia. Vámonos de una vez — pidió Sasuke, tomando la pequeña mano de su adorada hija.

Sarada estrechó la mano de su papá, le besó en la mejilla y se abrazó a su brazo izquierdo, recargando su cabeza contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Hoy no vendrá el tarado del Usuratonkachi y su esposa ubres de vaca, verdad? — cuestionó irritado Sasuke, pues él quería pasar un día agradable con su familia, celebrando el cumpleaños número treinta y ocho de su esposa.

Sarada negó, separando la cabeza del brazo de su padre.

— El tío Naruto y la tía Hinata tuvieron un compromiso con el señor Hiashi, por lo que volverán hasta muy noche. Ayer avisaron que no podrían venir — explicó la bella pelinegra adolescente.

— Qué bueno, porque no soporto a ése idiota cuando está todo alcoholizado, y aún menos a ése mini-dobe que siempre te anda coqueteando — masculló enojado Sasuke, de tan sólo recordar cómo aquel mocoso, idéntico a su atolondrado pero mejor amigo, Naruto, siempre andaba cerca de su bebé, Sarada — En serio que si lo vuelvo a ver coqueteándote le voy a meter un tronco por el...

— Papá, ya te dije que a mí no me gusta Boruto. Es un Usuratonkachi — remarcó Sarada, usando el mismo calificativo que su padre siempre usaba con el Uzumaki mayor — Además de todo, yo ya estoy saliendo con Inojin-kun — añadió, tapándose la boca por lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡¿Cómo que estás saliendo con el mocoso de la zorra rubia y su esposo el fantasma?! — bramó Sasuke, mirando con ojos coléricos a su pequeña "princesa", como a veces Sasuke solía referirse a su Sarada.

— ¡Ay por dios, papá! ¡Ya tengo dieciocho años! ¡No siempre voy a ser una niña! — se defendió Sarada, apartándose del abrazo con su padre y encarando valientemente aquellos ojos tan oscuros como los suyos — Ya hasta dí mi primer beso, ¡¿Sabes?!

— ¡¿Qué?! — bramó aún más furioso Sasuke, tomando de los hombros a su hija — ¡Más te vale que no hayan tenido sexo, porque si no...!

— ¡Claro que no, papá! ¡Inojin-kun es todo un caballero y me dijo que esperaría a que nos casemos! — defendió la pelinegra a su novio.

— ¡¿Casarse tú y ése alien?! ¡Olvídalo! — repeló Sasuke, cada vez más enojado — ¡Antes, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

— Sasuke-kun, ya basta — pidió una dulce voz que se aproximaba a los chicos — ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido ésta conversación? Sarada ya es grande, es normal que tenga un novio y que algún día se case.

Aquella voz pertenecía a la bella y elegante esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. La mujer venía acompañada del hijo mayor de Sasuke Uchiha, Daisuke Uchiha, un chico de aspecto idéntico al Uchiha mayor, al grado de que parecía prácticamente un clon del moreno. Lo único que diferenciaba a Sasuke y a su hijo era la diferencia de edad, en el aspecto, y la barba que Sasuke siempre había usado desde joven, que ahora lucía mucho más abundante y estética. La estatura, cabello, ojos, porte, apariencia sumamente musculosa... Todo era idéntico en ambos Uchiha.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura? ¡Yo jamás permitiré que ése mocoso se case con mi pequeña! ¡No está a la altura de un Uchiha! — gruñó el azabache, cruzando sus brazos enojado.

La pelirrosa suspiró y se acercó a su esposo, usando el control electrónico de su silla de ruedas que un equipo dirigido por Sasuke diseñó para personas con discapacidad. La ojiesmeralda llegó ante su esposo y le tomó de la mano derecha, con su pequeña mano izquierda, y estrechó sus pequeños y estéticos dedos contra los de su amado Sasuke-kun. A pesar de que no volvió a recuperar su visión, a causa de su accidente de niña, Sakura había aprendido a reconocer a su amado por el tacto.

— Ya olvida éso, Sasuke-kun. No estamos aquí para armar un drama ni para regurgitar aquel argumento. Ya lo hemos discutido _ad nauseam_ — dijo la pelirrosa, calmando finalmente a su esposo — Además, quedamos en que celebraríamos mi cumpleaños número treinta y ocho, ¿No es cierto? — agregó, sonriendo.

Sasuke finalmente se calmó y se agachó un poco para abrazar y para besar a su esposa.

— De acuerdo, lo siento — admitió Sasuke, besando los labios de su bella esposa, quien le devolvió con amor el beso.

— ¡Eww! ¡Váyanse a un hotel! — pronunció Sarada, sacando la lengua en señal de asco.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero jamás apartó sus brazos del cuerpo de su esposa, Sakura.

— En vez de estar diciendo tonterías, ¿Por qué no vas con Daisuke y le pides a Crystal y a las demás sirvientas que preparen la parrillada que organizamos para éste día? — espetó en una orden Sasuke.

— Con tal de no verlos besuqueándose... — contestó Sarada, encogiendo los hombros y caminando hacia su hermano mayor — Vamos, Daisuke-nī. No querrás ver a papá y a mamá en "acción", ¿O sí?

El otro pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco y negó vehementemente.

— ¡Yuck! ¡Para nada! ¡No quiero traumarme con éso, cuando esté teniendo sexo con Sāra*! — apoyó Daisuke, comenzando a caminar a lo lejos.

— ¡Un momento, jovencito! — le detuvo Sakura a su hijo mayor, y por consiguiente a su hija también — ¡¿A qué te refieres con "teniendo sexo"?!

Daisuke se quedó de piedra y sonrió nervioso. Era una suerte que su madre no pudiese ver, a causa de su ceguera permanente, pues habría visto su rostro pálido. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, al enterarse de que su hijo mayor ya se había graduado como todo un Uchiha, aunque pronto sonrió, sabiendo que su esposa iba a matar al mayor de sus hijos, por andar de promiscuo con su novia, Sāra Uzumaki, la hija mayor de Karin Uzumaki, a su vez hermana de Naruto.

— ¡Corre, Nī-san, o serás hombre muerto! — aconsejó Sarada, tomando de la mano a su hermano y corriendo junto con él.

— ¡Buena idea! — secundó Daisuke, siguiendo a su hermana de la mano.

— ¡Sarada y Daisuke Uchiha, vuelvan en éste instante! — gritó Sakura, al escuchar las pisadas pastosas de sus hijos, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, pues ya se habían alejado mucho.

Sasuke rió levemente, pero detuvo a su esposa, cuando estaba a punto de seguirlos en su tecnológicamente avanzada silla de ruedas.

— Vamos, Sakura. Dale un respiro a nuestro hijo — abogó Sasuke, en defensa de su primogénito.

Sakura gruñó, dándole un manotazo al pecho de su amado esposo.

— Sí, claro. Qué fácil es para ti decirlo, ¿Huh? ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que mi hijo sea un condenado mujeriego de primera! — contestó muy enojada Sakura, cruzando igual sus brazos y haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo? Yo no le dije que se metiera a la cama de la hija de la loca de Karin, ¿O sí? — se defendió Sasuke, encogiendo los hombros, pese a que su esposa jamás podría ver sus expresiones.

— Oh, claro, señor pedófilo. ¿Debo recordarte que tú me quitaste la virginidad cuando aún era una niña de doce años? — desafió Sakura, aunque en realidad no estaba enojada, sino que quería poner en evidencia a su amado, en broma claro.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de ti! — argumentó Sasuke, besando la mejilla de su amada esposa — Además, yo jamás me propasé contigo, ni te obligué a hacer nada que quisieras, por lo que no me aproveché de ti, en sí.

Sakura soltó una risilla, tomó el rostro de su esposo y lo acercó a sus labios. La pelirrosa abrazó el cuello de su hombre y se fundió en un dulce y amoroso beso, como siempre Sasuke y Sakura solían compartir.

— Es broma, Sasubaby. Yo sé que tú jamás quisiste hacerme daño y que me amabas tanto como yo te amaba y te amo — aseguró Sakura, besando una última vez a su esposo.

Sasuke igualmente sonrió. Sakura siempre solía usar apodos ridículos para con él. Sasubaby era tan sólo uno de tantos, pues también estaban bebé, Sasu-chan, tomatito, osito, entre muchos otros sumamente cursis y bobos. Por suerte, Sakura únicamente se los decía en privado.

— Lo sé, Cerezo — afirmó de vuelta Sasuke, besando de pico los labios rosa pálido de su amada esposa.

Sasuke se arrodilló ante su mujer, le tomó de la mano izquierda y besó sus pequeños dedos, como un caballero en armadura brillante lo haría ante su princesa.

— Oh, bella dama, ¿Haría el honor de contraer nupcias con éste humilde caballero? — enunció poético Sasuke, haciendo reír a su amada.

— Ya estamos casados, bobo — contestó Sakura, riendo audiblemente y mostrándole el anillo de bodas, en su dedo anular zurdo — Tenemos casi veinte años de casados, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Y? Cásate de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez... — susurró romántico Sasuke, besando los labios de su esposa.

Sakura sonrió y recibió gustosa el pasional beso de su amado Sasuke-kun. Tal vez no podía ver, a causa del accidente que tuvo de niña, pero podía sentir a la perfección la calidez del corazón de su amado esposo, del hombre del cual siempre estuvo enamorado. Quizá Sakura había perdido su visión, pero había ganado más de lo que había perdido: Una familia maravillosa, con dos hijos que eran su vida, y un gran caballero por esposo.

Sakura era tan feliz que no cabía tanta felicidad dentro de ella.

.

,

 **...**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que pacientemente siguen ésta sección. Les agradezco su infinita paciencia y su comprensión. Originalmente planeé éste episodio para el día de ayer, pero tuve un contratiempo y volví hasta muy tarde, así que lo plasmo antes de que termine el llamado "mes SasuSaku".**

 **Realmente me gustaría poder actualizar por lo menos cada quince días éste segmento, pero mi fic principal, A Fairy Tale, ha sido mi principal enfoque. Ya llevo con él casi tres años, más de cincuenta capítulos, y aún hay mucho por narrar.**

 **Voy a hacer un esfuerzo infinito por al menos actualizar una vez al mes ésta sección, y espero en algún futuro, cuando termine mi fic principal, poder actualizar semanalmente los One-Shots. Tengo demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza, incluyendo otras parejas. Además de todo, dos de mis estimados lectores me solicitaron One-Shots que pienso incluir en ésta sección. Tan sólo les suplico su paciencia, pues A Fairy Tale será mi prioridad.**

 **Sin más que agregar por el momento, me despido de ustedes, linduras.**


	7. My Baby Girl

**Nota de Autora:** Pude hallar algo de tiempo libre para publicar éste One-Shot, el cual lo tenía sepultado desde hace mucho.

Para ser honesta, aún me encuentro reticente a publicar éste One-Shot, porque definitivamente es el más depravado que he escrito en mi corta carrera como ficker. Sin embargo, debido a que lo tenía abandonado desde hace tiempo, decidí darle una pequeña actualización y publicarlo. Advierto que es muy probable que no sea del agrado de todos, y que algunos pueden hallarlo potencialmente ofensivo.

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Advertencias:** Sexo descrito; efebofilia (de nuevo); incesto entre padre e hija.

Larga-historia-corta: Les invito a leer el capítulo anterior, para entender el porqué escribo sobre Sakura pequeña y Sasuke de adulto (además de que me encanta Sakura pequeña con el Sasuke adulto por supuesto lol). Yo no apoyo el abuso infantil; por el contrario, lo condeno como el crimen que es. Ésto tan sólo es ficción y así se debe quedar. La gente es responsable de lo que lee y practica.

.

* * *

.

 **My Baby Girl.**

Sakura Uchiha era una pequeña de doce años, con una historia peculiar. La pequeña pelirrosa esperaba a la salida de la escuela en su uniforme escolar, que consistía en una blusa blanca con moño en el cuello, un suéter azul marino con el escudo de su escuela en la parte superior izquierda, una falda a cuadros corta, sus medias stockings hasta la mitad del muslo de tonalidad negro y con un moño adornando en las mismas, y unos zapatos escolares con un tacón un tanto alto, de aproximadamente unos diez centímetros. Todo aquello era complementado por un par de anteojos de marco un poco grueso, aunque aquello se debía más a la ligera deficiencia visual que Sakura tenía, apenas menor pero que le impedía leer a distancia.

En un principio, a Sakura le molestaba el tener que vestir con aquel uniforme, pues los zapatos eran demasiado altos y le cansaban al estar de pie por un tiempo prolongado, además de que la falda era bastante corta, incluso algunos centímetros por encima de sus stockings negras, que prácticamente si se agachaba de frente iría mostrando el trasero por doquier. Sin embargo, pronto a Sakura le fascinaría el vestir constantemente de ése modo, incluso fuera de horario escolar, principalmente en su casa, porque Sakura sabía que a **_él_** le encantaba cómo lucía ella en su pequeño uniforme escolar.

¿Quién era **_él_** , se preguntan? Su querido padre, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura vestía con aquel bonito uniforme, el cual la hacía ver muy hermosa, tierna y a la vez ligeramente "atrevida", porque a su amado padre le encantaba cómo lucía ella, desde el día en que su papá, Sasuke, le dijo que amaba cómo se veía ella en uniforme. Aquel día, casualmente cuando Sakura se estaba quejando de que su uniforme era incómodo y que odiaba los tacones, aún cuando eran más cómodos que otras escuelas, Sasuke la abrazó, la besó en la mejilla y le dijo que a él le encantaba cómo lucía ella en su uniforme escolar. Sakura se quedó completamente abochornada, con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y con su mirada brillante de emoción.

De tan sólo recordar cómo se sentían los labios de su amado padre en su mejilla hacían sonrojar a Sakura, e incluso la pequeña pelirrosa se llevó instintivamente su pequeña mano izquierda a la mejilla zurda, riendo dulcemente por rememorar el contacto de los labios de su padre en su mejilla. Cada que Sakura era abrazada o besada de aquella manera por su amado padre, la ojiesmeralda sentía un cosquilleo en su pequeño vientre y sentía cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban de una tonalidad escarlata. Si algo sabía Sakura era que amaba a su papá... _en todo el sentido de la palabra_.

La pequeña pelirrosa se reacomodó su largo cabello rosa hasta la cintura, pues el viento soplaba con ligera fuerza y le impedían ver el trayecto del tránsito vehicular en donde pronto aparecería el Mercedes Benz Slr McLaren de su padre. Normalmente, un chofer contratado por su padre la traía y llevaba a la escuela en una lujosa limosina, pero aquel día, viernes, su amado padre Sasuke le avisó que pasaría por ella, por lo que Sakura no podía evitar estar sumamente emocionada de pasar todo el día con su papá, el hombre de su vida, literalmente hablando. Incluso Sakura se balanceaba sobre sus pequeños pies, de adelante para atrás, mientras sostenía su elegante e increíblemente cara bolsa escolar en su espalda baja con ambas manos. Una preciosa sonrisa adornaba el pecoso y naturalmente sonrosado rostro de Sakura.

Pronto, Sakura reconoció el agresivo sonido del motor V8 del auto de su padre, por lo cual Sakura levantó la mirada a la calle frente a su caro colegio y se le iluminó su precioso rostro al ver el absurdamente caro vehículo de su amado padre. Sasuke era un economista de clase mundial, además de que era dueño de toda una cadena de telecomunicaciones que operaba en todo el globo y que difícilmente tenía competencia en el mercado. Prueba de su absurda riqueza era aquel Mercedes Benz Slr McLaren, edición limitada de apenas cien unidades en todo el mundo, que su amado padre utilizaba como vehículo de turismo. Quizá aquel auto valía más que la escuela donde asistía Sakura.

Pronto, el ridículamente caro vehículo se orilló a la posición donde estaba Sakura, y ésta alegre corrió en dirección al vehículo, pues finalmente el hombre de su vida, el único hombre de su vida, había llegado por ella. Pronto, después de que Sasuke operó el seguro electrónico de su coupé de dos puertas, Sakura abrió rápidamente la puerta del copiloto y subió al vehículo, que tenía ventanas polarizadas de lustre espejo al exterior, por lo cual no se veía lo que sucedía adentro del vehículo. A Sakura le convenía aquello, pues así podía mostrarse "cariñosa" con su amado padre.

Sakura cerró la puerta del copiloto, dejó su bolsa escolar en un pequeño compartimento detrás de su asiento y se aproximó a su padre. Sakura se sentó en las piernas del hombre de su vida a horcajadas, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó en los labios, tal y como una amante lo hace con su hombre. Sasuke abrazó a su pequeña niña de doce años por su diminuta cintura y la besó apasionadamente, comiéndose a besos a la sangre de su sangre, entretanto que Sakura acariciaba con sus pequeñas manos la barba y melena perfectamente peinada de su padre.

Ninguno de los supo cómo fue que se enamoraron el uno del otro, pese a que eran padre e hija, pero ahora Sasuke y Sakura mantenían una clandestina relación incestuosa, mas no por ello sucia o degenerada, pese a que sí que tenían momentos sumamente íntimos entre ambos. Sakura no se dio cuenta del cómo terminó enamorada de su padre, pero cuando se percató de ello, se sentía sumamente celosa de las "lagartonas" que siempre le querían quitar a **_su hombre_**. En un principio, Sakura pensaba que se trataban de simples celos de una hija para con su padre; sin embargo, pronto Sakura se dio cuenta de que los celos que sentía por su padre no eran los de una hija que protegía a su progenitor, pues siempre terminaba llorando intensamente en su enorme habitación del tamaño de una casa grande, cuando escuchaba salir a su padre en una cita. Odiaba a aquellas mujerzuelas que querían robarle al amor de su vida, pues ella era su hija y tenía más derecho a su papá que cualquier otra zorra.

Sasuke, aún besando y acariciando el respingón y el perfecto trasero de su niña, recordó perfectamente cómo es que terminaron enamorados. Todo fue a raíz de cierto evento...

.

* * *

.

 _Un día que la cita de Sasuke se fue al diablo, al sentirse fastidiado el moreno de tener que lidiar con una auténtica mujerzuela promiscua y alcohólica, sin mencionar drogadicta, el azabache volvió furioso a su mansión, dispuesto a tomar una ducha y a descansar en sus aposentos, quizá con algunos tragos de fino licor y un puro, pero a Sasuke se le ocurrió pasar a ver a su "bebé", por lo que el moreno subió las largas escaleras de su mansión a la habitación de su hija, a la cual escuchó llorando intensamente y maldiciendo el nombre de la mujer con la cual salió Sasuke, no muy soez claro pues la educación de Sakura era la de una auténtica damita, que en ése entonces había sido una mujer pelinegra llamada Kin Tsuchi._

 _Sasuke paró la oreja contra la elegante puerta de madera de la enorme habitación de su Cerezo y escuchó constantes lamentos del porqué su padre no la podía amar a ella, tal y como Sasuke "amaba" a otras mujeres. En realidad, el azabache únicamente intentaba quitarse de su mente su incestuoso romance por su pequeña hija, porque ciertamente Sasuke estaba cayendo rendido a los pies de su propia hija y sabía que aquello estaba mal, al menos en aquel entonces, por lo cual comenzó a salir con distintas mujeres que únicamente hacían reafirmar su amor por su amada hija._

 _No el amor de un padre hacia su pequeña, sino el amor de un hombre hacia una mujer. Incluso cuando Sasuke se estaba cogiendo a la zorra en cuestión con la cual salía, como siempre terminaba llamando a los fracasos de citas que él tenía, Sasuke varias veces se sorprendió a sí mismo gimiendo el nombre de su hija, siendo insultado por las perras con las cuales dormía, para únicamente Sasuke agarrar y largarse de las lujosas suites en las que se cogía a sus amantes, dejándolas incluso desnudas y a medio acto, no sin antes insultar a las zorras, claro._

 _Sasuke decidió investigar qué era lo que sucedía con Sakura, por lo que golpeó levemente la puerta de la habitación, sorprendiendo a la ojiesmeralda._

— _¿Cerezo? — le llamó Sasuke, con su voz grave y con aquel mote afectivo que siempre usaba con ella — ¿Puedo pasar?_

 _Sakura se limpió de inmediato sus lágrimas, sintiéndose algo ilusionada de que su padre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a casa relativamente temprano, pues actualmente eran más de las once de la noche. Sakura se alegró un poco._

— _E-Esto... Sí, papi — contestó la ojiesmeralda, reacomodándose lo más que podía su cabello rosado largo y ligeramente enmarañado._

 _Con la aprobación de su hija, Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación e ingresó calmadamente a la misma. Al azabache le sorprendió hallar a su hija, aún con el uniforme escolar puesto, pues imaginaba que ya estaría en sus pijamas y con el cabello debidamente recogido para dormir. Sasuke siempre se preguntó el porqué a su hija le fascinaba el usar el cabello tan largo, pues su ahora difunta esposa, una verdadera zorra que únicamente lo usó a él por su dinero, insistía en cortarle el cabello a la pelirrosa, pero en parte Sasuke agradecía que Sakura usara el cabello tan largo, dado que a él siempre le fascinaban las mujeres con cabello largo, pues era estatus de feminidad y elegancia._

— _¿Por qué estás despierta a tan altas horas de la noche, princesa? — preguntó curioso Sasuke, usando otro de los tantos apodos que le gustaba usar con su pequeña — Tal vez mañana no tengas escuela, pero aquello no implica que tengas que estar levantada tan tarde._

 _Sakura agachó un poco la mirada, al darse cuenta de que su padre se percató de las lágrimas que escurrían por sus ojos, y la pelirrosa ocultó su precioso rostro de las obsidianas de su amado padre. Sasuke, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto y a ignorar aquellas marcas de lágrimas por el hermoso rostro de su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, por lo cual se acercó a la cama de su hija y se sentó en ella, para después tomar a su Cerezo y sentarla en su regazo._

— _Sakura, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Te pasó algo en la escuela hoy? ¿Algunas bravuconas te molestaron? — preguntó Sasuke, sintiendo hervir su sangre de tan sólo imaginar que algunas tipas busca pleitos hayan acosado a su hija, pues Sakura iba a una escuela solo para niñas._

 _Sorpresivamente, Sakura negó._

— _No... No es nada — replicó la ojiesmeralda, suspirando levemente._

— _¿Lloras por nada, Cerezo? — preguntó Sasuke, remarcando lo obvio, que Sakura tenía un problema._

 _Sasuke estrechó a su única hija entre sus brazos y la abrazó con un poco de fuerza contra él, besando su pequeña frente en el proceso._

— _Vamos, Cerezo. Puedes confiar en tu viejo — le aseguró Sasuke, mirando los ojos empañados de humedad de Sakura._

 _Sakura se mordió el labio, no sabiendo qué contestar. Realmente no quería hablar de ello, pues suficiente ya tuvo con el hecho de que su padre salió otra vez con una mujerzuela, seguramente a revolcarse, y Sakura sentía sucio a su padre de la porquería de "esencia" de aquella bruja con la cual llegó a dormir, a pesar de que su padre aún olía a su colonia masculina y el moreno no tuvo nada de "acción" aquel día. Sakura realmente odiaba el haber recibido la clase de educación sexual, porque ahora sabía lo que su padre hacía cada vez que salía en sus citas._

 _La pelirrosa estaba tentada a responderle hostilmente a su padre, pero se contuvo y se mordió el labio de nuevo, pues lo amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, su vida incluida, y no quería estar enojada con su papá. Además de todo, el ser una señorita de su clase implicaba siempre ser honesta, decir la verdad y confesar sus más íntimos secretos con el hombre de su vida._

 _Sakura tomó aliento y miró con sus hermosos ojos a su papá._

— _Papá... Yo... Quiero pedirte que hagas algo por mí... Y quiero que lo hagas desde el fondo de tu corazón — le pidió Sakura a su amado padre, mirándolo a sus ojos con sus esmeraldas._

 _Sasuke sonrió cálidamente, maravillando a Sakura con aquella sonrisa que era adornada por la barba del moreno, y se sintió un poco más segura y confiada de abrirse a su querido papá._

— _Por supuesto, pequeña. Todo por la hermosa princesita de papi — aseguró Sasuke, besando la frente de su Cerezo._

 _Ya con mas confianza, Sakura tomó del rostro de su papá, acariciando con cariño su espesa barba, y lo besó en la mejilla, pese a que tenía unas tremendas ganas de hundir su boca en los labios de su padre._

— _Ya no quiero que andes saliendo con mujeres — pidió Sakura, mirando directo a los ojos de su papá — Quiero que te quedes únicamente conmigo._

 _Sasuke abrió levemente sus ojos, quedándose pasmado con la petición de Sakura. En realidad, no era propiamente la petición de su Cerezo lo que lo hacía incomodarse levemente, sino lo que se imaginó Sasuke cuando Sakura le pidió que se quedara con ella. Su cerebro operaba suciamente y le decía que realmente se quedara con Sakura, mas no como un padre quería quedarse con su hermosa hijita, sino como un hombre quería estar con una mujer. No solamente era degenerado, por ser una relación incestuosa, sino que era un crimen porque Sakura apenas tenía doce años recién cumplidos y él ya era un hombre maduro de treinta años, pese a que lucía bastante joven a pesar de la barba._

 _Sasuke, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta a carraspear apenas audiblemente y sonrió tiernamente a su pequeña hija._

— _Pero, ¿No te gustaría tener una nueva mamá? — preguntó el azabache, haciendo a la pelirrosa entrecerrar su mirada en enojo._

 _Sakura gruñó irritada, totalmente inaudible, y negó._

— _No. No quiero tener nueva mamá, ni tampoco quiero verte rodeado de mujeres — admitió Sakura, haciendo un mohín de molestia._

 _Ahora sí que Sasuke se quedó intrigado, pero su mente le estaba traicionando y dándole a entender cosas sucias. El moreno ignoró aquello y sonrió de nuevo._

— _Sakura, nosotros los adultos tenemos necesidades — le comunicó Sasuke, mientras que a Sakura no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación — Hay necesidades que los adultos únicamente podemos satisfacer con otros adultos._

 _Y oficialmente, Sakura detestaba la conversación, pues su padre usaba palabras sugestivas, queriendo disfrazar lo obvio, pero en educación sexual le enseñaron a Sakura todo lo que necesitaba saber. La pelirrosa, por otro lado, comprendió de alguna manera que su amado padre necesitaba de una mujer con la cual satisfacer sus necesidades carnales y sus necesidades sentimentales, pues su papá era un hombre adulto joven, con necesidades que únicamente una mujer madura podría satisfacer. No obstante, aún con ello, Sakura odiaba el tener que compartir a su papá con alguna mujerzuela que, por lo general, únicamente estaban interesadas en su capital y sus enormes riquezas._

 _Aún con ello, comprendiendo la situación de su padre, Sakura tomó una decisión, por lo cual encaró a su padre._

— _Papá... Yo voy a darte lo que tú necesitas — aseguró Sakura, mirando directo a los ojos de su hombre._

 _De nuevo, aquellos pensamientos sucios traicionaron la razón de Sasuke, aunque el moreno se controló lo suficiente para no hacer algo por lo cual Sakura le odiaría por el resto de sus días. Sasuke se forzó una sonrisa y rió levemente, acariciando el largo cabello de su hija._

— _Cerezo... Hay cosas que ni tú podrías darme, pequeña — reafirmó el moreno, mientras que Sakura se sentía cada vez más frustrada — Papá necesita una mujer con la cual tener intimidad. Papá necesita a una bella dama a la cual pueda besar, abrazar y con la cual despertar cada nueva mañana. Te amo, y siempre voy a amarte, Cerezo, pero tu papá también tiene derecho a salir con una bella mujer, enamorarse de ella y tenerla a su lado como su mejor amiga y amada._

 _Sakura tensó sus pequeños dedos, apretando en los hombros de la camisa negra que su padre llevaba puesta, agachó su mirada y tensó sus dientes, sintiendo unos tremendos celos de imaginar que su papá sería tocado por otra zorra._

 _La pelirrosa sollozó del enojo y la tristeza, incluso derramando una fugaces lágrimas._

— _... ¿Por qué...? — murmulló dolida Sakura, aún sin encarar a su padre._

 _Sasuke entrecerró con consternación su mirada, mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello del rostro de su hija._

— _... ¿Por qué no puedes entender mis sentimientos? — dijo Sakura, finalmente encarando a su padre, con su mirada llorosa, igualmente sorprendiendo al moreno en el acto._

— _Sakura... ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó aún preocupado el moreno._

— _¡¿Por qué no entiendes que te amo?! — bramó llorosa la ojiesmeralda, dejando en completo shock a Sasuke — ¡¿Por qué no comprendes que me siento tan celosa de que salgas con otras mujeres, con las cuales te acuestas, y me haces a un lado?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí, de la misma manera que quieres amar a otra mujer?! ¡¿Por qué no me aceptas a mí como tu mujer?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas amarte?!_

 _El impacto en Sasuke fue tan severo que ni pudo reaccionar debidamente cuando Sakura enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él, ni cuando le plantó un beso en los labios. No obstante, el subconsciente de Sasuke reaccionó por sí solo y pronto enredó mecánicamente sus brazos en la cintura de su pequeña hija, a la cual besó como nunca antes había besado a otra mujer. Aún con su difunta esposa, con quien le obligaron a casarse, jamás tuvo un momento tan íntimo y romántico con ella, pues aquella chica era una mujer caprichosa y ambiciosa, a quien únicamente le interesó las enormes riquezas de Sasuke. En aquel entonces, Sasuke tuvo un encuentro con aquella bruja de mujer, y de ése encuentro nació Sakura, de quien Sasuke se enamoró perdidamente en algún momento._

 _El beso que Sakura inició era torpe, pues era el primer beso de la pequeña ojiesmeralda, además de que únicamente había visto en películas los besos que los adultos se daban. Su padre, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario y devoró sus labios con ansias, dándole un apasionado y sensual beso que la encandiló de inmediato. Sasuke incluso usó su lengua para jugar con la pequeña de Sakura y con ello Sasuke hizo gemir a su pequeña hija. La hija que se había convertido en su mujer desde aquel momento, aún si Sasuke no lo aceptaba conscientemente._

 _Tras besarse apasionadamente por aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, Sasuke y Sakura se separaron el uno del otro. Sasuke, al ver lo que había hecho, intentó apartarse de su hija, además de que no se atrevía a mirarla, pero su pequeña lo atrapó al estar sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y estrechó a su amado padre en un abrazo, impidiéndole la escapatoria al hombre del cual se enamoró. No era que Sasuke no tuviese las fuerzas suficientes para apartar a Sakura, pues él era un hombre fuerte y musculoso, gracias a sus sesiones diarias en el gimnasio y durante años, aunque usar la agresividad con su hija estaba descartado. Sasuke jamás le haría daño a su pequeña, sea física o mentalmente._

— _Dios... ¿Pero qué he hecho? — se lamentó Sasuke, pasándose una mano por su melena actualmente suelta y algo revuelta por las pequeñas manos de Sakura — Dios mío... Eres mi hija. No debí haberte besado... Soy un maldito enfermo..._

 _Sakura, sin embargo, tomó el rostro de su padre, lo besó de nuevo, aunque ahora con un corto y dulce beso, y lo miró a los ojos._

— _No, papá. Yo te amo. Siempre te he amado — aseguró con total adamancia la pequeña pelirrosa, dejando sorprendido a Sasuke — Y por el beso que me diste, sé que tú también me amas, de la misma manera en que yo te amo. A mí no me importa que seas mi padre, porque yo en ti no veo a mi progenitor, sino al hombre que me robó el corazón y al que detesto ver con otra mujer que no sea yo._

— _Sakura... Tú... Dios... — susurró incoherente Sasuke, no dando crédito a lo que su pequeña Flor de Cerezo decía._

 _La pelirrosa selló de nuevo sus labios con los de su amado padre, besándolo con la misma intensidad que lo hizo hace unos minutos. Por puro reflejo, y por como le dictaba su alma, Sasuke besó de nuevo a su pequeña hija de orbes esmeralda, devorando de nueva cuenta aquellos labios tonalidad rosa pálido de su pequeña Flor de Cerezo. Ésta vez, sin embargo, las manos de Sasuke fueron a las nalgas de Sakura, levantaron su falda a cuadros e ingresaron dentro de las pequeñas bragas de algodón color verde claro de Sakura. Sasuke acarició con suavidad las nalgas de su hija, amasándolas hábilmente y palpando con la yema de sus dedos el pequeño ano de Sakura. La pelirrosa únicamente gimió sensualmente, siendo abrumada por el poderoso libido de su padre, aquella sensualidad única de los Uchiha._

 _De nuevo, Sasuke y Sakura se apartaron del beso, mirándose con ojos infinitos de amor, entretanto que Sakura acariciaba con cariño los cabellos de su papá, mientras aún sentía las manos de él en sus nalgas. Pronto, Sakura besó de nuevo a Sasuke, además de que comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta su sumamente apuesto padre, revelando aquel ligeramente velludo y musculoso torso en el acto. Sasuke, sin embargo, trató de detenerla, pero Sakura tan sólo necesitaba besarlo para doblegar a su papá y retirar las manos de su progenitor de las suyas._

— _Sakura... Por favor... Detente... O no podré contenerme yo mismo... — suplicó Sasuke, entre los besos de su Cerezo._

— _No lo hagas, papi — pidió de vuelta Sakura, volviendo loco a Sasuke con su infantil y dulce voz, en aquel momento cargada de sensualidad — Déjame darte lo que siempre has anhelado de una mujer. Déjame amarte de la misma manera que una mujer amaría a su hombre..._

 _Sin poderse controlar más, Sasuke pronto se vio a sí mismo desvistiendo a su hija y haciéndole el amor como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer, incluida su odiosa ex-esposa fallecida. Sasuke tomó la virginidad de su pequeña hija, la penetró con pasión y suavidad, verdaderamente haciéndole el amor, y eyaculó tanto dentro de su pequeña vagina y ano. Sakura apenas y pudo aguantar el enorme pene de su padre, de veinticinco centímetros, pero se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su amado papá._

.

* * *

.

Aquel era el recuerdo más hermoso que tenía Sakura, del día que hizo el amor por primera vez con su amado Sasuke-kun, su papá. Aquella vez, Sakura apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo a su amado padre, mientras que Sasuke le demostró porqué tenía aquella fama de ser un auténtico semental macho alfa, al hacerle el amor de una manera tan pasional e intensa que Sakura prácticamente quedó inconsciente cuando Sasuke le hizo explotar en múltiples y fuertes orgasmos.

Después de besarse durante unos minutos, Sasuke apartó a su Cerezo, aunque la pequeña insistió en besarlo, y la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

— Cerezo... Tenemos que ir a casa. Ya es un poco tarde — pidió amablemente Sasuke, acariciando las piernas de su pequeña hija.

Sakura hizo un mohín, pero comprendió, por lo cual besó una última vez a su papá y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. Sasuke sonrió y acarició una vez más las piernas de su hija, pero pronto llevó su mano a la palanca de velocidades, pues a él le fascinaba manejar en standard su auto y sentir que estaba completamente al mando de su auto.

Durante el resto del camino, Sakura le contaba sobre su escuela y múltiples otros temas. A Sasuke le fascinaba tener a Sakura no solamente como su mujer y su amante, sino como a una compañera con la cual se podía abrir y confesar sus preocupaciones. Su propia hija era todo lo que había anhelado Sasuke en una mujer, y jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz, pues Sakura era su todo. Era la hija que siempre quiso tener y era la mujer que siempre había soñado.

Eventualmente, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a su mansión, siendo recibidos por la mayordomo de la casa. Aquella mujer sabía de primera mano el tipo de relación que llevaban Sasuke y Sakura, padre e hija, pero ella comprendía de primera mano al Uchiha, pues además de ser una empleada de confianza de Sasuke, sino que era una buena amiga, en el buen sentido, del azabache, además de que también comprendía los sentimientos de la pequeña pelirrosa por su amado padre.

Sasuke detuvo su auto a unos metros de la entrada de su mansión, descendió del vehículo y vio cómo el chofer que él había contratado le abría la puerta del copiloto a Sakura, quien también descendió. Sasuke le arrojo las llaves a su trabajador, quien saludó al moreno y después se llevó el auto del azabache al garaje, donde tenía su colección de vehículos de lujo, la mayoría alemanes e italianos. Sakura corrió hacia su padre, lo abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras que el moreno sonrió.

Sakura miró a su padre a los ojos y estiró sus brazos a Sasuke.

— ¿Me cargas? — pidió la pelirrosa, con aquel rostro de ángel que siempre doblegaba a Sasuke.

— Creo que aveces te consiento demasiado — dijo el azabache, tomando a su pequeña de las nalgas y cargándola contra su torso.

Sakura enroscó sus piernas en la espalda de Sasuke, enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su papá y lo besó pasionalmente en los labios, aunque Sasuke apartó pronto los labios de su hija de los suyos, pues no quería hacer una escena frente a sus trabajadores.

— Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha — le dijo la mayordomo de la mansión, cuando llegaron ante la puerta, además de que les abrió la misma.

— Buenas tardes, Dalila — contestó el Uchiha.

— ¡Hola, Dalila! — le saludó alegremente Sakura a la encargada de la mansión.

— ¡Hola, Sakura-chan! — respondió la mayordomo, acariciando con cariño la cabeza de la pequeña pelirrosa.

Posteriormente a ello, Sasuke y Sakura finalmente ingresaron a la mansión. Sasuke se encaminó al comedor de la mansión, pues ninguno de los dos habían comido, entretanto que Sakura lo besaba constantemente en los labios y su rostro.

— Vamos a comer, Sakura, y después saldremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. ¿Te parece? — sugirió Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió, pero después besó con pasión los labios de su padre, logrando excitar un poso a Sasuke. La ojiesmeralda acarició suavemente, con sus pequeñas manos, el torso de Sasuke y le desabotonó la camisa.

— Mejor aún... ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestro cuarto a hacer cositas? — sugirió sensual Sakura.

No era común el ver a una niña de tan sólo doce años actuar como una auténtica pervertida, pero las experiencias sexuales que Sakura tuvo con su amado padre, Sasuke Uchiha, le enseñó a desear a su amado Sasuke-kun, como ella ocasionalmente le decía a su papá en la cama. Por otro lado, Sasuke se quedó un poco pasmado, por la sugerencia tan picante de su hija, pero después recuperó su semblante tranquilo.

— Sakura... Ninguno de los dos hemos comido nada — argumentó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió traviesa y besó de nuevo a su hombre.

— Pues... Cómeme a mí, papi — susurró sensual la pelirrosa, durante el pasional beso que le dio a su padre, incluso usando su lengua en el proceso.

Sin poder contenerse más, Sasuke pronto fue escaleras arriba, aún con su hija en brazos, y la llevó a la habitación que ahora compartían el moreno y la pelirrosa, la cual era la habitación original de Sasuke y su ahora difunta esposa, muerta por estar metida en mafias. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Sasuke dejó caer a Sakura en la cama, mientras se retiraba su chaqueta de algodón y su camisa. Sakura retrocedió en la cama, aunque más como parte del juego sexual que compartían ambos y luciendo la timidez única que mostraba cuando estaba en la cama con su amado Sasuke-kun.

Apenas Sasuke se quitó su camisa, revelando su musculoso y bronceado torso, el azabache se subió a la cama y se acercó a Sakura, para entonces besarla y acariciarle su pequeño pero precioso cuerpo. Las manos de Sasuke viajaron por las piernas de Sakura, a las cuales acarició con suavidad y pasión, llevando sus manos desde las rodillas hasta la entrepierna de Sakura, acariciando la entrepierna de su niña con sus pulgares, por encima de sus bragas de algodón. Sakura gimió y acarició los cabellos de su padre, sintiendo cómo Sasuke continuaba acariciando su cuerpo.

Las medias stockings de Sakura comenzaban a ser molestas para Sasuke, pues no podía acariciar libremente las piernas de Sakura a su antojo, por lo que el azabache prácticamente arrancó aquellas stockings negras de Sakura y las arrojó lejos, no importándole donde quedaban. Una vez que lo hizo, las manos de Sasuke ahora acariciaban libremente las bonitas piernas de Sakura, porque si algo había heredado Sakura de los Uchiha era un precioso cuerpo y bonitas piernas. Sasuke se dedicó a acariciar suavemente las preciosas piernas de Sakura.

Eventualmente, la excitación de ambos aumentó y Sasuke llevó sus manos al suéter de Sakura, quitándoselo pronto, y después llevó sus manos a la blusa escolar blanca de Sakura, a la cual también desabotonó y le quitó el moño que llevaba en el cuello. En cuestión de segundos, Sakura quedó en su sujetador que combinaba con sus bragas de algodón, y la mirada de su amado padre se oscureció. Sasuke llevó sus manos a los pequeños senos de Sakura, a los cuales acarició suavemente, y el moreno frotó sus pulgares contra los pezones erectos que se asomaban a través del sujetador.

Tal y como pasó con su blusa escolar y su suéter, el sujetador de Sakura desapareció y sus pequeños pechos quedaron expuestos ante la mirada de su papá. Sasuke no perdió su tiempo y llevó su boca a los pequeños senos de Sakura, a los cuales succionó con su boca, lamió los pezones con su lengua y prácticamente se amamantó de ellos, como un bebé hambriento por la leche de su madre. Sakura gemía cada vez más fuerte y seguía acariciando los cabellos del hombre de su vida, tan sólo disfrutando de las atenciones que Sasuke tenía para con sus senos.

Sasuke succionó el seno izquierdo de Sakura, haciendo que éste se estirara un poco, y después soltó el seno, viendo cómo aquel pecho de su pequeña se agitaba como si estuviese hecho de gelatina. Una mano de Sasuke, la izquierda, masajeaba constantemente el otro seno de Sakura, entretanto que la otra se dirigió a la entrepierna de Sakura, acariciando la vagina ya empapada de la pelirrosa, por encima de las bragas de algodón que también se empaparon como si Sakura se hubiese orinado.

La ropa era sumamente estorbosa para Sasuke, por lo que el moreno descendió en un camino de besos, a través de la piel de Sakura, y llegó ante su falda escolar, a la cual le bajó el cierre en el costado y la retiró del cuerpo de la pequeña ojiesmeralda. Al quedarse únicamente en bragas Sakura, Sasuke hundió su nariz en las panties de la pelirrosa e inhaló el dulce aroma de sus fluidos vaginales, lo cual incrementó aún más su excitación. Sasuke restregó su rostro contra las bragas de Sakura, causando una fuerte excitación en la ojiesmeralda al sentir el rostro de su padre contra su vagina, pues sus bragas estaban tan empapadas que prácticamente sentía la nariz de su padre contra sus pliegues vaginales.

Sasuke quiso deshacerse de la última prenda de vestir de Sakura, por lo cual tomó las bragas de Sakura, por el borde superior, con sus dientes y descendió las panties de la pelirrosa lentamente, eventualmente liberando la empapada vagina de la ojiesmeralda ante su mirada. Sasuke no dilató más el tiempo y tomó las piernas de Sakura entre sus manos, las colocó en sus hombros y atrapó entre su boca los pliegues vaginales de su hija, comenzando a succionar y a beber de la vagina de su Cerezo, entretanto que Sakura se retorcía de placer y gemía sensuales "papi" que volvían loco a Sasuke.

Sasuke tomó el pequeño clítoris de Sakura entre sus labios, lo succionó y lo lamió con su lengua, como si se tratase de una paleta, causando que su hermosa hija se retorciese de placer ante aquellas caricias de parte de Sasuke. El pene del azabache ya estaba como roca, y no cabía dentro de sus bóxers y sus pantalones. Sakura apenas y se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, dado que su excitación era tan fuerte que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Sus pezones seguían siendo estimulados por las manos de su Sasuke-kun, entretanto que la lengua de su padre continuaba lamiendo sus pliegues vaginales, los cuales al mismo tiempo eran estirados por la boca del azabache.

Tantas succiones y lamidas a su vagina y clítoris causó que Sakura sintiese cómo su orgasmo estaba próximo, por lo cual apretó el cabello de su padre y lo estiró, aunque no al grado de causarle una lesión al cuero cabelludo de Sasuke. Sin embargo, justo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de explotar en un orgasmo, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, dejando a medias a la pelirrosa y provocando que Sakura soltara un quejido de protesta ante la interrupción abrupta de su orgasmo. Sasuke había aprendido a saber las reacciones de Sakura, y a predecir sus orgasmos, por lo que ocasionalmente los usaba para su ventaja particular.

— Aún no, pequeña. Quiero que tengas un orgasmo cuando yo esté dentro de ti — aseveró Sasuke, con su voz cargada de excitación.

Sasuke succionó una última vez de los fluidos de Sakura, bebiéndolos de inmediato, y después se incorporó para retirarse sus últimas prendas de vestir, que básicamente consistía en sus pantalones, su cinturón y sus bóxers negros. El moreno pronto quedó como Dios lo trajo al mundo, con su enorme verga dura como roca y completamente erecta de la excitación. Sakura se relamió los labios al ver el colosal pene de su padre, sintiéndose aún más húmeda de tan sólo ver aquel monstruo de verga. Increíble que aquel gigante de pene que tiene Sasuke entre en su vagina, pues Sakura jamás se explicaba cómo es que sucedía aquello.

Sasuke no quería perder su tiempo, así que simplemente se acercó a Sakura, la tomó de su trasero y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, de modo que su pene se restregó contra la pequeña vagina de Sakura. La pelirrosa atrapó de nuevo los labios de su padre, además de que acarició el cabello de su amado Sasuke, entretanto que éste la colocaba contra la punta de su pene, dispuesto al evento final.

— No sabes cómo me muero por estar dentro de ti, pequeña — siseó excitado Sasuke, empujando levemente dentro de la vagina de Sakura.

La pelirrosa gimió fuertemente, cuando sintió cómo su vagina era abierta tan deliciosamente por el cabezón y grande glande de su padre.

— ¡Ahhh...! ¡Papi... ! — gritó Sakura, cuando el glande de Sasuke colisionó contra su cérvix, enviando una brutal ola de placer que la pelirrosa apenas pudo contener.

Con ello, Sakura finalmente llegó a su orgasmo, apretando con fuerza sus paredes vaginales contra el pene de su padre, entretanto que Sasuke gruñó fuertemente y ahogó los gemidos de placer de Sakura en sus labios. El azabache, sin embargo, apenas había comenzado con todo, por lo que recostó a Sakura sobre la cama, colocándose él a las espaldas de ella, pero jamás salió de la pequeña pelirrosa. Sasuke llevó una mano a los senos de Sakura, pasando su fuerte y velludo brazo izquierdo por debajo del cuerpo de Sakura, mientras que la otra acariciaba el clítoris de Sakura, provocando aún más excitación en la pequeña de cabellos rosados.

Sasuke comenzó a embestir adentro de su hija, besándola al mismo tiempo en los labios, y Sakura apenas se limitaba a retorcerse de placer y a acariciar los cabellos de su amado padre. El pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, de apenas un metro treinta y cinco, se retorcía de placer, cada que la pelirrosa recibía el enorme pene de Sasuke dentro de su vagina, y cada que la mano izquierda de su padre acariciaba sus senos de manera pasional. Sasuke jamás separó sus labios de la pequeña boca de cereza de su hija, pues besó y besó a su pequeña Sakura durante las embestidas de su pene, dentro de la vagina de Sakura.

Siempre que hacían el amor, que prácticamente era diario, dos veces al día al menos, Sasuke siempre trataba a su Sakura como si se tratase de un objeto de cristal sumamente delicado, porque en parte la ojiesmeralda lo era. Sakura era pequeña y delicada, con una piel blanca como la nieve, labios rosa pálido carnosos y ojos que cautivaban a cualquiera, además de que, a pesar de su edad de tan sólo doce años, Sakura ya tenía una figura femenina que se había desarrollado aún más debido a los encuentros sexuales con su padre, Sasuke-kun. Sasuke sabía que su bebé algún día sería una hermosa mujer, y él simplemente estaba marcando su territorio en su hija, pues era de él y de nadie más.

De hecho, Sasuke siempre le hacía a Sakura decirle a quién le pertenecía.

— Eres mía, Cerezo — rememoró Sasuke, penetrando dentro de la vagina de su hija lo más que podía, aunque lo hacía suavemente para no lastimar a su pequeña con su enorme verga — Eres mía y de nadie más.

Sakura, a pesar de perder la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba, podía escuchar a la perfección la voz grave y templada de su papá. Porque en aquellos momentos en los que ambos hacían el amor, eran únicamente Sakura y Sasuke.

— Dí que eres mía, pequeña — ordenó Sasuke, penetrando un poco más rápido dentro de Sakura.

— S-Soy tuya, papi... Tuya y de nadie más... — articuló con dificultad Sakura, pues la excitación era tremendamente fuerte — Te pertenezco solamente a ti... Tu eres el único hombre que tiene derecho a tocarme...

— Sí, Sakura. Eres mía... Únicamente mía — gruñó Sasuke, pues la vagina de su hija era sumamente apretada — Eres mi mujer y también vas a ser la madre de mis hijos — aseveró con el libido por los cielos, y sin pensarlo siquiera — Vamos a tener una familia y tú serás mi esposa.

— Sí, papá... Yo seré tu esposa y te daré una familia... — apoyó Sakura, igual sin pensarlo, además de que se retorció del placer, pues su cuerpo era muy pequeño y Sasuke ya era todo un hombre.

Sasuke no pronunció más palabras y únicamente se dedicó a hacerle el amor a su pequeña hija, mirando maravillado cómo su pequeña Sakura gemía su nombre y cómo arqueaba la espalda como una cuchara, disfrutando incluso más que él el sexo. Sakura a cada momento le decía lo rico que se sentía el pene de él dentro de su vagina, además de que devolvía como una experta los besos que Sasuke le daba. Apenas tenían algunos meses que se habían confesado su amor, y Sakura ya se había vuelto una experta en hacer el amor con su amado Sasuke-kun. Por supuesto, Sakura jamás permitía que ningún otro hombre se le acercara, e incluso agradecía que Sasuke la inscriba únicamente en escuelas para puras niñas, pues así no tendría que lidiar con tontos que, eventualmente, intentarían coquetear con ella.

Las penetraciones constantes que su padre le daba dentro de su vagina provocó que Sakura sintiera cómo un nuevo orgasmo se aproximara a su cuerpo, pero en ningún momento Sasuke detuvo sus embestidas dentro de la pequeña vagina de la pelirrosa. Por el contrario, el moreno deseaba llevar al Firmamento a su pequeña, y que gritara sensualmente su nombre, aunque siempre decía un erótico "papi", por lo regular. El saber que le hacía el amor a su hija, y que la llevaba al orgasmo, era tanto sumamente erótico y sucio como era perfecto para Sasuke, pues no podía haber mejor mujer para él que su pequeña Sakura, su pequeña hija. El mismo caso era para Sakura, pues amaba profundamente a su papá, Sasuke, pese a que la sociedad e incluso en la escuela le decían que el incesto era algo sucio y pervertido, además de que su papá sería demonizado si se enteraban de que mantenía una relación clandestina con ella. Ella jamás lo acusaría, porque lo amaba con toda su alma, de la misma manera que Sasuke la amaba a ella.

Sasuke embistió unas cuantas veces más dentro de la vagina de Sakura, causando fuertes espasmos de placer en la pelirrosa y que se retorciera como un gusano. Sakura pronto sintió aquel calor que le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta su entrepierna y apretó con fuerza su vagina sobre el enorme pene de su padre, haciendo que Sasuke gruñera fuertemente y que hiciese un poco más de esfuerzo para el saca y mete de su pene dentro de ella.

— ¡Ahhh...! ¡Papi...! — gritó Sakura, sintiendo cómo su padre aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas.

Sakura, tras recibir varias embestidas dentro de su vagina por parte del pene de Sasuke, finalmente llegó al orgasmo, explotando en un húmedo éxtasis. Sasuke se calentó demasiado cuando después escuchó a su hija gritar su nombre, por lo que su orgasmo también fue inminente. La apretada vagina de su hija, combinado con los fluidos vaginales de la vagina de su Cerezo embalsamando su enorme pene, causó que finalmente Sasuke llegara a su propio orgasmo, por lo cual el moreno gruñó el nombre de su pequeña hija y finalmente llegó al clímax.

El semen de Sasuke pronto fue disparado de su pene e inundó completamente el útero de Sakura y su vagina, que debido a su pequeño tamaño el semen de Sasuke se desbordó de la vagina de la pelirrosa y se escurrió a través de las piernas de la pelirrosa. Sakura simplemente mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, recibiendo tanto los besos que le daba su papá, las caricias a sus senos y clítoris que el moreno le daba con sus manos, además del semen que Sasuke depositaba dentro de la vagina de ella. Sakura constantemente gemía fuertemente y acariciaba con su pequeña mano izquierda los cabellos de su padre, entretanto que Sasuke seguía el mete y saca de su pene dentro de la vagina de su Cerezo.

Después de un tiempo, Sasuke dejó de eyacular dentro de la vagina de su hija, así que tan sólo se dedicó a besarla y a acariciar su desnudo cuerpo. La pelirrosa se giró un poco, aunque no completamente, y besó con todo su amor a su padre, Sasuke, el hombre de su vida. Se sentía tan feliz de ser la mujer de su padre, porque así ninguna otra mujerzuela le quitaría a su Sasuke-kun. Sasuke era de ella y de nadie más, tal y como ella era de su papá y de ningún otro. Sakura estaba ansiosa en algún día formar una familia con su amado padre, y estaba segura de que el mismo caso era para Sasuke.

Al final, después de eyacular todo su semen dentro de su hija, Sasuke vio cómo Sakura comenzaba a caer en un sueño profundo, por lo que acobijó a ambos con las cobijas de la cama y abrazó a su pequeña, aunque jamás sacó su pene de ella.

— Te amo, papi... — musitó Sakura, antes de acurrucarse contra el pecho de su padre y quedarse completamente dormida.

Sasuke sonrió y besó la frente de su hija.

— Yo también te amo, pequeña — enunció Sasuke, justo antes de que Sakura quedara completamente dormida.

Sakura sonrió levemente y finalmente cayó dormida, a causa del intenso sexo que tuvo con su amado padre.

.

* * *

.

 **Un año después...**

De aquel encuentro sexual, y ante la sorpresa de ambos, Sakura quedó embarazada. Sakura ya había tenido su primera regla antes de que siquiera le confesara a su padre que lo amaba, y se le olvidó completamente que estaba ovulando en aquella ocasión. Dado que Sasuke era un auténtico semental, Sakura quedó embarazada de su padre, aunque obviamente se enteró pasadas varias semanas, al haber tenido un retraso y síntomas relacionados al embarazo, los cuales generalmente se limitaban al cansancio y algunas náuseas leves.

Cuando Sasuke se enteró, sin embargo, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, pues Sakura aún era una niña de tan sólo doce años y, si alguien se enteraba de ello, Sasuke habría terminado en la ruina, pues la sociedad no toleraba ésa clase de situaciones. Por otro lado, Sasuke tuvo que mantener en secreto absoluto el embarazo de su hija, al grado de haberla sacado temporalmente de la escuela y darle educación particular por tutor en casa, pues incluso el colegio levantaba importantes sospechas. Afortunadamente, gracias a algunos nexos importantes que tenía Sasuke, muy influyentes, el asunto no pasó a más y su hija pudo mantener en secreto su embarazo.

Actualmente, el hijo de Sasuke finalmente había nacido, _**Daisuke Uchiha**_. Era prácticamente una copia exacta de él, pues tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, el mismo tono de piel... Todo. Sakura, pese haber pasado por algunos momentos difíciles durante su embarazo, no podía estar más feliz. Quizá por un tiempo recibiría educación en su hogar, y estaría relativamente aislada de la sociedad, pero la pelirrosa estaba fascinada con su hermoso bebé, tan parecido a su amado Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke llegó de su trabajo, entregando las llaves de su Slr McLaren a su sirviente, y se encaminó a ver a la mujer de su vida y a su hijo. Sasuke subió a su habitación, ansioso de ver a su familia, y vio ahí a su amada Sakura, amamantando al pequeño Daisuke. Sakura fue la que eligió aquel nombre para el primer hijo de ellos, mientras que Sasuke le hubiese gustado que fuese una niña, a la cual habría llamado _**Sarada**_. Quizá más adelante, cuando Sakura tuviese más edad y la relación de ambos no fuese tan estigmatizada, podrían ampliar la familia. Por ahora, convenía mantener la familia relativamente recluida, apenas conviviendo con amigos cercanos.

Sakura vio a su padre, o mejor dicho a su esposo, pues ésa era la verdadera relación entre ambos, y se le iluminó el rostro, al verlo ahí tan apuesto y galante como siempre. Y pensar que Sakura finalmente cumplió su sueño de formar una familia con su padre.

— Estoy en casa, Cerezo — dijo Sasuke, al ingresar a la habitación.

— Sasuke-kun... Bienvenido a casa, amor — dijo la pequeña de actualmente trece años, quien aún amamantaba a Daisuke.

Desde que nació Daisuke, Sakura dejó de llamar a Sasuke "papi", pues de todos modos habría sido sumamente incómodo y bochornoso llamar a su padre de ése modo, cuando Daisuke eventualmente haría lo mismo. Además de todo, Sakura actualmente era la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, al menos en secreto, por lo cual un cambio de ademanes no venía en mal. Por otra parte, Sakura ahora se había inventado un sin fin de apodos cursis y ridículos para dirigirse a su amado Sasuke-kun, así que era relativamente irrelevante.

El pelinegro, por otro lado, se acercó a Sakura, se sentó al lado de ella y la besó en los labios, para después mirar embelesado cómo su hijo se amamantaba de su madre. Era un niño fuerte y apuesto, tal y como él, quien por suerte no heredó ningún gen recesivo, pues siempre existía ése riesgo en las relaciones incestuosas. Una amiga de confianza de Sasuke, llamada Shizune, fue la que se encargó del embarazo de Sakura y quien se encargaba de monitorear la salud del pequeño Daisuke. Para suerte del clandestino matrimonio Uchiha, Daisuke era un bebé sano y fuerte, así que no había mayor preocupación para ambos.

Sakura miró a su bebé y soltó una risilla.

— Ouch... Tranquilo, bebé. Te amamantas tan fuerte como lo hace tu papá — dijo dulcemente Sakura, acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño — Hasta en éso te pareces a tu papi, ¿Sabes?

Sasuke sonrió y abrazó a su Cerezo contra él. Ahora que Sasuke había llegado a la vida de ambos, Sasuke también abandonó el llamar a Sakura como su hija, y en cambio únicamente le llamaba por su nombre o como "Cerezo", pues aquello nunca caía en desuso. Sasuke se extrañó un poco al escuchar un suspiro de consternación de Sakura, quien miraba con algo de angustia a su bebé, por lo que Sasuke besó los labios de su pequeña y le obligó a mirarle.

— Hey... ¿Qué pasa, Cerezo? — preguntó igual de preocupado Sasuke, mientras que Sakura negaba.

— Nada... Es sólo que... Me preocupa que Daisuke algún día sepa toda la verdad — admitió Sakura, con su corazón en un puño — Soy inmensamente feliz, y no podría pedir nada más, pero tengo miedo de que Daisuke nos rechace cuando sepa que su madre también es su hermana, y que padre e hija lo procrearon en un acto de amor que él puede demonizar como inmundo y degenerado.

Sasuke comprendió la preocupación de Sakura. Ciertamente, a él también le preocupaba aquello, al grado de que le causaba en ocasiones noches de insomnio, pero siempre que tenía a Sakura a su lado, su mujer, Sasuke se calmaba. Si de algo estaba seguro Sasuke, era que no permitiría que nadie le apartara de su amada Sakura, porque para él Sakura no era más su hija, sino que era la mujer de la cual se enamoró, aún sin que él mismo se diese cuenta de ello. Sasuke jamás abandonaría a su Cerezo.

Sasuke estrechó a Sakura contra él y la besó en su frente.

— Algún día tendrá que comprenderlo, Cerezo — le aseguró Sasuke, desde el fondo de su alma — Algún día tendrá que entender que nosotros no elegimos enamorarnos el uno del otro, y que nuestro amor es tan único y auténtico como el de cualquier otra pareja.

— Pero...

— Sakura — le interrumpió Sasuke a su amada, tomando suavemente del mentón de ella con su mano izquierda — Afrontaremos lo que sea juntos. Incluso si el mundo nos llega a odiar, yo siempre voy a amarte, como siempre lo he hecho. Te amaré, hasta que la muerte nos separe...

Sakura se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su amado Sasuke-kun, incluso derramando un par de lágrimas, pero la pelirrosa acercó sus labios a los de su amado Sasuke y lo besó desde el fondo de su corazón. Su padre y amado tenía razón: Ambos afrontarían al mundo entero, e incluso sabían que no sería fácil confesarle a Daisuke la realidad y la historia que ellos tenían juntos. Dos seres enamorados el uno del otro como cualquier otra pareja en la sociedad. El amor de ellos era tan puro como el de cualquier otro. Sasuke tenía toda la razón.

Bueno... Había algo en lo que Sasuke no tenía la razón...

A ellos no los separaría ni la muerte.

.

.

 **...**

 **Wow... No cabe duda de que éste es el Lemon más depravado y controversial que he escrito. Ni yo misma puedo creer que escribí tanta perversión.**

 **A todos mis estimados lectores que siguen ésta historia, les pido que se vayan acostumbrado al constante lolicon, pues una buena parte de los fics serán de ésa clase, o por lo menos un buen número de los que sean SasuSaku. Admito que tengo un extraño fetiche de Sakura de pequeña, de doce años, con Sasuke grande (la culpa la tiene pixiv lol) y más si involucra Lemon del más duro entre ellos. Simplemente me encanta ver a Sakura pequeña (genin en el Universo Naruto) con Sasuke de adulto. Son tan lindos 3**

 **Igualmente, muchos One-Shots involucrarán temáticas controversiales o tabú, por lo que les recomiendo que lean a discreción. Ciertos detalles también serán recurrentes a lo largo de mis fics, como Daisuke Uchiha siendo el primogénito del SasuSaku, la apariencia corpulenta y velluda de Sasuke, junto con su barba, al igual que su enorme... paquete.**

 **En fin. Sin más que agregar por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo episodio, linduras, y la próxima semana para los que leen "A Fairy Tale".**


	8. Genderbender

**Nota de Autora:** En respuesta a un comentario en el capítulo anterior (y porque seguramente algunos se han hecho la misma pregunta), me disculpo de antemano y de manera sincera, pero al menos en mis fics no verán **_nunca_** a Sakura emparejada con otra persona que no sea Sasuke, mucho menos cuando sean capítulos del tipo Lemon y aún menos cuando éstos involucren a Sakura loli. Sakura es de Sasuke y de nadie más :P

De verdad me disculpo sinceramente, pero no soporto ver a Sakura emparejada con otra persona (mujer u hombre) que no sea Sasuke. En especial, las parejas como KakaSaku, MadaSaku, SasoSaku y ObiSaku son las que más me desagradan (por decirlo de un modo eufemista, ya que en realidad me hacen sentir físicamente enferma; sobretodo el KakaSaku). Opinión personal, por supuesto. No pretendo ofender a nadie con ello.

Quiero aclarar que con ello no estoy diciendo que tengo algo en contra de los que shippean a aquellas parejas, sino que a mí me desagradan profundamente. Ni siquiera el NaruSaku me desagrada tanto como las parejas anteriormente mencionadas, y éso que el NaruSaku también me desagrada. Cada quien es libre de shippear a cualquier pareja de Naruto y es enteramente respetable su decisión, pero me temo que en mis fics **_nunca_** verán una pareja que involucre a Sakura que no sea el SasuSaku. Yo soy un milicentillón por ciento, elevado a la Googolcettaplex, SasuSaku y lo seré hasta el día que caiga muerta.

En cualquier caso, quiero agradecer especialmente a las personas que, a lo largo de éste segmento, han dejado sus comentarios. Les agradezco sinceramente y quizá llegue a tomar en cuenta algunas de sus sugerencias para futuros One-Shots, dependiendo si se alinean con mis gustos.

En fin. Pasemos al one-shot en cuestión.

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku (Genderbender; es decir, sexos invertidos).

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, más allá del lenguaje altisonante (excepto si te desagrada la regla 63 del internet).

Éste es uno de los One-Shots de clasificación T que escribiré. Más que nada, porque la temática de la historia me complica mucho el imaginar Lemon con dos personajes con sexo invertido. Además, es un buen cambio de tono, tras haber subido dos extremadamente depravados capítulos con Sakura loli y Sasuke adulto.

En fin. Que disfruten la lectura.

.

* * *

.

 **Genderbend.**

Sasuko Uchiha, dieciséis años, era una estudiante de medio superior. Desde el comienzo, Sasuko era una élite entre los estudiantes, siempre sacando las notas más altas, ganando premios literarios, incluso siendo toda un haz en los deportes físicos. No había nadie que igualara a la bella pelinegra en estudios, o prácticamente nada. Quizá lo más cercano a ello era su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, quien actualmente era un estudiante de universidad. En el bachillerato, sin embargo, Sasuko Uchiha era la número uno, siempre sacando notas perfectas.

No solamente Sasuko era una cerebro en los estudios, sino que era una belleza de pies a cabeza, y aquello únicamente aumentaba su popularidad, tanto entre los estudiantes como entre los profesores. Tenía su cabello largo y lacio hasta la cintura, un busto ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, sino decente y firme que incluso resaltaba bellamente en su Seifuku, unas curvas de diosa y un trasero respingón que daban ganas de apretarlo hasta dejarlo moreteado. Sus bellas obsidianas tenían un aire de misterio y sus facciones faciales eran simplemente hermosas, con unos labios carnosos y tentadores, piel blanca y un rostro pulido por los dioses del olimpo. Además de ser una belleza y de ser una erudita en la escuela, con un coeficiente intelectual de más de trescientos, Sasuko Uchiha además era hija del prestigioso empresario, quien año con año encabezaba la lista de Forbes de las personas más ricas del mundo, Fugaku Uchiha.

Todo mundo admiraba a Sasuko Uchiha y muchas chicas envidiaban a la atención que atraía Sasuko con sus admirables cualidades. Todos excepto ella, quien odiaba toda la atención no requerida de los demás, por lo agobiante que solía ser, además de que la morena jamás se le veía con un sólo amigo, porque también detestaba éso. Era una chica estoica, silenciosa, introvertida y fría, con unas obsidianas que criogenizaban el mismo ambiente. A pesar de que tenía múltiples admiradores, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablarle siquiera. La última vez que un patán intentó propasarse con ella, Sasuko demostró su talento innato para las artes marciales y le dio una soberana paliza al cretino, dejándolo con un pedazo de excremento tirado y embarrado en el suelo.

Bueno... Casi nadie tenía la osadía de hablarle a Sasuko Uchiha, la bella y misteriosa morena, excepto por dos personas. La autoproclamada "amiga" de Sasuko, una ruidosa, enérgica, excéntrica y escandalosa rubia de coletas extremadamente largas, cuerpo impresionante, piel ligeramente bronceada y unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo. La segunda, era un chico de cabellera rosada corta, orbes de tonalidad esmeralda y con facciones de un chico afeminado, aunque aún conservando la masculinidad pasa seguirlo distinguiendo del sexo opuesto.

Por suerte, Sasuko aquel día tenía la biblioteca para ella sola, además de que siempre solía ser un espacio privado donde podía estudiar con calma y relajarse de tanto ruido que hacían los demás chicos y chicas. En vez de ir al jardín de la escuela, como todos los demás, Sasuko siempre prefería aprovechar las horas libres para relajarse con un buen libro de astrofísica o cosmología, o incluso de mecánica cuántica, o ciencias relacionadas. No había día ni hora en la que Sasuko no estuviese estudiando. Era propio de la familia Uchiha, además de que Sasuko aspiraba a ser una cosmóloga importante y, de acuerdo a su sueño, terraformar Marte.

— ¡Sasuko-chan! — se escuchó un grito de parte de una chica escandalosa.

" _Maldita sea..."_ se dijo Sasuko en sus pensamientos.

Apenas terminó su enunciado en su mente, la morena sintió un abrazo por su cuello, lo que le hizo soltar un gruñido de irritación e incorporarse de su asiento, en un afán de apartar aquellos brazos levemente bronceados de la otra chica.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Ya suéltame, tarada! — gritó Sasuko, empujando a la otra chica tanto con el codo como con la mano, en su rostro.

— ¡Aww! ¡No seas mala, Sasuko-chan! ¡Vamos a salir a convivir con los chicos de último año! — sugirió la otra chica.

— Tch. ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa, Naruko idiota! ¡Lárgate de aquí y déjame sola! — exigió la pelinegra, aún empujando a la chica, hasta que logró zafarse.

— ¡No me iré de aquí si no es contigo! ¿Acaso no somos amigas? — rió la rubia voluptuosa, frotando su cara contra la de Sasuko, en un nuevo abrazo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo jamás sería amiga de una idiota como tú! — repeló la morena, de nuevo empujando a la otra chica — ¡En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en intentar ser mi amiga, deberías estar estudiando! ¡Tus notas escolares son un verdadero asco! ¡Así jamás obtendrás un empleo!

Naruko, en cambio, sonrió como ella únicamente solía hacerlo y negó con su dedo.

— ¿Para qué? Soy la hija del amigo de tu padre, Minato Namikaze, el segundo hombre más rico de todo el planeta — se excusó la rubia, haciendo que Sasuko rodara los ojos en fastidio — Papá me mantendrá el resto de mi vida sin que tenga que trabajar un sólo segundo.

Sasuko chocó la palma de su mano derecha contra su rostro. En serio que odiaba a gente como su "amiga" Naruko, quienes no hacían ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de mejorar al mundo. No importaba cuánto Sasuko estudiara, porque por cada chica como ella, había al menos un billón de gente increíblemente estúpida como Naruko Uzumaki. Para Sasuko, Naruko era increíblemente odiosa y ruidosa. Era todo lo que odiaba en una persona.

Sasuko suspiró y tomó su libro de nuevo.

— Como sea. No me interesa lo que pase contigo, pero, a comparación tuya, yo no planeo vivir de la fortuna de mi padre — espetó la morena, ignorando por completo a la rubia — Yo sí tengo aspiraciones en la vida, así que deja de molestarme. Mejor vete a perder el tiempo con chicos.

Naruko, en cambio, simplemente se sentó frente a su "amiga", pese a que en realidad Sasuko la detestaba probablemente más de lo que detestaba a otros, si acaso por el hecho de que Naruko invadía su espacio personal.

— Oh vamos, Sasuko-chan. ¿Qué acaso no te gustaría salir con un chico? — dijo la rubia, sacando una paleta de caramelo de su bolsa y comenzando a comerla — Escuché que hay un chico al que le gustas.

Sasuko soltó un monosílabo.

— Como si me interesara. No es al primero que le intereso — masculló con desprecio la morena — No soy como la zorra de Karin.

— Aww, qué mala eres, Sasuko-chan. Qué daría yo por tener la atención de tantos chicos lindos — enunció ilusionada la rubia, casi con corazones en sus pupilas — Sobretodo quisiera gustarle a Saku-kun.

Sasuko bufó repugnada. De todos los chicos, tenía que mencionar a ése afeminado de cabello de chicle. Era un tipo de lo más odioso, por lo menos para la opinión de la morena. Era el típico playboy que únicamente le interesaba conseguir a las mejores mujeres y había rumores de que incluso se las llevaba a la cama, aunque nada se había comprobado al respecto. De todos modos, incluso si no había evidencia de ello, a Sasuko Uchiha le costaba trabajo el creer que alguien como Saku Haruno, un chico de lo más mujeriego y quien ha salido con varias chicas, no se halla llevado algunas de ellas, si no es que todas, a la cama.

En todo caso, de todos los chicos, Saku Haruno era quizá el más odioso de todos, por lo menos para Sasuko. Incluso Naruko era menos odiosa que aquel chico, pues no había día en el que Sasuko no fuese acosada por el pelirrosado.

Y como si Dios la odiase, pronto halló una rosa en su mesa, por lo que la morena gruñó por lo bajo.

— Hola, gatita — se escuchó la melosa y seductora voz de un chico, quien ya estaba a las espaldas de la Uchiha — ¿Te gustaría ir a la cafetería a solas conmigo, Sasuko-chan? Descuida, yo invito, preciosa.

Sasuko tomó la rosa que le aventó el pelirrosado y la aventó a lo lejos, volviendo a centrarse en su libro.

— No molestes, idiota. Estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios — espetó con desprecio la pelinegra de orbes obsidiana — Si tanto quieres cogerte a una puta, ¿Por qué no te llevas a ésta zorra? — añadió, apuntando a Naruko, sin siquiera voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices zorra?! — repeló la rubia, azotando sus manos en la mesa y levantándose agresivamente de su asiento.

— ¿Huh? ¿Invitar a Naruko? — repitió el ojiesmeralda, volteando a ver a la rubia, quien se emocionó cuando el Haruno la miró.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué emoción salir con Saku-kun! — gritó emocionada la ojiceleste, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados y los puños en su mentón.

El pelirrosado rodó los ojos, pues él, tal y como Sasuko, constantemente era víctima de los avances de parte de la pelirrubia. No era que la odiara como tal, pero sí que le parecía sumamente molesta y agobiante. Lo peor de todo era que Naruko era la que más insistía en recibir atenciones de él, cuando Saku únicamente quería salir con Sasuko Uchiha, la misteriosa, bella y elegante chica de recién ingreso que prácticamente todo hombre quería tener para sí mismo.

Saku suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

— ¿Con esa boba con cara de mapache? Nah, lo siento, pero yo paso — dijo el pelirrosado, haciendo que Naruko agachara su mirada y que su semblante se decayera cómicamente.

— Eres malo, Saku-kun — musitó deprimida la rubia, soltando unas cómicas lágrimas gruesas — Y yo que te amo tanto.

El pelirrosado se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento. No me gustan las rubias y menos cuando son escandalosas — se excusó el pelirrosado, ahora mirando sensual a la morena que ni lo pelaba — En cambio, me gustan las pelinegras misteriosas y tímidas como tú, gatita.

Saku tomó el suave y delicado mentón de la morena y le levantó el rostro. Sasuko vio cómo el apuesto ojiesmeralda se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro y cómo la miraba amorosa y cálidamente con aquellos impresionantes orbes únicos en el planeta. Por un segundo, Sasuko se quedó perdida en aquellos bellos ojos que conquistaban a casi cualquier chica en existencia, excepto por algunas mujeres, generalmente mayores, pero la morena se sintió extrañamente infatuada por los ojos del pelirrosado metrosexual, además de que, por un segundo, a Sasuko le dio tentación de probar aquellos labios de cereza del chico.

No obstante, justo cuando sus labios rosaron, Sasuko empujó al pelirrosado con fuerza y le dio un golpe en el vientre, haciendo que el ojiesmeralda soltara un gruñido de dolor y que se retorciera un poco.

— Ow... Éso me dolió. ¿Por qué eres tan mala, gatita? — gimió de dolor el pelirrosado.

— Tch. Eres un acosador y un idiota. Toma a Naruko y lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que te de una paliza por andarme acosando — espetó la morena, de nuevo tomando asiento en la silla de la mesa donde estaba leyendo.

— ¡Sí! — gritó emocionada la pelirrubia, de inmediato abalanzándose al pelirrosado, anclando su brazo en el izquierdo de él y arrastrándolo a la salida — ¡Vamos, Saku-kun! ¡Iremos por ramen!

— ¿Qué? ¡Oye suéltame, Naruko! — demandó el pelirrosado.

Naruko, en cambio, lo ignoró por completo y arrastró al chico con ella, casi por el suelo. El pelirrosado hacía su máximo esfuerzo para detener a la rubia, además de que quería estar con Sasuko, pero sus esfuerzos fueron completamente inútiles, pues Naruko tenía una fuerza extraordinaria para ser una chica. Sasuko, por su lado, simplemente suspiró con pesadez y volvió a su lectura. Se acercaban los exámenes más importantes del año y, como siempre, Sasuko Uchiha debía demostrarse a sí misma que era una estudiante de élite. Algún día ella sería una cosmóloga y astrofísica del más alto nivel y debía esforzarse para ello.

No tenía tiempo de andar tras los pantalones de los hombres. Mucho menos del odioso de Saku Haruno, alias el conocido casanova del colegio, de acuerdo a su reputación.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron las semanas y también la época de exámenes. Como era de esperarse, Sasuko obtuvo calificaciones perfectas, ni aún un mínimo punto negativo, entretanto que Naruko apenas y pasó de puro milagro, pues sus notas eran pésimas. En cualquier caso, pronto se acercaba el período vacacional y todos estaban actualmente hablando de sus planes durante las vacaciones de verano. Desde Ino, Naruko, Karin y otras chicas se la pasaban hablando de las maravillosas vacaciones que pasarían.

Eventualmente, fue el turno para Naruko de aproximarse a Sasuko, quien, como siempre, se la pasaba leyendo y estudiando. La morena por supuesto que escuchó los pasos de Naruko, pero se mantuvo pegada con la mirada en su libro.

— ¡Sasuko-chan! — le llamó animada Naruko a la morena — ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hallan llegado las vacaciones! ¡¿No te emociona el que por fin terminara el año escolar?!

Sasuko no tenía la más mínima intención de responder, pues pensaba que aquello no era asunto de Naruko Uzumaki, pero prefirió darle por su lado, si es que con ello la dejaba de molestar en el menor tiempo posible.

— Para nada — replicó seca e indiferente la morena.

Naruko abrió sus ojos y miró extrañada a la chica de cabello azabache a la cintura, mientras que la morena ni se dignaba en dirigirle la mirada.

— ¡Oh vamos, Sasuko-chan! ¡No seas tan amargada y aguafiestas! ¡¿Qué acaso no te gustaría conocer a algún chico lindo en vacaciones?! — preguntó la rubia, entretanto que se imaginaba a un apuesto chico, alto y musculoso intentando besarla — Escuché incluso que Saku-kun irá a la playa. ¡Yo estoy muy ansiosa de verlo ahí y de pasar todo el verano con él! ¡Con suerte terminamos haciendo el amor!

La morena, por algún motivo, se sintió irritada de escuchar aquellas palabras de la rubia. No dudaba que aquel metrosexual pelirrosa con orbes esmeralda ya estuviese revolcándose con Naruko Uzumaki, pues todo mundo decía que se llevaba a cuanta chica se le cruzaba en la mirada a la cama. Naruko, por otro lado, era bien conocido que perdió su virginidad a los doce años, con un chico de unos veinte años. A Sasuko le repugnaba tan sólo la idea de imaginarse a aquellos dos juntos, cogiendo como si de un prostíbulo se tratara, y ni ella misma sabía el porqué le irritaba.

— Tch. Qué demonios me importa lo que hagas con el maricón de tu novio — espetó con desprecio la morena, llamando la atención de la otra chica, quien se sorprendió de palpar el coraje en el tono de voz de Sasuko — Con suerte te pega una enfermedad venérea y te mueres dentro de unos años.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuko-chan? — inquirió con curiosidad la ojiceleste, aunque después sonrió pícara — ¿Acaso será que estás celosa?

Ante aquella pregunta, Sasuko tensó sus dedos sobre el libro, aunque Naruko ni lo notó, y bufó irritada.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, idiota? Son tal para cual: Unos completos imbéciles — contestó ácidamente la pelinegra — Preferiría volverme monja antes de salir con el idiota de Saku.

Curiosamente, Naruko no se tragó aquel cuento, y en cambio únicamente sonrió más. Ahora sabía por dónde tenía atrapada a aquella morena que detestaba tanto, pero a la cual al mismo tiempo consideraba como su mejor amiga. Algo había en Sasuko que le llamaba la atención, a pesar de que la morena era conocida por ser sumamente fría. De hecho, si Sasuko fuese un chico, o ella fuese lesbiana/bisexual, seguramente Naruko Uzumaki ya habría terminado enamorada de Sasuko Uchiha, la rica, talentosa y misteriosa chica de cabellos negros como la noche.

Sin embargo, ahora podría tentar a su "amiga".

— Tienes razón. No es asunto tuyo el que Saku-kun y yo seamos novios, ni que nos encante tener sexo a cada momento que podamos — refirió burlonamente Naruko, haciendo que la morena entrecerrara la mirada — Es decir, supongo que ser la mejor estudiante de la escuela tiene sus reveces, ¿No es cierto, Sasuko-chan? No tienes tiempo para salir con chicos y aún menos para tener un novio. Mira que perdiste tu oportunidad de salir con el chico más apuesto de toda la escuela, y todo por ser una matadita.

Sasuko ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia, por lo que se levantó de su asiento, tomó del cuello a la rubia, la levantó de su silla con agresividad y la acercó a su rostro, aunque de una manera intimidante y agresiva.

— Lárgate de aquí, Uzumaki, y no estés fastidiando — masculló con odio la morena, aunque la rubia seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Oh, ¿Qué pasa, Sasuko-baka? ¿Te arde que ahora yo sea la novia de Saku-kun? — inquirió con acidez Naruko, haciendo que la morena afilara su mirada y que la otra chica sonriera aun más — ¡Claro que te da coraje! Pero hey... es tu culpa que estés todo el tiempo de nerd y que ahuyentes a los chicos con tu horrible carácter. Estoy segura de que sigues siendo virgen y que te morirás siendo una monja.

Aquellas últimas palabras terminaron por derramar el vaso, por lo que Sasuko estampó con fuerza su puño en el costado izquierdo del rostro de Naruko y con ello la derribó al suelo, además de causar que de la comisura de los carnosos labios de la rubia exuberante saliera algo de sangre. Naruko abrió los ojos como platos al ver su propia sangre, además de que todos voltearon a ver la escena, y entonces la chica de cabello rubio se incorporó de golpe, dispuesta a devolver el golpe.

— ¡Eres una zorra! — gritó la rubia, abalanzándose a Sasuko.

Durante unos segundos, ambas chicas se agarraron a golpes, entre arañones, algunos torpes golpes, más que nada por la distancia, y jalones de cabello, hasta que Karin e Ino las separaron la una de la otra.

— ¡Te voy a matar, maldita nerd! — bramó Naruko, en un intento de volver a atacar a la pelinegra.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Quiero que lo intentes, puta barata! — contestó Sasuko, igual bregando contra el agarre de Karin.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — gritó la rubia.

— ¡Chicas, basta! — pidió Ino, sosteniendo con fuerza a Naruko — ¡Si siguen peleando, nos suspenderán a todo el salón!

Con esfuerzo, Karin e Ino lograron apartar con éxito a ambas chicas, hasta llevarlas a extremos opuestos. Para suerte de ambas, nadie más que algunos chicos se enteró de la pelea, por lo que no hubo consecuencias ni para el salón ni para nadie. Naruko, después de tener una charla con Ino, aceptó no acusar a Sasuko de la agresión, entretanto que la morena utilizó su juicio y cabeza fría por la cual era conocida. La única persona que siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas era Naruko Uzumaki.

.

* * *

.

Tras un largo e incómodo día de escuela, Sasuko Uchiha estaba guardando sus libros y demás pertenencias escolares en su casillero, pues aquel particular día, viernes, tendría que asistir a una fiesta importante por parte de la familia de su padre. Fugaku Uchiha era conocido en todo el mundo por ser todo un haz de los negocios, un gran economista de clase, al ser el dueño de las empresas Sharingan, especializada en innovaciones tecnológicas de toda clase, como los prototipos recientes de reactores de Anti-Materia. No había competencia para aquella poderosa empresa, pues su posicionamiento de mercado ahora era actualmente a nivel mundial.

Si era sincera, Sasuko odiaba el tener que asistir a aquellas fiestas, porque por un lado el estar rodeada de tanto niño rico y pretencioso era fastidioso, así como lo era el ambiente refinado de las fiestas a las que asistía su padre. Aquello era otro de los motivos por el cual Sasuko siempre estudiaba duro todos los días, porque aspiraba a tomar otro camino distinto al de su padre. Además, su hermano mayor, Itachi, sería el nuevo accionista de la empresa Sharingan, una vez que su padre y su madre, Mikoto, se retiren del negocio. Sasuko aspiraba a formar su propio equipo de astrofísica y explorar el espacio exterior. Su sueño era avanzar a la humanidad dentro de la escala Kardashev, por lo menos al nivel uno, que es una civilización planetaria que controla a la perfección al planeta donde viven, controlando incluso el clima a voluntad.

— Hey, Sasuko — le llamó un pelinegro, con coleta alta.

La morena volvió su mirada a cierto chico con mirada perezosa pero calmada.

— Shikamaru — contestó la morena.

Aquel chico era de los pocos que llegaba a tolerar la pelinegra. Más que nada por dos cosas: La primera, porque Shikamaru era uno de los pocos alumnos que rivalizaba con ella en inteligencia, aunque era absurdamente perezoso y siempre esperaba a los exámenes extraordinarios para aprobar. La segunda era que, a comparación del noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de los hombres que existían en el Multiverso, Nara Shikamaru era de los pocos que no le quería bajar las bragas.

— Recuerda que mañana nos reuniremos en la casa de Shiho para comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto del festival de astronomía — le rememoró el moreno — Nosotros ya estaremos ahí desde las ocho de la mañana. Te esperamos.

La Uchiha asintió, mostrando un rostro tranquilo y amable. Nadie nunca antes ha visto a Sasuko sonreír, ni siquiera Shikamaru y Shiho, dos de los alumnos más inteligentes de toda la escuela, y lo más cercano que la morena tenía como "amigos".

— Ahí estaré — contestó Sasuko.

El chico levantó la mano, en señal de despedida, y se retiró de inmediato. Sasuko simplemente guardó sus últimas pertenencias escolares que no utilizaría durante el fin de semana y después tomó su mochila portafolio que siempre llevaba con ella.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse del sitio, sintió una presencia cerca de ella y vio cómo un brazo diestro la atrapaba contra el casillero y el cuerpo de aquella persona. Sasuko no necesitaba poderes sobrehumanos para deducir de quién se trataba.

— Hey, gatita — se escuchó la voz de un chico, sumamente irritable para la moreno.

" _Tch... Demonios..."_

La pelinegra se giró con fastidio y encaró a quien ya había detectado desde que llegó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Haruno? Tengo un compromiso importante hoy y tengo que irme — espetó la morena, empujando con su mano derecha el fuerte pecho del chico.

Apenas tocó el duro torso de Saku, el chico le atrapó la mano y la llevó a su rostro, para después darle un beso como si se tratara de un caballero medieval. La morena no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco y apartó su mano de la del chico.

— ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo, tonto?! — cuestionó la pelinegra, mirando con enojo al pelirrosado.

Aun sonriente, el pelirrosado sonrió coqueto.

— Cortejando a una linda chica, ¿No es obvio? — aseguró como sin nada el Haruno, guiñando su ojo derecho — De todos modos, tengo que llevar a una hermosa chica al baile de graduación dentro de quince días, además de que, como voy a ir a la playa, tengo que conseguirme una novia para entonces.

La pelinegra, apenas el ojiesmeralda mencionó lo de la playa, sintió cómo la sangre le hervía, además de que su mente le traicionó y le hizo imaginarse a Naruko gimiendo entre los brazos de Saku, haciendo el amor a la luz de la luna. Pero lo que más le molestaba a Sasuko era el cinismo de parte de aquel metrosexual pelirrosado, quien, ya teniendo a la voluptuosa y excéntrica rubia, la andaba cortejando como sin nada. Realmente no tenía escrúpulos aquel chico de cabellera corta pelirrosada. Era una verdadera lástima que un hombre luciese tan afeminado y no como los clásicos "Jocks" que eran parte del equipo deportivo de la escuela, aunque en cualquier caso Sasuko odiaba ambos estereotipos.

La morena empujó con fuerza al pelirrosado, casi derribándolo, y lo miró feroz a los ojos.

— No te conformas con estarte cogiendo a la puta de Naruko, sino que también a mí me quieres llevar a la cama, ¿Huh? — espetó la pelinegra, sin dejar de ver las esmeraldas sorprendidas del pelirrosado — Aun si fuésemos los últimos en el planeta, preferiría extinguir a la humanidad, antes de acostarme con un completo imbécil como tú.

— Oye... No seas mala, gatita — dijo el metrosexual chico, pero de pronto reaccionó ante el primer enunciado de la morena — Espera un momento... ¿Dijiste algo sobre Naruko?

La pelinegra entrecerró la mirada. Por algún motivo, le irritaba que aquel nombre saliera de los labios del pelirrosado.

— ¿Acaso vas a restregarme en la cara que estás cogiéndote a ésa zorra? — expresó fría e indiferente la ojiobsidiana, pese a que, en su subconsciente, se sentía profundamente irritada — Porque déjame decirte que me importa un carajo lo que hagas con tu pene.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Naruko y yo no somos nada. Primero muerto que salir con ella — replicó el Haruno, haciendo que la chica frente a él entrecerrara la mirada — Además de no tener interés en Naruko, detestaría robarle a su chica a Hino. Es demasiado tímido y el pobre morirá soltero si no le ayudo con Naruko.

Por algún motivo, Sasuko se sintió aliviada de saber que Saku no tenía nada íntimo con la odiosa rubia de piel bronceada que siempre le fastidiaba. Sin embargo, se abofeteó mentalmente, diciéndose que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— Claro. No me sorprendería que alguien como tú negara de buenas a primeras el tener mujeres de respaldo con quienes te acuestas — comentó la ojinegra, sin evitar sentirse fastidiada por ése hecho — ¿Siempre sueles esconder a tus amantes?

— Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién diablos te dijo que estoy saliendo con Naruko? Espera... Seguramente ella anda esparciendo mentiras por doquier — rectificó el chico metrosexual, suspirando pesadamente y pasándose una mano por el rostro — Ésa idiota... Cuando la vea, me va a escuchar...

Sasuko entrecerró su mirada un poco. ¿Realmente decía la verdad ése chico? Tal parecía que era así, porque su rostro lucía sumamente irritado y frustrado del hecho de saber que Naruko andaba esparciendo el falso rumor de que estaban saliendo.

En todo caso, a la morena no debía importarle en lo absoluto. Pero le importaba... y mucho.

— Como sea. No es asunto mío — habló de nuevo Sasuko, sacando al pelirrosado de sus pensamientos — Si me disculpas, tengo un evento importante al cual asistir el día de hoy.

— De acuerdo. Entonces, tan sólo te pido que salgas conmigo el próximo fin de semana — insistió el Haruno, haciendo irritar aún más a la Uchiha — Quiero asegurarte para mí, antes de que me gradúe y que otro imbécil te arrebate de mis brazos.

— Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no y ya déjame de fastidiar — exigió Sasuko, empujando con su mano derecha el cuerpo de Saku — Hazte a un lado, idiota.

Sin embargo, de un hábil movimiento, Saku tomó del delicado brazo de Sasuko y la atrajo hacia su rostro. Pronto, los labios de cereza del Haruno se sellaron sobre los de la Uchiha, plantándole un sumamente pasional, profundo pero suave beso a la chica de cabellos azabache, quien abrió sus ojos como platos e intentó apartarse del beso que le daba aquel apuesto y metrosexual pelirrosado. Para desgracia de la chica, el chico aferró sus brazos en la cintura de la morena y la besó aún más pasional de lo que de por sí ya lo hacía, incluso jugueteando con su lengua contra la de la morena.

La morena bregaba al principio, tratando de apartarse del beso que le daba el chico, pero eventualmente, en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo reciprocó el beso que le daba el pelirrosado, por lo que ella enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del metrosexual pelirrosado y le devolvió pasional aquella caricia que compartían con los labios. Las pequeñas manos de Sasuko revolvieron con cariño la melena rosada del chico y sus dientes le daban leves mordidas a los labios de aquel apuesto chico.

Sin que ella lo supiera, su corazón amaba en secreto al Haruno.

Después de compartir un beso, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno, ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente y conectaron obsidiana contra esmeralda, mirándose con cariño y calidez. Sasuko miraba con todo su amor al pelirrosado, aún acariciando sus cabellos con ternura.

— Veo que realmente eres una Tsundere, Sasuko-chan — musitó tiernamente el pelirrosado.

— Saku-kun... — murmulló inconsciente la morena.

No obstante, pronto reaccionó, apartó sus brazos del cuello del chico, se llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, aún palpando el sabor a cereza de los labios del hombre que, para su desgracia, su subconsciente le hacía gustarle, y después Sasuko abofeteó con fuerza al chico.

— ¡Eres un atrevido! — bramó con fuerza la morena, para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Saku únicamente miró cómo la pelinegra se alejaba rápidamente, entretanto que él simplemente sonrió y se palpó los labios, aún sintiendo el calor de los labios de la chica en los suyos, los cuales también estaban hinchados por las mordidas que le dio Sasuko.

El pelirrosado se rió por lo bajo, mandando un beso al aire, en dirección donde estaba anteriormente Sasuko.

— Nos veremos la próxima semana, gatita — murmulló a la nada el ojiesmeralda.

.

* * *

.

Pasó por fin otra semana. Era una suerte que ya no hubiese exámenes ni nada por el estilo, apenas algunas clases cortas, porque sinceramente Sasuko no tenía la cabeza en la tierra. Desde la semana pasada, en que el pelirrosado le robó un beso, su primer beso para acabarla de variar, la morena no se podía sacar de la mente aquel momento. La chica juraba que aún sentía el calor y sabor cereza de los labios del pelirrosado, quien sabrá Dios dónde había estado.

Curiosamente, desde aquella vez que el Haruno la besó, Sasuko no volvió a ver al chico. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado completamente. La morena no sabía si sentirse aliviada por ya no ser acosada por el pelirrosado, o irritada porque tal parecía que el ojiesmeralda la estaba evadiendo. Lo peor del caso era que por fin aquel día, viernes, terminaba el ciclo escolar oficial y, si ya no lo veía aquel día, nunca más volvería a ver al apuesto chico metrosexual. No debería importarle no volverlo a ver, pero, de manera inconsciente, Sasuko quería volver a ver al chico. Lo extrañaba como ni ella misma se imaginaba.

— ¡Sasuko-chan! — le llamó exasperada una voz femenina — ¡¿Por qué no me haces caso?!

La morena salió de su mundo, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y volvió su mirada a una odiosa rubia, cuando menos de acuerdo a su opinión.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué diablos quieres, Uzumaki? — cuestionó molesta la pelinegra, aunque no podía ocultar que estaba fantaseando hace algunos segundos — ¿No te quedó claro la semana pasada lo que opino de ti?

La rubia, en cambio, sonrió zorrunamente, como siempre solía hacerlo, y colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

— Meh. Es normal que las amigas cercanas se peleen de vez en cuando, ¿No es cierto? — se excusó la pelirrubia — Dejando éso de lado, ¿En qué tanto pensabas, Sasu-baka?

— En primera, no soy tu amiga. Ya te lo remarqué miles de veces — espetó la ojinegra — En segunda, qué diablos te importa. Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

La Uzumaki, en cambio, miró más de cerca el rostro de Sasuko, quien entrecerró su mirada por la invasiva cercanía de Naruko, y la rubia después sonrió efusivamente.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Estás enamorada de un chico, Sasuko-baka! ¡¿No es cierto?! — inquirió la rubia, casi pegando su rostro al de la morena.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y negó vehemente.

— ¡¿Qué diablos dices?! ¡Claro que no! — contestó la morena, alzando su voz.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Sí estás enamorada! — afirmó Naruko, levantándose emocionada de su asiento — ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Sasuko tiene novio!

La pelinegra se quedó petrificada, cuando todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas y de inmediato se acercaron a escuchar el chisme, directo de la boca del caballo, como dice el dicho. Pronto, Sasuko fue bombardeada con una infinidad de preguntas de toda clase, como quién era, cuando se conocieron, si se tomaban de la mano, si ya se habían besado, incluso si ya habían tenido encuentros íntimos que solamente las parejas casadas tenían, entre muchas otras preguntas incómodas e impertinentes.

La morena, por su parte, simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa del aula. Era una suerte que ya no hubiese clases y que únicamente se estuviesen entregando los resultados de los exámenes. Se reportaría enferma y buscaría en línea su boleta de calificaciones, total que de todos modos ella aprobó para el siguiente año con las mejores calificaciones, además de que era extremadamente raro que ella faltara en asistencia.

Tras librarse de aquella muchedumbre, Sasuko finalmente salió al pasillo y se ocupó de ir por sus útiles escolares, pues aún había algunos libros que no había recogido. Cuando pensó que se había librado de problemas, pronto sintió un cuerpo detrás de ella, además de que de nuevo un brazo la atrapaba entre su casillero y el cuerpo de aquella persona. De nuevo, era el mismo cuerpo masculino y aquella fragancia ligeramente dulce, pero aún masculina.

— Nos vemos de nuevo, gatita — musitó aquel chico contra su oído.

Ésta vez, Sasuko estaba más nerviosa que propiamente molesta con la presencia tan cercana del pelirrosado. Aún con aquel nerviosismo, Sasuko encaró a aquel chico que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

— Saku — murmulló apenas por lo bajo.

— Te he extrañado, pequeña — contestó cálido y sensual el metrosexual chico.

Armándose de valor, Sasuko lo miró a los ojos y afiló sus obsidianas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, tonto? ¿No te bastó con aprovecharte de mí la semana pasada? — interrogó más intranquila que enojada la morena.

El pelirrosado, en cambio, sonrió sensual y acarició la mejilla de la morena, causando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo.

— Que yo recuerde, tú me correspondiste el beso, Sasuko-chan — aseveró en un ronroneo el chico.

A pesar de que la morena abrió sus ojos como platos, pronto negó efusiva.

— ¡É-Éso fue una reacción involuntaria! — se defendió pobremente la chica, no logrando convencer al pelirrosado — ¡Cuando llegué a mi casa, me la pasé vomitando toda la tarde!

Saku rió por lo bajo y se acercó al rostro de su "novia", como él actualmente consideraba a la chica.

— ¿En serio? No te creo.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¡No sabes el asco que me dieron tus labios! — argumentó Sasuko.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa en éste preciso instante? — preguntó divertido y sensual Saku — ¿Qué pasó con la Sasuko fría y estoica? Justo ahora pareces una tsundere.

— Y-Yo...

Sasuko vio cómo el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, por lo que, instintivamente, cerró sus ojos lentamente y ella misma acercó el suyo al del apuesto chico. Muy pronto, sintió el roce de sus labios contra los de Saku, pero el metrosexual chico se apartó justo antes del contacto y colocó su dedo índice en los suaves labios carnosos y rosados de la "princesa" Uchiha, como algunos chicos solían decirle a Sasuko.

— Me temo que no he venido a "propasarme" contigo — dijo el Haruno, una vez salieron de su momento romántico, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "propasarme" — Por el contrario, quiero invitarte a salir, como te lo pedí la semana pasada.

Sasuko abrió sus ojos y se abochornó muy levemente. ¿En serio el chico más guapo del plantel la estaba invitando a salir? Tenía que ser una broma. No obstante, la morena sacudió levemente su cabeza, extrañando al chico, y después lo miró con su mirada entrecerrada.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto, Haruno? ¡Ya te dije que no voy a salir contigo! — le recordó la morena.

— Oh, vamos. Te invito a la cafetería aquí cerca a comer algo.

— ¡He dicho que no! — rechazó vehemente la morena, por fin volviendo a su carácter frío, conocido por todos — ¡Además de todo, no tengo hambre!

Apenas terminó de hablar, se escuchó cómo el estómago de Sasuko protestó de hambre, haciendo que la morena se abochornara y que el chico sonriera divertido. La morena simplemente desvió su mirada de los esmeraldas de aquel apuesto joven.

— Vamos, Sasuko-chan. Te prometo que únicamente te invitaré a comer y no intentaré propasarme contigo — explicó el chico metrosexual — Tan sólo quiero convivir un poco contigo, antes de que termine el año escolar y que no te vuelva a ver.

De nuevo, se escuchó el estómago de Sasuko rechinar de hambre, por lo que la pelinegra suspiró muy por lo bajo, miró al chico y tomó una decisión.

— Muy bien. Iré contigo, pero a la primera que intentes propasarte conmigo, te juro que te voy a dar una golpiza que te dejará en estado vegetativo de por vida — amenazó la chica, aunque se le veía más nerviosa que otra cosa.

Aquello, sin embargo, fue suficiente para Saku, satisfecho con su logro.

— De acuerdo. Vámonos, entonces. Hoy hay un menú exquisito — señaló el pelirrosado.

Aún sin dar crédito a sus propias acciones, Sasuko siguió al lado al chico, quien parloteaba un sin fin de cosas. La mente de Sasuko estaba en el hecho de que no solamente Saku era su primer beso, sino que también es su primera cita.

.

* * *

.

— Entonces, ¿Piensas ser una cosmóloga y crear tu propia agencia espacial? — preguntó interesado Saku.

Sasuko asintió.

— Desde que era pequeña, siempre me fascinó todo lo que tuviese que ver con astronomía y con física cuántica — detalló la morena, ya más en confianza con el chico, además de probar un bocado de una exquisita ensalada con un poco de carne — A pesar de que mi padre siempre me había incentivado a formar parte de la empresa, yo siempre quise estudiar cosmología.

— Vaya... ¿Quién lo habría esperado de la hija del hombre más poderoso y rico de todo el mundo? — preguntó amistoso Saku, riendo levemente — Esperaba que estudiaras algo relacionado a economía.

— No es que no me agrade la economía o la política — replicó la morena, recordándole al chico que su madre era una política — Es simplemente que prefiero las ramas STEM.

— Supongo. De todos modos, es lo que más tiene demanda de mercado, ¿No es verdad?

— Pues sí. Pero no lo hago por éso, sino porque me gusta — recalcó Sasuko — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué carrera elegiste para la universidad?

— ¿Oh? Pues yo decidí estudiar medicina. Siempre me ha llamado la atención el mundo de la enfermería y medicina. Por suerte, tengo pase directo a la universidad, gracias a mis calificaciones.

— Te felicito — le dijo Sasuko sinceramente — Escuché que la universidad a la que ingresaste no entra cualquiera.

El chico asintió.

— Cambiando de tema... Aún está en pie el que me acompañes en la fiesta de graduación — mencionó repentinamente el pelirrosado.

Sasuko pasó un grueso bocado, aunque en realidad lo sentía así por la situación, y desvió levemente su mirada.

— Se supone que únicamente los graduados pueden asistir a dicha fiesta, ¿No es verdad? — preguntó la Uchiha, buscando un pretexto para evitar el tema.

Sin embargo, Saku lo vio como que la morena estaba contemplando, quizá, el acompañarle.

— No si vas como mi invitada — destacó el chico.

— Los invitados deben ser familiares cercanos, ¿No?

— En efecto, pero mamá y papá están fuera del país, trabajando para los Namikaze — contestó el pelirrosado — Por éso quiero pedirte que me acompañes tú.

" _Cierto... Lo olvidé por completo..."_ se dijo en su mente la morena.

En realidad, nunca prestó atención a aquello, pues su mundo giraba en ser una estudiante de élite. Los Namikaze apenas eran aliados comerciales de sus padres.

— ¿Qué dices, entonces? ¿Me acompañarías a mi graduación? — pidió casi rogando Saku, tomando las suaves manos de la chica entre las suyas.

Por un instante, Sasuko se perdió en la mirada esmeralda del apuesto chico. Ahora que lo veía a detalle, aquel par de gemas se le hicieron lo más hermoso que existía en el planeta. Las facciones del chico, aunque un poco afeminadas, eran perfectas para ella, al igual que aquel exótico cabello y sobretodo aquella sonrisa. Lo más curioso de todo era aquella frente ligeramente más amplia al resto de los mortales. Muchos pensarían que era desagradable, pero a Sasuko, de alguna manera, le fascinaba.

Sasuko siempre había sido una chica recatada y nerd, nunca experimentando ni disfrutando lo que todas las chicas hacían. Quería experimentar un poco de aquella diversión que las chicas de su edad, dieciséis años, tenían, y si era con Saku Haruno, mucho mejor.

La morena suspiró y entonces asintió.

— De acuerdo. Te acompañaré — prometió Sasuko, haciendo que el Haruno le brillaran los ojos de emoción — Pero solamente lo hago porque me da lástima saber que vas a estar solo, ¿De acuerdo?

Saku supo que Sasuko mentía, pues su mirada la delataba. Sin embargo, había logrado su cometido, por lo que sonrió alegre y asintió.

— Muchas gracias, de todos modos. Te prometo que será una noche inolvidable — le garantizó el pelirrosado.

Tras aquella corta charla y de una comida deliciosa, adecuada para dos chicos de su edad, finalmente ambos salieron de la cafetería y se subieron a la moto de Saku. Sasuko tenía suerte de que aquel día sus padres estuviesen ocupados con asuntos de la empresa, porque si la veían llegar con Saku Haruno, tendría que dar una explicación sumamente incómoda de qué clase de relación tenía con el pelirrosado. Su chofer de limosina era su cómplice, por lo que con él no tendría problemas.

Tras una media hora, aproximadamente, finalmente llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, que más bien parecía un palacio de lo enorme que era. Sasuko se bajó de la moto, ayudada por Saku, y se encaminó a la puerta de la mansión.

Posteriormente, se dio la vuelta y encaró al chico.

— Bien. Pues supongo que nos vemos la próxima semana en la tarde, ¿Cierto? — dijo la morena, aludiendo a lo de la graduación.

Saku asintió, con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las dos? Para no estar retrasados.

La morena asintió, lo más amable que podía.

— De acuerdo.

— No se te olvide ponerte hermosa para mí, Sasuko-chan — rememoró divertido Saku.

La chica rodó los ojos.

— Como sea. Sé que es un evento importante y que debo ir vestida adecuadamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a su hogar, Saku la tomó del brazo y le plantó un beso en los labios, dejándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, aunque pronto ella también correspondió al romántico beso que le dio aquel chico.

Aún así, Sasuko se apartó de inmediato, aunque ahora no abofeteó al chico, sin saber porqué.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — cuestionó la morena, en un mascullido, aunque se le oía más nerviosa que otra cosa — ¡Alguien nos puede ver!

Saku estaba sorprendido de que la morena no lo haya agredido. ¿Será que comenzaba a conquistar a la fría chica?

— Lo siento. Simplemente quiero marcar mi territorio.

Sasuko bufó y lo empujó con su mano derecha.

— Ya vete a tu casa. Si mis padres llegan en éste momento, comenzará el interrogatorio.

Saku asintió, sonriendo nuevamente, tomando la mano de la chica, la derecha, y besando la antepalma.

— Nos vemos entonces, M'Lady — se despidió Saku, cual caballero medieval — Paso por ti el próximo sábado.

Sasuko apartó su mano y asintió, finalmente ingresando a su casa. Pronto, subió las escaleras, se adentró a su enorme habitación que era de unos cien metros cuadrados, y se sentó frente a su tocador, mirándose en el espejo.

La morena miró sus carnosos labios, aún un poco ensalivados por los labios del pelirrosado, a los cuales palpó con la yema de sus dedos diestros, sonriendo de manera inconsciente al aún percibir el calor y sabor exótico a cereza de los labios del Haruno. Al ver de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo, la pelinegra vio que sonreía como tonta, por lo que abrió sus ojos como platos, negó de un lado a otro y endureció su mirada sonrojada, tratando de olvidar el hecho de que ya se había besado, dos veces para ser exactos, con Saku Haruno.

— Es un tonto — musitó la morena, encaminándose al cuarto de baño, para tomar una relajante ducha.

.

* * *

.

La graduación había sido entretenida, aunque un tanto larga. De alguna manera, algunos chicos lograron colar algunas botellas, por lo que ya había algunos graduados bastante entonados, mientras que los dirigentes y demás personal académico quizá incluso estaban peor. Debido al agobiante ambiente de aquella noche, Sasuko decidió salir mejor a tomar un poco de aire al palco trasero de la escuela, pues estaba relativamente desolado y podía alejarse un tiempo de todo el tumulto, ruido y estrés de la impetuosa fiesta.

Aquella noche, la morena llevaba un vestido negro de noche, un poco escotado y con una abertura al costado izquierdo, además de llevar unos Stiletto negros muy finos. Llevaba puesto algunos accesorios elegantes, como un collar de rodio, una pulsera del mismo material, con incrustaciones de diamantes y estaba maquillada naturalmente, resaltando su belleza natural. Su cabello estaba totalmente suelto, aunque estilizado en la frente con un mechó largo que se ocultaba tras su oreja izquierda.

La chica estaba recargada contra el barandal, tan sólo contemplando la bella luna y el bosque nocturno que rodeaba la escuela. Pronto, sintió unos brazos ya conocidos para ella, por lo que se giró y encaró a Saku Haruno, quien estaba vestido con un smoking negro, con igualmente una camisa negra que lo hacía lucir muy elegante y apuesto. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y su camisa estaba un poco desabotonada, luciendo un poco el pecho marcado que hacían que Sasuko se quedara embobada.

— Sasuko-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el pelirrosado — Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

— Lo siento. Es que hay un viciado olor a cigarro y alcohol que me estaba causando náuseas — explicó con sinceridad la chica.

— Entiendo.

El chico rodeó la diminuta cintura de Sasuko con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Nerviosa, la morena apenas se limitó a colocar sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del pelirrosado, contemplando embobada los esmeraldas del Haruno.

— Gracias por venir a mi fiesta de graduación. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco — le agradeció Saku, besando la mano derecha de la morena, aunque estaba cubierta por unos guantes largos de seda negros hasta por encima de los codos.

— Está bien, descuida. Para éso son los amigos, ¿Cierto?

Saku se sorprendió de lo que dijo la morena, quien además le sonrió dulcemente. El chico simplemente se quedó embobado por la preciosa sonrisa de Sasuko, sobretodo porque, lo más probable, es que él era el único testigo de aquel hermoso gesto en la morena. Aquella noche se dijo que iba a conquistar a como dé lugar a Sasuko, así que llevó su mano a la mejilla de la morena, sonrió enamorado y le acarició el rostro, dejando pasmada y embelesada a la Uchiha.

— Sabes, Sasuko-chan, te vez demasiado hermosa cuando sonríes — murmulló dulcemente Saku, dejando con los ojos abiertos como platos a su pareja de aquella noche — Y yo tengo el honor de grabarme en mi memoria tu precioso sonriente.

— Saku...

— Eres hermosa, Sasuko-chan... Eres simplemente perfecta... — dijo con calidez el Haruno.

Sin pedirle permiso, Saku acercó su rostro al de la morena y la besó con todo su amor. Ésta vez, la pelinegra no hizo nada para oponerse, sino que ella misma enredó sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrosado, lo acercó a ella y se fundió en sus labios. Ya no le importaba nada más que no fuese entregarle su corazón al apuesto chico de orbes esmeralda y de cabello afeminado. Quizá era afeminado y metrosexual, pero era perfecto para ella.

Era su Saku.

Tras besarse por unos minutos, ambos se separaron del beso y abrieron lentamente los ojos. Las palabras sobraban, porque aquel momento era hermoso y mágico tanto para la morena como para el pelirrosado. Sasuko finalmente comprendió qué era aquella sensación de calidez que tenía en el pecho, así como aquel cosquilleo en su estómago, cada vez que el Haruno estaba cerca de ella. Todo ahora lo tenía claro.

— Te amo... — musitó con ternura y amor la Uchiha.

Aquello, sin duda, dejó pasmado al pelirrosado, quien jamás se imaginó el escuchar aquellas dos palabras de la preciosa morena de orbes obsidiana.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó incrédulo Saku.

— Te amo... — murmulló de nuevo la chica, con dulzura en su voz — Siempre lo he hecho...

Aquello dejó aún más pasmado al chico.

— ¿Siempre? — repitió redundante el pelirrosado, no esperando una respuesta de parte de Sasuko — Pero... Entonces... ¿Por qué siempre te mostrabas hostil para con migo?

La morena desvió su mirada del ojiesmeralda e hizo un mohín de enojo y frustración.

— Odiaba verte rodeado de tantas chicas — admitió la pelinegra, finalmente mirando a los ojos de su amado — Odio aún más el hecho de que hayas tenido tantos encuentros sexuales con ellas.

Saku enarcó una ceja, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

— Todo mundo lo dice: Que cada vez que consigues a una chica, duermes con ella — masculló enojada Sasuko, aunque más triste en realidad.

— Éso es una mentira — negó Saku, dejando impresionada a la morena — Aquellos son rumores baratos que seguramente aquella jauría de locas, que se hace llamar mis fans, esparcen para crear controversia.

— Entonces... Tú no...

El chico se le adelantó.

— No. Yo nunca he tenido ojos para otra chica que no seas tú, Sasuko-chan. Siempre me gustaste y siempre te he amado — rectificó el Haruno — Dime, Sasuko-chan. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La morena sonrió y besó los labios del chico, apenas un beso de pico.

— Demasiado tarde para hacer aquella pregunta, ¿No lo crees? — refirió divertida la pelinegra, haciendo también sonreír al chico.

De nuevo, ambos chicos se besaron, aunque ahora duró un poco menos el beso, eventualmente separándose apenas tras algunos segundos.

— Prométeme que nunca vas a ver a otras zorras y que me amarás por el resto de los días — exigió Sasuko, con un adorable mohín.

— No necesito hacerlo, porque siempre lo he hecho — contestó el apuesto chico — Eres la única mujer que me ha robado el corazón.

— Te vas a casar conmigo, ¿Cierto?

— ¡Whoa! Vas demasiado rápido, Sasuko-chan — dijo Saku, riendo levemente.

No obstante, aquello no era la respuesta que esperaba Sasuko, quien se enojó enormemente y se sintió profundamente dolida.

— ¡¿Quieres decir que solamente te estás divirtiendo conmigo?!

Saku sonrió de nuevo, negó y besó sus labios.

— No es así. Es sólo que aún tienes dieciséis años y yo apenas dieciocho — señaló el pelirrosado — Al menos deberíamos esperar a que ambos terminemos nuestras carreras. ¿No lo crees?

— Oh... Entiendo... — musitó dulce la chica, sonriendo preciosa — Pero... Sí te vas a casar conmigo... ¿Verdad? — preguntó, ansiosa y nerviosa.

Saku la besó suavemente en los labios, apenas un beso de pico.

— Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Sonriendo bellamente, y derramando algunas pequeñas lágrimas, Sasuko acercó de nuevo a su novio, al enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y se fundió en un nuevo beso con su querido Saku.

Sasuko jamás se imaginó que sería así de feliz.

.

.

 **...**

 **La verdad es que fue difícil ponerle un nombre masculino a Sakura y "Saku" fue el único nombre masculino japonés que hallé. No quedé muy convencida con su nombre.**

 **Aprovechando la ocasión, quiero invitar a ésta particular sección a leer una nueva historia y proyecto en la que estoy parcialmente involucrada, con mi talentoso compañero escritor, Evan Grinder, de fictionpress.**

 **La historia se llama " _Tales of Iridia: La Leyenda del Dragón Escarlata y la Hada de Cerezos_ ". Para los que leen mi fic " _A Fairy Tale_ ", en efecto, aquella historia está parcialmente inspirada en el mismo, aunque únicamente toma conceptos originales que yo creé, como poderes, nombres, ciertos personajes originales y sitios, que están adaptados a dicha historia. La historia, sin embargo, es 100% original, con una trama única (escrita por Evan) y es también de fantasía/acción/romance como a Fairy Tale.**

 **Aquellos fans de las peleas de artes marciales, los ambientes del siglo XV-XVI, seres mágicos como hadas, dragones, demonios, etc, del romance entre una loli y un chico de aproximadamente unos 18-19 años (aunque sin Lemon, éso sí, ya que Evan se opone agresivamente a la sexualización de personajes femeninos, más aún los menores de edad) y a los cuentos de fantasía en general sé que les va a fascinar. Los dos personajes principales, Shen Wu Long (guerrero dragón divino) y Meili Yinghua (hermosa flor de Cerezo) están basados en el Sasuke Uchiha de mi fic principal, en el caso de Shen, mientras que Meili es inspirada en la Sakura hada de mi historia. El romance de ambos está, a su vez, parcialmente inspirado en el SasuSaku, aunque mucho más romántico y dulce que en el manga Naruto.**

 **Les invito coordialmente a todos a leer aquella maravillosa historia, actualmente propiedad intelectual de Evan Grinder. Sé que les puede fascinar a muchos de ustedes. El enlace lo pueden hallar en mi BIO, dando click en la parte superior, donde dice "by ThrasherMaiden" (para los que usan móvil, dar click adicional donde dice "BIO"). De antemano, les agradezco enormemente a los que se tomen su tiempo de leer y comentar en la historia de Evan, en la que originalmente yo estuve involucrada como escritora, antes de cederle los derechos a mi amigo de manera voluntaria.**

 **En fin. Terminado de dar dicho anuncio, les informo que el próximo one-shot, junto con otros, será también categoría "T". Quiero bajarle un poco a la perversión a ésta sección, además de que, en realidad, a veces me cuestiono de la moral y racionalidad de mis propios actos, pues sé que no es correcto sexualizar a una niña prepuberta (en éste caso Sakura Haruno), pero es que se ven tan lindos juntos Sakura loli (genin, en realidad) y Sasuke adulto 3 (y la cupla la tiene pixiv lol), al menos cuando no los erotizan con ése aspecto, por supuesto.**

 **Lo que sí de plano no tolero es el _hentai_ lolicon (menores de edad) de cualquier tipo, y es una pena que, recientemente, estén inundando el internet con hentai lolicon tanto de Hinata, de Ino como de Sakura; es decir, las tres en su apariencia genin con adultos (ugh... hasta se me revuelve el estómago de tan sólo recordarlo).**

 **Quizá sea una doble moral de mi parte, pero para mí hay una diferencia entre _escribir_ lolicon romántico (como lo he hecho yo en ésta sección), que incluya Lemon y escenas de sexo, a _dibujar pornografía_ , con el único fin de sexualizar y erotizar a una niña de doce años (como recientemente Rex, de Naruto Pixxx, lo está haciendo con Hinata, Ino y Sakura), de buscar complacer a gente con tendencias parafílicas y de incentivar los abusos sexuales contra niños.**

 **¿Hipocresía? Quizá, pero es así como yo me siento. Hay una línea que trazo entre lo que es correcto y lo que simplemente me parece inmoral, irracional y hasta ofensivo. Hasta alguien como yo tiene un límite que simplemente no cruzo. Para mí, escribir lolicon _romántico_ aún me parece tolerable, hasta cierto punto (siempre y cuando no sean rape, snuff, etc), pero el dibujarlo con el fin de complacer las grotescas y repugnantes parafilias de algunos hombres (porque me resulta difícil creer que haya mujeres con ésas tendencias por el hentai lolicon, al menos del tipo explícito y no smut) se me hace ir muy lejos.**

 **Por supuesto, ésta es mi opinión subjetiva y yo hablo únicamente por mi persona.**

 **De cualquier manera, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi one-shot, mi anuncio de la historia de fictionpress y mi irrelevante crítica.**

 **El próximo one-shot será un NaruHina, aunque vendrá a finales del próximo mes, pues aún estoy ocupada con A Fairy Tale. Puede que no sea de mis parejas favoritas (realmente ninguna que involucra a Naruto lo es, para ser honesta), pero el NaruHina siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, pues fue una de las primeras parejas que shippeé (después del SasuSaku) y que, pasivamente, sigo shippeando. Tal vez no la ame tanto como amo el SasuSaku, pero es una pareja linda que me sigue gustando y que me alegra que sea canon, después de un milicentillón de años.**

 **Aclarado todo éso, me despido de ustedes, linduras.**


End file.
